GP Officer: Son Gohan!
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: Gohan thought that no one saw his epic victory against Cell Eight years ago. He couldn't have been more wrong when it turns out that not just anyone saw it, but the Devil Princess of Jurai Seto herself! Now the first son of Goku finds himself on a new adventure as a member of the Galaxy Police! MASSIVE AU
1. Prologue

**Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen! It's SSJ3Kyuubi here bringing you a brand new crossover. I'm a big fan of both dragonball z and Tenchi Muyo and for the longest I've wanted to try my hand in writing a crossover fic between the two franchises; and here is my attempt at doing so! Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to GP Officer: Son Gohan! **

**Prologue Start!**

Deep within the vacuum of space a lone ship was seen flying peacefully. Inside said ship sat a woman with light green hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was one that belonged to royalty. In front of her was a giant screen that she seemed to watch intently. On the screen, there were two warriors whose energy attacks had collided with each other and the two were now locked in a battle for dominance. The…creature, which was the best thing she could call it, on the left was tall, had a body that was light green in color with black spots all over it. Its body contained several plates on them; some on its shoulder and chest, others on its ankles, plus wings on his back which were also black.

On the other side, there was, much to the woman's surprise, a young boy with blond spiky hair that stood straight up, defying gravity with the exception of one lock that hangs down. The purple gi he was wearing was torn to shreds with the entire left side being ripped apart and his left arm covered in blood and limp. Plus his right pants leg had a hole in it. He was struggling against the monster; and while he managed to hold his ground for at the beginning, he was now losing…all hope seemed to be lost for the boy and the inhabitants of the planet. That was until several other warriors tried to jump in and attack the green monster.

This proved to be pointless as the monster deflected all of the attacks at it and continued to push the boy back but it came to a stop for a very brief second when a blond spiky haired man wearing saiyan armor attacked the monster from a distance, the woman knew without a doubt it was the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, distracting the monster for a few seconds; a few seconds that proved to be vital for the boy as they gave him the opportunity to strike. With a fierce roar, the boy at the last moment seemed to explode with power and his beam overpowered the monster's and obliterated it completely, not leaving a single trace.

The boy's gravity defying blond hair had changed into messy black hair that fell down and was shown to be a black mop-top. It seemed that fatigue finally hit the boy because before he knew it, he was back first on the ground unconscious with a smile on his face.

"Lady Seto." The green haired woman looked over her shoulder and saw a young woman with purple eyes and long black hair carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it. Her attire resembled Seto's with the exception that hers was pink. The young woman took a look at what the green haired woman was watching on screen and raised an eyebrow. "You're watching HIM again?" She asked placing the tray on the table Seto was sitting near.

Seto looked ahead on the screen and saw a change of scenery; this time the young boy stood in an orange gi with a blue undershirt and wristbands along with shoes. His hair was once again in its strange spiky blond form that stood up in the air. She had witnessed the boy mercilessly ram his fist through the gut of a much larger and hulking man with green skin and red hair. Afterwards the young blonde finished the man off with an energy attack.

"It just boggles my mind every time I see him Minaho. The whole time we were keeping an eye on Goku Son. We never considered that his son could be an even bigger danger if pushed to the wrong side." She stated taking a sip of her tea.

"Still, I'm surprised that you didn't just take him and put him in the academy the first time you saw him."

"Despite his incredible power, he was still much too young Minaho." She took another sip of her tea as the scene on the screen. This time, the young boy had grown up into a rather tall young man with his hair much shorter and standing on end in a spiky formation. His clothing had changed once again; he was wearing a green tunic, black tights, white gloves and boots. He was battling what seemed to be a demon with red skin, a goatee, horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes who was also wearing a light blue suit that covered his entire body.

The demon seemed to struggle against the young man in battle, he charged forward with his sword in hand but this approach was a mistake for he was struck down by a drill like beam from the dark haired warrior. "I have to admit, watching him grow has become somewhat of a pastime for me…"

The next and final scene was the young man with his hair in its golden form; his hands were cupped and at his side as he charged yellow energy between them. He thrusted his hands forward at what was a giant brown cocoon. This continued for three times until the cocoon was finally destroyed.

After the final scene, the screen turned to black and the two women sat in silence enjoying their tea. This went on for a few brief seconds before Minaho spoke up: "So what will you do now Lady Seto? Will you go do to Earth and pay him a visit yourself?"

"No." Was Seto's answer. "I don't want to appear over eager when we finally meet face to face. The decision to join the GP is one I want to make sure that he makes on his own without any of my influence whatsoever. That being said, I would like to meet him myself."

"I see. Should I contact the GP and request for an officer to recruit him?" Minaho asked.

"That would be much appreciated Minaho." The green haired woman replied. With that, Minaho left the room to contact the GP and tell them about their potential new recruit: Gohan Son!

**Prologue End**

**Before anyone asks, I purposely had Gohan's last name first in the story title because it rolled off the tongue better that way. As you can all tell from this Prologue, I changed up the Buu saga and I do have plans for SERIOUSLY changing up the Tenchi continuity. But that's all I really have to say so catch you all next time in GP Officer Son Gohan! **

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Choices For The Future

**(8/16/16): Rewritten to (hopefully) get rid of all grammar mistakes and to change dialogue. **

**Welcome Back Ladies and Gents to GP Officer: Son Gohan! Let's get this chapter started! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 (Choices for the Future): Start!**

***Cue Cold War from 'The Amazing Spider-man 2 Soundtrack'***

"WOO HOO!" Was the shout of a young man dressed in a black sweater, pants, and a ski mask with the letter A on top speeding away in a white van. Inside the van along with him were two other men in the same attire as he was. They were both middle aged, tall and burly men with a thick moustaches; they were dressed in the same attire as the man that ran in the van save for the fact that one of them had the letter B on his ski mask while the other had the letter C.

"I can't believe it, a million Zeni! And it's all ours!" The young man said. He and his accomplices had just pulled off a giant bank heist, the end result? One million Zeni.

"It's not over yet." Came the booming voice of the man with the letter C on his mask. "Remember the plan, after we get out of Hercule City, we ditch this van and go our separate ways."

"No worries," the man with the letter a on his mask said. "We're practically in the clear, there's nothing that can get in our way now!" As if the world wanted to screw him over, the van came to an immediate halt. By what, you ask?

In front of the Van stood a man in black tights with a green tunic over it, white gloves and shoes. On his head, there was a white bandana and he wore sunglasses. He effortlessly held the car in place by holding his hand out on the hood of the car, despite the screeching wheels of the car trying to force it to get a move on.

"HALT Evil doers!" The shades wearing man said in a loud booming voice. "Give yourselves up now for your misdeeds before you make things even worst for yourselves."

"Damn it. It's Saiyaman!" Robber B said. "What do we do?!"

"I'll tell ya what we do!" Robber A then slammed his foot on the gas pedal in hopes of running down Saiyaman, but the man in green and black would not budge. With a clenched fist, Saiyaman rammed his fist right into the car and ripped out the engine of the van, immediately putting the car to a stop.

"You guys won't be getting far without this. Now give up!

"Crap! Now what?!" Robber A asked. When he looked around him, he saw that his accomplices had exited the van and pretty much ditched him.

Robber B was hauling ass in a desperate attempt to get around from the man in green. Unfortunately, a man running on foot was no match for someone who could fly around the world in minutes. Saiyaman had the crook on the ground knocked out in mere seconds.

Before the Superhero could pick up the crook, he felt something repeatedly and ineffectively pelt him in the back. Looking behind him, he saw Robber C shooting him with his machine gun. In an instant, Saiyaman had snatched the gun away from the thief and broke it in half.

"Your foul weaponry will have no effects on me ne'er do well!" He chanted as he chopped the man in the neck, knocking him out.

"Oh yeah? Well how will my 'foul weaponry' do against this punk here?!' Saiyaman looked to his right and saw that Robber A had taken a hostage, a young boy with shaggy brown hair. "Don't move freak! Or the kid gets it!"

"You scoundrel! You'd use a child as a shield?!" The hero snarled.

"I do what it takes to survive! Now if I were you, I wouldn't move a muscle! You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the kid here, would ya?"

In spite of the dire situation, The Great Saiyaman's snarl faded away and was replaced with a grin: "I won't have to move. As a matter of fact, I'm not even going to be the one to stop you…"

"The hell are you…" Before robber A could finish, his gun was kicked up in the air and he was knocked out with a fierce elbow strike to the side of the head.

The young boy who was held hostage turned and saw his savior: A woman who was wearing attire similar to Saiyaman's, except her tunic was light blue and she was wearing a darker blue long sleeved shirt along with a white and pink helmet with a pink cape.

"You're alright now." She reassured. "He won't try to hurt you anymore…"

"Tommy!" A brunette woman shouted as she ran to the woman.

"Mommy!" The boy shouted as he ran to his mother and gave her a big hug.

"Sorry I'm late Saiyaman." The female hero said as she floated over to her male counterpart. "I was held up with trouble on the other side of the city…"

"That's fine Saiyawoman." The bandana wearing hero said. "As far as I'm concerned, you're right on time."

"Speaking of being on time, we should probably hurry or we'll be late for you-know-what?"

Despite the glasses that hid his eyes, the raised eyebrows of Saiyaman showed the shock and the sense of urgency on his face. "Oh right! We better hurry!" This statement was followed by the two heroes taking to the air and flying off.

**XXX**

The son of Goku and daughter of Hercule had flown down behind a large bulletin board where they pressed a button on their watches, changing out of their superhero outfits and into very special attire; Gohan wearing a black tux while Videl wore a long yellow dress. But, the two pieces of clothing the teenagers had both been wearing were a black graduation cap and gown along with an orange high button pinned to their gowns.

"You ready?" Videl asked.

"Yep. Let's do it." Gohan said with a nod as the two rushed over before they completely missed out on what was sure to be a VERY big day for them.

Today was graduation day for Orange Star High. Students had been lined up waiting for their diplomas dressed in Graduation garbs. This ceremony was held outside the school with parents sitting in bleachers in the back while students with diplomas were sitting closer to the stage. There was one student that was lined up waiting for his diploma before Videl and Gohan rushed up and got in line.

"Lickor Reeshe." The professor called out the name as a young brunette male walked up to the professor, shaking the professor's hand and receiving the diploma and walked off the stage to take his seat. The professor grabbed the next diploma and called the name: "Videl Satan."

"Wish me luck." Videl whispered to Gohan as she walked on and received her diploma, receiving cheers from her peers and the rest of the audience, of course none louder than her father, The World Champ Hercule.

After taking her seat, the professor grabbed the diploma of the last student and read it aloud: "Son Gohan."

Gohan's heart pounded into his chest as he heard his name, he took his walk to receive his diploma, and it seemed like the longest walk of his entire life. Walking to the professor, he sensed for two very vital power levels. Looking up in the stands he saw them: His family. His mother Chi-Chi, his younger brother Goten, plus some of his other friends: Bulma, Trunks, Krillin, 18, and their daughter Maron, Yamcha, and Master Roshi. They were all there, watching him on in this, the biggest moment of his life. With a deep exhale, Gohan grabbed his diploma and shook the hand of his professor. With that and a few words from the Valedictorian Videl, the ceremony came to an end.

**XXX**

"I always dreamt of this day, but now that it's here…I can't believe it." Chi-Chi said with tear stained eyes as her eldest son, who stripped out of his graduation attire and was now wearing a light blue T-shirt with a rice ball on the front, walked up to her and her youngest boy Goten. Not waiting any longer, she embraced Gohan in a big hug. "Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of you! Top of your class and most likely to succeed."

The dark haired young man chuckled lowly as he hugged his mother back for a few brief seconds before he let of her and handed her his diploma: "I believe this is for you." He said.

Chi-Chi stared at the diploma with beaming eyes when the younger Son sibling spoke up.

"Hey Gohan, does this mean you don't have to go to school anymore?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Chi-Chi spoke up for Gohan before he could answer. "Gohan still has college to grow through! Oh goodness, that reminds me, we need to start looking at schools! Set up interviews! Start signing up for scholarships!"

"Easy mom, we'll get all that done. For now, let's just celebrate this okay?" Gohan said with a light chuckle, trying to get his mother off the subject of his future as right now, he didn't want to think about it.

Chi-Chi blinked for a few seconds before saying: "Well, I suppose you're right…." She said. The family was brought out of their moment when they heard a clearing of the throat. Looking behind them, they saw Videl staring at them, her graduation garbs gone and she was now wearing a plain yellow T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey there Einstein." She greeted.

"Hey there Videl, that was a great speech you gave there." Gohan complimented.

"Thanks, I was kind of just winging it near the end…" She rubbed her left arm, still feeling a little anxious over the speech.

Seeing the two young adults tend to their conversation, the wife of Goku saw that as a sign to leave. She grabbed her youngest son by the hand and was about to walk off. "I'll leave you too alone. Gohan don't stay too long…" She said as she and Goten left the two graduates to themselves.

"What was that about? Chi-Chi's giving you a curfew on graduation?" Videl teased.

Gohan's response was to let out a chuckle and said: "Not really. Bulma's planning a party at Capsule Corp for me. It's supposed to be after the graduation ceremony."

"Wait really? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with a light glare shot towards the demi saiyan.

Gohan held his hands up in defense. "I-I just forgot about it. With the graduation ceremony and everything else that was going on, it just slipped my mind."

"Hm. Well, I suppose I'll let it slide this time. It's a bummer, Sharpner had been pestering me for a week to come to his graduation party, if I knew Bulma was throwing you a party, I would've told him I was going to be there."

"Well Videl, if you don't want to go, I'm sure Sharpener would understand if you didn't..." Gohan reasoned but the daughter of Hercule just waved off that thought and responded with:  
"Nah. I'm not just gonna bail at the last minute. Besides, Erasa's also expecting me to be there. Speaking of which, I have to get going right now. Those two are probably waiting for me right now."

"Okay, I'll catch you later Videl. We should get together and train with each other again." The saiyan hybrid offered.

"Sure, that sound like fun." While the two hung out with one another just doing ordinary stuff outside of crime fighting, it'd been quite some time since Videl actually trained with Gohan. As she saw her friend turn on his heel and begin to leave, she called out to him again: "Hey Gohan?"

This caught the taller man's attention as he looked at her again. "Yeah?" He asked.

Videl stood in silence for several seconds before she shook her head and said: "I…just wanted you to tell you to have fun at your party."

"Thanks Videl. See you later." He waved her goodbye as he walked to his family. Videl smiled watching her friend before she let out a depressed sigh.

"Way to go Videl, you blew it…again…" she said. Once again she failed at telling Gohan that she wanted to be more than just his friend. She had these feelings for the hybrid since they trained for the World Tournament a year ago, where Gohan taught her how to fly. She had gotten to know him better throughout that time as they bonded; it was after the tournament, when he went off with his friends and that Supreme Kai person that she knew for sure that she liked him.

Unfortunately, with that realization, there came the fact that she had to confess to him; which turned out to be one of the most difficult things she's never been able to do. Every time it seemed that she had worked up the courage to do so, something got in the way: whether it be some mook trying to cause trouble in the city or one of their friends ruining the mood. And in the instances where that wasn't the case, she just couldn't find it in her to do it.

'What's wrong with you Videl?!' She chastised herself as she rubbed her temples. 'I've trained with the guy, I've met his family, and I've fought crime with him. Hell I even helped him take down a giant muscle bounded freak with golden hair!' She listed, shivering as she remembered the encounter she, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan had against Broly a month after the World Tournament. In the grand scheme of things she wasn't much help in the fight, but she got a few good hits in at least!

She let out a short exhale as she took her mind of her crush and more towards Sharpner's party: "Don't worry about it Videl. For now, just focus on the party; you'll get a chance to tell Gohan how you feel soon enough. It's not like the guy's going anywhere anytime soon…"

**XXX**

Gohan's graduation party at Capsule Corp was a very festive one amongst his closest friends. The attendants at the party were of course the same people that were at the graduation ceremony along with Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi's friend Turtle, Oolong and Puar. Even Vegeta was there, although he stayed in a nearby corner of the room the party took place in. The demi saiyan received a few awesome gifts-and one not so awesome-from his friends: A telescope and a capsule that contained his own gravity room from Bulma, A new gaming console from Yamcha, a copy of his favorite book: 'To Kill A Mockingbird' from Krillin, a couple of manga courtesy of Goten and Trunks. His last gift was being presented to him now, courtesy of Roshi.

"Gohan, consider this gift I have for you as a rite of passage from one man to another." The old master said as he handed Gohan a few books that were covered in brown wrappings.

"Books? Well, Thanks Master Roshi!" The hybrid said as he attempted to remove the wrapping from the books before Roshi grabbed his hands, stopping him from doing so.

"Don't do that!" The old man instantly cried. Everyone in the room was confused by the sudden panicked cry from the turtle hermit. He then closed in on Gohan and whispered: "T-These are meant to be read when you're by yourself…" Unfortunately his whispering wasn't hushed enough that Chi-Chi couldn't hear him, which was why she snatched the gift from Gohan's hands and removed the wrapping, revealing four porn magazines.

The wife and mother of the Son family was now seething mad, if the glare she was giving Roshi was anything to go by.

"N-N-Now Chi-Chi, the boy's eighteen! I'm sure he's had a thought or two about the opposite sex. Especially with that lady friend he's always wi-" He never got to finish that statement because before he knew it, he was socked right in the nose by Chi-Chi.

"You sick pervert!" The boiling red widow shouted as she stomped away at the martial arts master. "I won't let you corrupt my son with those awful magazines!" Gohan and Krillin had to hold her back just so she wouldn't try and kill Roshi.

Other than that little fiasco, the party went off without a problem. Everyone was having a good time…well everyone but Gohan. Goku's firstborn was standing outside, using the excuse that he wanted some air, losing himself in thought.

'Does this mean you don't have to go to school anymore?' Goten's question kept ringing in his head. It should have been an easy answer: Of course. He wanted to go to school; he wanted to be a scholar. It was his dream since he was a kid. So why was it that for the last year and a half, he wasn't sure that was what he wanted anymore?

Don't get him wrong, the last eight years of mostly peace have been great and was time he didn't regret in the slightest. From the addition of Goten to the Son family, to all the studying he's done, to the two years spent in high school. He's made memories in this time that he'll cherish forever. If things were different, he WOULD'VE given up fighting in this time, and he'd be fully focused on being a scholar and going on to becoming a scientist.

While he still had that dream, there was something stirring in him that's existed for this last year: a desire to do something big. Much bigger than just being a scientist, but what it was, he didn't know; and it left him at a crossroad in his life, unsure whether he should move forward with the goal he's long strived to achieve, or does he pick a completely different path altogether, and travel to places unknown. He wasn't sure why now, but the idea of his future was much scarier than it's ever been…

"Gohan." Looking up, he saw him. The man with green skin who was wearing a white cape and turban along with a purple gi; his first mentor and closest friend, Piccolo.

"Piccolo. Hey! Why aren't you at the party?" Gohan asked.

"You know better than anyone that I'm not one for parties. I'd rather spend my time meditating. I'm just here to congratulate you for your graduation." The Namekian said.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and chuckled before saying: "Oh thanks for that…"

Piccolo gave his former student a keen eye looking at him then he said: "You look troubled Gohan. Is something the matter?"

"What? Something the matter? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Gohan waved off while laughing, but the stern look on the Namek's face said he wasn't buying that. "There's no pulling the wool over your eyes is there?" He asked with a sigh.

Piccolo smirked at that question and answered with: "You think I can't tell when there's something bothering you; with as long as we've known each other?"

Gohan sighed; if there was anyone he could tell about this, it was his friend Piccolo. He looked around; making sure no one was nearby and then began to pour his heart out.

"All my life, all I wanted was to be a scholar. I spent so much time reading books, doing math equations, and studying biology terminology. I thought I had my whole life mapped out. I was gonna graduate high school, go to college, get my diploma, then go on to become a great scientist. But lately, I feel like…I'm having second thoughts. I'm thinking that maybe going to college and being a scholar isn't what the future has planned out for me…"

"Do you have an idea of what you want to do if you don't want to go to college?" Piccolo asked. Gohan looked down to the ground and said.

"This is gonna sound silly but…I thought that I wanted a normal and peaceful life. But there's this part of me, I guess that's my Saiyan half, that misses the adventure, the action. Well, minus all the life or death fights. This feeling I have now, it was there when I was younger, but I guess I just buried it in the books, but ever since that situation with Babidi, it's come back and it's stronger than ever. Guess my dad's rubbed off on me more than I thought…I don't know, maybe it's just after graduation scares."

"Then, there's a part of you that desires a more exciting future?" Piccolo asked to which Gohan answered with a nod. "Gohan, if you've thought about this, then it's something you need time to figure out and decide for yourself." Piccolo said with a hand placed on the spiky haired man's left shoulder. "Does Chi-Chi know about this?"

"My mom…There's no way she can know this. She wants me to be in college more than I do…"

"Gohan, you're a grown man now and this is your future here, not Chi-Chi's. If you're having second thoughts about going to school then you have to put your foot down and tell her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan said. "Thanks Piccolo, I feel a little better about this."

"Anytime, Gohan." The Namekian said with a smile. "Before I forget, here; it's a gift from everyone at the lookout and Korin's tower." He said as he took out a capsule that Dende received from Bulma and handed it to the demi-saiyan.

After pressing the switch on and tossing the capsule to ground, the cloud of smoke that usually came with activating a capsule dissipated, revealing a new gi with a bag of Senzu Beans on top of it. Gohan picked both up and stashed the bag of Senzu in his pocket and proceeded to get a closer inspection of the new Gi.

It was a combination of Piccolo's and his father's with Piccolo's purple gi and Goku's dark blue undershirt, wrist bands, and sash. On the top right side of it there was a patch with the kanji for Gohan's family name Son on it and when he flipped to the back, there was a much larger patch with symbol on the back meaning guardian.

"Guardian?" Gohan said the name aloud as he raised an eyebrow.

"Dende thought it would be a fitting title for you." The Namekian explained. "He, along with Korin and Yajirobe, also wanted me to send you their congrats."

"Oh, well tell them I said thanks; and thanks for the GI Piccolo. It looks great!" Gohan complimented.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later." With that, the Namekian took to the skies, looking over his shoulder as his former student and friend waved him goodbye.

Gohan stored his present back into the capsule it came from and headed back inside, where the rest the party continued for a few more hours until everyone went home that night.

**XXX**

Gohan stretched his limbs as he walked to his usual area to train in his new GI. You read that right: Son Gohan was willfully training. In the last eight years since the defeat of Cell, Gohan continued honing his martial arts skills and growing stronger. The first three months after the android's demise, Gohan admittedly didn't care about training and just focused on studying as he didn't see any reason to train. That thought exited his mind after the Bojack incident where the leader of the Galaxy Soldiers interrupted the Intergalactic Martial Arts tournament and wreaked havoc.

It was after Bojack's defeat that the half saiyan truly learned the weight of the responsibility his father entrusted him with when he died. Being tasked with protecting the Earth meant that he had to be ready for whatever threatened the Earth.

This meant that he had to learn to balance his training with his studies, which was initially a very difficult task for him, especially with Chi-Chi fighting him every time the issue came up. But he eventually convinced her that this was what was best for him and she begrudgingly approved of it. His training ranged from him training on his own to sparring and meditating with Piccolo which led to him learning one of the Namekian's signature moves, the Special Beam Cannon, to even using Bulma's gravity chamber when Vegeta wasn't. When Goten was of age, he started training with him in an apprentice like role.

But today for him was an independent meditation day, which did wonders for clearing his mind, something he needed right now to better think about his future, and what was a right action for him.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. It was the same place where he taught Videl to fly for the World Tournament. He then proceeded to sit down Indian style and placed his right hand on top of his left, a form he picked up from his first mentor and let his mind drift away from all his troubles. It was actually very therapeutic for him, not having to worry about anything and just take in the calms of nature all around him. Five minutes in and he felt very in touch with his surrounding environment. He could feel the wind blowing on his skin and causing the grass to rustle. He could hear the chirping of the birds in the numerous trees and sense other wildlife just tending to their own devices. He could also hear the… very aggravating screeching noise that was closing in on him?!

"GAH! What is that noise?!" The half Saiyan more shouted than asked as he hopped to his feet and looked around in hopes of finding that rather aggravating noise. It was then something that he couldn't see dropped from the sky and stopped just before hitting the ground, the speed it was coming from and the way it immediately stopped created a burst of wind that blew Gohan away. Luckily, the eldest Son sibling was able to catch himself in the air.

"What on Earth?!" A confused Gohan asked as he looked down at seemingly nothing. He decided since he couldn't see anything, he would feel it out. With some focus, he managed to sense someone inside whatever that thing was, and while he or she's power was higher than that of a normal person's, it didn't hold a candle to his own. He floated forward until his face collided with something solid. Placing his hand on it, he couldn't get a read on what it was, some ship maybe? When he heard a strange sounding noise, he slowly descended to the ground and watched as waves formed on, what he assumed was, the bottom of the object. Gohan took a fighting stance, ready to face anything. He was no stranger to aliens coming on his planet, wanting to raise hell; he was trained and ready for anything, anything but a surprisingly normal looking woman materializing from the waves.

Gohan dropped his stance and just stared at the woman blankly as she slowly began to walk towards him. As she walked to him he noticed her short blond hair, her attire that consisted of a dark gray long sleeved skin tight shirt along with a pair of light gray form fitting pants. Now that he got a closer look at her, she was taller than the average woman, about Five foot six, maybe seven? And her eyes were actually this pretty bluish green color. She also was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hellooooo? Is anyone there?" She asked.

"Huh?" Gohan said finally snapping out of his stupor.

"Oh great! I was worried for a second that my ship landing might have done something to hurt you or something! You wouldn't begin to imagine the amount of trouble I would've gotten into if that happened." She then finished with her laughing.

Gohan owlishly blinked at the blonde and simply responded with: "Uhhhh…"

"So, you're Son Gohan?" The mysterious blonde asked, interrupting Gohan.

"Well, yes I am, but how do you know…" Once again, he was interrupted.

"Great! It's good to know that the coordinates to find you weren't wrong. With my current situation, I seriously don't want to screw any assignment up. Look at me rambling; it's not like my ranking matters to you…" After that statement, she then took a good look at Gohan; a very long good look at him. This was so she could confirm something herself.

It was unheard of for an Earth native to be recruited in the GP. It was a backwards planet in terms of technology and their people's awareness of just how vast and full of life the universe is outside of their planet. Using the analytical skills she's acquired over her career as a detective, she decided to see what made this guy so impressive the GP needed to recruit him.

Her hands roamed from his strong chest to his arms. The man worked out a lot, or was at least VERY physically active as he was very muscular, freakishly so. Perhaps he was some kind of bodybuilder? "No wonder you're being considered. You must've worked yourself to the bone to get a body like this…"

"Wh-What am I being considered for?" the hybrid's question fell on deaf ears as the mysterious woman continued to roam her hands all over his body. Her actions making him feel very uncomfortable. But, because he hadn't sensed any evil intentions from her and her actions seemed more like she was inspecting him than anything else, he hadn't made any moves to stop her.

Judging from his current wardrobe, the blonde gathered he practiced some type of martial art. Purple and blue was an interesting combination of colors she supposed. When she circled around him, she saw the patch with the Guardian kanji on it. It had to mean something. Maybe it was a family heirloom? That the next of kin who wore it were given some type of responsibility to protect something important? Now she had to know what the deal with it was.

"Where'd you get the gi?" she asked.

"A friend gave it to me." His answer was short, brief, and honest while not giving away any information about his life. As far as he was concerned, he still needed to keep his guard up around this lady. Who knows what stunt she'd pull the second he let it down…

The short answer was not lost on Amane. He was being hush-hush with his answers, which considering she kind of came out of nowhere, it was no surprise. She noticed his muscles were tensed, as if he was anticipating her striking him. That martial arts training surely gave him good reflexes, good by the standards of Earth anyway. Of course, she was never informed of just how powerful the young man in front of her was…

She looked right in his black eyes, as if she was trying to peer into his very soul. She saw a lot in those eyes: nervousness, the feeling of being under pressure (Although she was pretty sure she was the reason for that). But in those eyes, she saw something much deeper. Something she had seen in herself.

A yearning for more; and upon seeing it, her self-evaluation of the guy came to an end.

The hybrid himself was growing a little nervous at how close and touchy this woman was. Admittedly, despite all his high school experiences, he was still very new when it came to dealing with women. "Umm...ma'am?" he called out to the stranger in hopes of getting her to stop being so close.

Apparently, it worked when the blonde stopped feeling his chest and said: "My mother is called ma'am. You can call me Kaunaq. Amane Kaunaq. Now that I see you in person Gohan, I must say, I can definitely see that you'd make a nice fit into the GP."

"The wha…"

"The GP! It's a great career move for you Gohan. You can earn your technician's license, not to mention all the benefits you earn! The pay isn't bad either…" She listed.

"Wait, what's the GP?" Gohan asked.

"I'd love to explain to you, but I don't have time; here." She handed Gohan a pamphlet. "This isn't an entertaining read, but it will fill you in on the details you need to know."

"Uh…Okay…" He said, receiving the pamphlet.

"Great! Then that means my work here is done!" Amane then began to walk away from Gohan.

"Huh? W-Wait!" Gohan called out to her and he seemingly got her attention when Amane stopped and glanced at Gohan over her shoulder.

"I can see it in your eyes: you're not very satisfied with what you're doing right now, are you?" Looking back, she saw the martial artist was in silence. It more than showed that she was correct in her earlier analysis. With no verbal response, she gave continued on: "If that's the case, then give the GP a shot. It's not fun and games, I can tell you that. But if you decide to join, I promise you it'll worth your while…" She said with a wink as the ground once again vibrated and waves formed around Amane."

"GEH! Not again!" Gohan cried out with his eyes closed and his hands over his ears. This lasted for only a few brief seconds before it stopped, signaling that the ship (?) was seemingly gone.

"Huh?" Gohan wondered as he looked around. He tried to sense for Amane but her energy also vanished. Gohan took a look at the pamphlet he was given that read: "Galaxy Police." He looked to the sky and all he could ask was:

"What just happened?"

**Chapter End**

**And there we go. With this chapter, I guess I wanted to give more realism to Gohan. I didn't want him to just magically get up one day and say: "Hey! I don't want to be a scholar anymore! I just wanna spend my whole life training." I wanted where he is now in the fic to feel more…natural; and what's more natural than being scared of what life after high school has in store for you and whether you really know for sure if you know what you want to do in life. Whether I succeeded or not, I'll leave it up to you guys. **

**I'll catch you all Next Time in GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

**Mdhunter111: **Ask and you shall receive :)

**Cereberus13: **Thanks. Hope I can keep you interested.

**Rebmul: **I have some vague idea for pairings. But you'll just have to keep reading to see what I do with them ;)

**Egohan: **As someone who has Gohan in their username, I appreciate this.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Support

**Welcome back Peeps to GP Officer, Son Gohan! This chapter is dedicated to all moms/mother figures everywhere. So let's get into it: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 (Support): Start!**

The Lookout: A platform located at a point higher than any could see; a tower located high above the clouds, this also included Korin Tower the tower owned by Master Korin, that was connected to it. The Lookout had been the meeting grounds for the Z-fighters, it was where they could see and sense battles that were transpiring whenever danger struck. The people here that took residence in this area were the genie known as Mr. Popo, Gohan's mentor and friend Piccolo, and of course, the Earth's guardian Dende. These three were in relative peace, enjoying the tranquility that the lookout was usually associated with: Popo was watering plants, Piccolo was meditating as was per usual, and Dende was on the edge of the lookout watching all of Earth's inhabitants as they carried on with their usual activities in the day.

But when Dende sensed a very familiar energy coming towards the lookout, a smile shone on his face. Taking a few steps back, he saw Gohan shooting up into the sky before landing on the lookout. The young Namekian walked over to him and said:

"Gohan! It's been a while; I see you're enjoying the new GI."

The demi saiyan traced a hand over his new wardrobe and grinned: "Yeah. It feels really comfortable! Thanks Dende." He said.

"As great as it is to have you up here on the lookout, I get the feeling that you aren't here just for a regular visit." Dende said.

"Actually, I came here to talk to Piccolo…" The hybrid explained. Piccolo sensing and hearing Gohan got out of his meditative state and walked over to him

"Gohan. Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Actually Piccolo, there's something I need your help with…" Goku's eldest son said. He proceeded to show the pamphlet he received from Amane and the two, along with Dende and Popo who had just finished watering plants, read it. In the pamphlet there were details on what the GP involved with and three out of the four readers didn't know what to make of it.

"I must have read this thing a dozen times on the way here…" Gohan stated.

"The Galaxy Police? I've heard of these people before!" Dende stated. The elder Namekian and Demi-Saiyan looked at him with widened eyes.

"You have? When?" Gohan asked.

"It was after I and the other Namekians were transported to New Namek. We had been living peacefully there for a month before an unknown ship landed on the planet. We were scared, fearing that another tyrant like Frieza had arrived, ready to cause harm to our new home. But as it turned out, a human looking person and this dog like alien arrived and just asked us questions. They were apparently there because they knew about the destruction of the first Namek. Plus, the sudden resurgence of the Namekian people made them curious; they wanted more details as to what happened on that day." Dende finished explaining.

"What did you tell them?" Piccolo questioned.

"Everything; how Frieza and his soldiers came to the first Namek and caused harm to my people in search of the dragon balls, you guys' involvement in it all, and then how Goku defeated Frieza…"

"And after that?"

"After that, nothing. They just thanked us for our cooperation, apologized for what happened to first Namek, and then they just left…"

"That sounds a little strange," Piccolo said with crossed arms and a scowl. "These people just came to ask questions? It sounds a little suspicious…" he said.

Gohan rubbed under his chin and thought very hard about this new info. "I don't know Piccolo," he started. "Is there anything suspicious about asking about what happened to a planet? Especially considering the fact that a species that was thought to be extinct turned out to be more alive than ever?"

"It's not just that Gohan." Piccolo said. "Think about it, do you honestly think that someone with a reputation like Frieza's wouldn't be known across the universe? If this so called Galaxy Police's job is to capture criminals across the galaxy like it says in this pamphlet, then why weren't they aware of Frieza's intentions before he came to the planet? And if they knew of the planet's destruction, where were they when the planet was exploding? Something about this feels too shady for my liking…"

"Hm…Yeah, you do bring up a lot of good points." Gohan admitted. "But even so, everything turned out okay in the end. Frieza was stopped, the Namekians for the most part were okay and we found them a new home, and we managed to wish all our dead friends back to life…"

"That's the kind of thing I would expect your father to say…"

"Heh heh. Sorry…" was Gohan's apology as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. Instead of being angry, Piccolo just exhaled.

"No need for apologies Gohan." Piccolo smiled. "That positive attitude and optimism is a good thing to have in times of despair. I would never tell him this to his face, but I respect him for who he was as both a warrior and the effect he had on people. It's good to see some of his traits being passed on down to you."

"Thanks Piccolo. But your stand on things isn't wrong; if these guys are what they say they are, then there are a lot of things piling up here that I'd like some answers to."

"So what are you going to do now Gohan? It sounds a lot like you plan on joining…" Dende said.

Hearing this, Gohan's eyes wandered down to the ground. "To…to be honest Dende, I'm not sure. I won't lie, from everything I've read in this pamphlet, the GP sounds like a fun and exciting place. But could I really just leave Earth to be out there in space?"

"Gohan look, if this is about Chi-Chi…?"

"It's not just about my mom Piccolo," The hybrid started with his back turned to the two Nameks. "It's about Goten, you, Dende, Videl. Everyone and thing I know and love is here on Earth; and this Galaxy Police is expecting me to abandon all of that. Not only that, but when my dad died, he left it up to me to protect Earth. What if something happens to the planet and I'm not here to save it? I…I can't go knowing that…"

Piccolo looked at his former student and saw the distress this current inner conflict was causing him confusion and trouble. He had seen plenty of scenarios where the half-breed was like this after Goku's death, where he seemed like he didn't need the answer and he had no one to turn to; it was times like this where the Namekian wished the man was still alive so he could be here to talk to his son, but because he wasn't he made sure to be there to support and guide the boy whenever he could much like he did yesterday, and much like he was about to now.

He walked over to Gohan and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing Goku's firstborn to turn around and look at him. Once he got his attention, Piccolo spoke.

"Gohan, I know you want to uphold your promise to Goku, but you can't hold his words over your head your whole life. I can tell you right now that if it Goku were here right now, he would want you to go. Hell, if he were in your position, he'd take the opportunity without a second thought…"

"Heh. Yeah, you're right about that…" Gohan said, allowing a small smile to creep onto his face.

"Goku believed something: that if he wasn't there to protect the Earth, he could count on the rest of us to pick up the slack. You don't have to put the fate of the planet on your shoulders alone. If you leave, I promise that I, along with Vegeta and the others, will be more than ready to step up against whatever threatens the planet."

"I understand; this has actually made things clearer for me. Thanks Piccolo, I knew coming here for your input would help me."

Piccolo just smiled at his former pupil and said: "Anytime; "I've never said this to you Gohan, but I'm proud of the man you're growing into. Just know that I'm behind whichever decision you make."

"I know. Well I better get going. Mom's probably wondering where I am right now." Gohan said as he floated upwards. He moved towards the edge of the Lookout, ready to leave. Not before Piccolo gave him the following words of advice:

"Gohan, whatever path you choose, make sure it's the one that you want for yourself, this is an offer I'm sure you won't get twice, so do what will make you happy."

Gohan looked over his shoulder and gave both his former mentor and the guardian of The Earth the trademark Son family grin. "I will Piccolo, thanks…for everything... I'll see you guys!" Gohan blasted down towards the sky

Dende and Piccolo watched Gohan descend towards the ground, looking more and more like a small dot as he did so. Things had gotten quite for a few seconds before Dende spoke up:

"Why did that goodbye sound like we weren't going to see him again for a while?" He asked. In response, Piccolo merely smiled.

"Because his mind is made up; I think it was before he even got here. Right now, I think he just needs to straighten some things he's unsure of out. If he doesn't do this, he won't be able to go through with the decision of leaving Earth."

"Like who will protect the Earth?"

"Not just that, the biggest obstacle that will keep him from leaving is his mother. Gohan will stay if he doesn't get his mother's approval of this, and that's if he even has the nerve to tell her in the first place…"

**XXX**

"Gohan, there you are." Chi-Chi said as she watched her eldest son walk in while she was preparing lunch. "You were out later than usual; I thought something had happened…"

"Oh nothing happened mom. I was just flying to clear my head." Gohan sugarcoated. That was honestly why he was at the Lookout.

"Clear your mind? Is there something that's wrong Gohan, you know you can tell me if that's the case." Said the Son widow.

"It's just…" Gohan started pulling out the pamphlet that he stored in the back of his pants, ready to explain exactly why he needed to clear his. To tell her that he had plans to join the Galaxy Police.

"Just what?" Asked Chi-Chi as she took her focus off of the dish she was preparing to look at Gohan. When he looked her in the eye, Gohan froze. He pictured it then and there: the sight of him showing here the pamphlet and suggesting that he wanted to go to the GP. He could also see the eventual flip out his mom would have and her denying him of going to the GP and her swinging that ever so evil frying pan of doom at him.

With a gulp, the Demi-Saiyan stuffed the pamphlet back into his pants and said: "Just…thinking about which school would be best for me…" He lied, mentally chastising himself for his cowardice when it came to talking to his mother.

"Oh, well I can see why you'd be so nervous. But no need to worry, I have a couple of schools in mind for you, all we have to do is call them and set up some interviews."

"That's great…" said Gohan with forced enthusiasm. "So, where's Goten?"

"He's over at Capsule Corp playing with Trunks." She explained. "Anyway, change out of those clothes. I need a hand in the kitchen."

"On it." Gohan said as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Goten and changed into a white tank top and black pants. His GI lay sprawled on the bed along with the pamphlet. Gohan 1ooked down at the pamphlet and started to pick it up and read once again.

"Gohan, did you-" Chi-Chi looked on in curiosity when she entered the room for she saw her oldest son jump in surprise and quickly hid the pamphlet behind his back, hoping that she didn't see it. "What's that you're holding?"

"O-Oh nothing!" Gohan pathetically lied hoping deep down that his mother would buy that. Unfortunately, the world had different plans for him.

"Gohan, hand me whatever it is behind your back." Gohan's mother instructed.

"I-I have no idea what you're-"

"NOW!" With a dejected sigh, Gohan handed the pamphlet to his mom. He closed his eyes as his mother began reading the pamphlet, he was mentally preparing himself for the verbal lashing that was bound to happen when she finished reading, but surprisingly after thirty minutes…Chi-Chi had remained quiet.

The firstborn of Chi-Chi and Goku opened his eyes and saw that his mother was still reading the pamphlet quite intently. This actually gave the spiky haired man a glimmer of hope which could be seen in his eyes. Of course that hope was probably for naught as he knew what the answer was going to be once Chi-Chi finished reading.

Another five minutes had gone by and Chi-Chi had gotten all the info she needed out of the pamphlet and closed it. She looked up at her son to see that he had a hopeful expression on his face, plus there was something in his eyes. There was this…glimmer there; something that she had seen before a lot of times in her life with her late husband. She gave her eldest son a look before she asked:

"You want to go don't you Gohan?"

"Huh?"

"I know that look in your eyes well enough. Your father used to have that same look whenever he found his next big fight or adventure. Like father, like son I guess…"

"It's no big deal mom, I was just gonna throw this dumb thing away and be done with it…" Gohan said with a tad bit of a forced smile.

"Is that what you really want or are you just saying what you think I want to hear?" Chi-Chi asked which gained her a look of surprise from her son.

"What…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to tell me what YOU want Gohan…"

Completely caught off guard by the fact that his mother of all people asked him this, Gohan closed his eyes and truly thought about his response here. After ten seconds of gathering his thoughts, Gohan began his explanation: "Well I…I don't think my future just has college and a nice job in store for me. I get the feeling that there's something greater for me, and that something greater might be out there in the Galaxy Police. So, I want to do this." There it was; Gohan put everything out there for his mother to hear and now he was prepared for what the inevitable shit storm that was bound to ensue from Chi-Chi; he could feel the frying pan of doom crashing against his skull. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect the answer that he did receive from his mom.

"Okay." Chi-Chi was not one for materialistic objects, but in that moment she wished she had a camera, because the face Gohan made when she gave her approval was one that she could save for years to come and share with her future (and she means very FAR into the future) grandchildren.

"That's…that's it? Just Okay?" Gohan asked; his eyes as wide as plates.

"That's it." Chi-Chi nodded.

"You mean…you're fine with me going out into space?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with the anger Gohan expected her to initially have. "I don't want you to go off into space and fighting some crazy aliens and who knows what! I want you here, at home where I know you'll be at a great school working towards a diploma…" After her mini rant she took a breath and reverted back to a calm expression.

"But, you're an adult Gohan, and this is YOUR life. You have to make choices for yourself and decide what kind of person you want to be; and no matter how much I may not like some of your choices, the only thing I can do is support you. So go, have your little adventures in space. Just…just…"

"Mom…" Gohan watched in surprise, not only at the words she was saying, but what she was doing while she was talking to him.

His mother was now in tears.

"It's funny…" Chi-Chi said with a smile while she was still crying. "I can remember when you were just born. I held you in my arms and I knew just by looking at you, that you were going to be a great child who was going to do great things, and I've watched you grow into a great young man; and now that you're a man and you're going on with the rest of your life I…I wish I had the Dragon Balls so that I could wish that you were still that baby."

Gohan watched on as he saw his mother pour her heart out to him and it tore at him to see her upset like this. He hated seeing her in the state she was right now. He never forgot just how much of a mess she was after she found out that Goku died for the second time. He spent weeks berating himself for his recklessness against Cell when he saw Chi-Chi's reaction. He promised himself after that that he wouldn't do anything to make her cry again.

But here he stood, feeling miserable because he had just broken that promise…

"I know I was hard on you sometimes when you were growing up, especially when it came to your school work and you training, but I did that because I wanted you to be safe, I never wanted to see you hurt or in danger." This was the honest truth with Chi-Chi. One of the biggest reasons she raised Gohan the way she did was because of the battle between Goku and Piccolo in the World Tournament. She clearly remembered seeing how Goku was beaten and battered as the fight went on. She remembered the number of times she thought that Goku had died in that fight.

It was her main reason for keeping Gohan as far away from fighting as possible, not only because she didn't want him to end up uneducated like Goku, but because she never wanted to see him physically beaten like Goku was on that day…

"I wish I could keep you here and protect you from whatever the world throws at you Gohan. It's all I wanted. Every time you went with your father and his friends for some fight that was the one thing I thought about. I worried myself sick that you didn't get hurt or worst…dead." She didn't want her son to end up like her father (As much as she loved the man), leaving home to go on some adventure or fight and never come back.

But now, he came here and told her that that was exactly what he was going to do. He was leaving the safety of his home to go off into space. She just wanted to yell at the top of her lungs and forbid him from going, but deep down, she knew that this wasn't her call. Gohan was a man now, and the only thing she could do now was just accept his decisions and hope for the best. She hated that thought, but she had to do it.

That was one of the burdens of being a mother: Watching her son grow up and leave the nest.

She ran to her son and wrapped her arms around him: "Despite everything that's happened in our lives up to now and no matter what you do from this day forward Gohan; I want you to know that… I'm so proud of you, whether it was you getting A's in class, or it was you winning an important fight, I'm proud. You've grown up to be such a wonderful person, one that I know who will go on to be great. I'll support you in whatever you do…Just promise me, when you leave to go off into space, promise you'll do everything you can to be safe."

Gohan smiled and returned his mother's hug with one of his own. His mother was overbearing, this was a fact that was as obvious as the fact that the sky was blue. But seeing her like this and hearing her reasoning for doing it all; it really opened his eyes to a lot of things. And it was now his turn to get some things off of his chest.

"I promise; thanks mom. I'm proud of you too" He softly gripped his mom by her shoulders and pushed her so that they were making eye contact. "I know that wherever he is in Otherworld, dad feels the same way. I know that dad and I haven' been easy to deal with at times, but you stuck with us and you were patient, no matter what crazy thing we got ourselves into. If we didn't have you in our lives then I'm sure things would've been worse than they ended up being. I'm happy…and so proud to be your son." He hugged her again and said. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie…" Chi-Chi said with a smile on her face. She then broke the hug and wiped her tears. "Okay, now that we've taken care of that, can you lend me a hand in getting the table set up for lunch?"

"Sure thing, just let me sign this thing first."

"Here, you need your thumb print for this thing." Chi-Chi threw her son a thumb ink pad for him. She left the room to let her son sign the pamphlet which didn't take long, and he soon after joined her and set up for lunch.

**XXX**

The rest of that day went unhitched for the most part. Goten came back from Capsule Corp and he, Chi-Chi and Gohan ate lunch. During the meal, Gohan dropped the news of him going to the GP which got the youngest Son boy excited and asking if he could come with, a request that his mommy instantly denied. After lunch, Gohan and Goten went fishing and hanging out till night and after that the two went home and got some rest, Gohan falling asleep with his hand placed right on top of the pamphlet; as he quickly drifted off to sleep, the pamphlet began to glow blue. A sign that something big was about to happen…

Gohan snored, enjoying his slumber to its fullest. That was when he felt a soft hand rubbing his hair, but he soon knocked it away and continued sleeping. Then he felt it again, causing a strained expression to appear on his face. "Geh, knock it off Goten. I'm trying to sleep." He knocked the hand away again. But for a third time he felt the hand on his hair, only this time he heard giggling from a soft feminine voice that wasn't his mother.

"Wow…this hair is so spiky, yet so soft…" Yep, that definitely wasn't his mother talking, which in turn caused the demi-saiyan to open his eyes and sit up on the bed to see nothing but black, literally. He tried looking around for any source of light and the only thing he found was a woman to his right; she was wearing a blue and white dress. She was blond hair that flowed down to her back and tied in a ponytail with a red band.

Her blue eyes stared right at the half alien as she continued to affectionately rub his hair, much to his confusion.

"Uh…Excuse me ma'am," He awkwardly began. "Do you know where I am? I get the feeling I'm not in my house anymore." The second Gohan finished asking that question, the door opening, revealing a man with brown skin, black eyes, and a red dot in the center of his forehead wearing a purple military like uniform.

"Good morning, Gohan Son." The man began. "While you are here, I will be your guide."

Gohan turned around to face the man and he asked: "Guide? For what?"

The man gave Earth's strongest warrior a salute and answered: "Congratulations on your acceptance into the GP Academy."

"What?" Gohan said standing up. He walked over to the man. "You're just taking me away?! I can't leave just yet! My family doesn't know about this!"

"Actually, Gohan." The man corrected. "Your family is fully aware of this and have given their consent."

Hearing this, Gohan's eyebrow raised. "They…have?" He asked.

"Yes, they have. If you don't believe me I have the video to prove it." He pressed a button that was apparently on his wrist causing a screen to appear out of nowhere and begin playing.

On the screen, there sat Chi-Chi and Goten and they were both giving the warmest and most sincere smiles possible.

"Hey big bro. The weird purple man…"

"Goten, don't be rude." Chi-Chi scolded.

"Sorry mom." The young boy apologized. "This guy holding the camera said, you'd already be gone when you see this. I wanted to come with you but mom wouldn't let me, plus the purple man said I was too young." Gohan couldn't help but smile when he saw his little brother pouting at the fact that he couldn't go off into space. "But he said I could give you some presents, so I gave him the stuff I got you for when you finished school. Plus I made something special for you! But mom said you can't open it yet."

"Goten, finish it up sweetie."

"Okay mom, anyway Gohan, go kick a lot of butt and catch a lot of bad guys out there in space. I wanna hear about it when you get back! I'll miss you…"

"Gohan, I told you everything I needed to yesterday, so there's no need to repeat it." Chi-Chi said. "Just know that I love you, and…have fun up there. But promise me you'll be safe; that means no being around the wrong crowd, no alcohol, and avoid suspicious looking people, ESPECIALLY women!" She advised. "I also left you a couple of gifts. Some you can't open until you touch down and you're in the place you'll be staying. I love you, be safe." After those final words, the screen shut to black, and a few tears were falling down Gohan's face.

"Are you alright?" The man in purple asked. Gohan rubbed his tears and with the biggest smile he ever had, he answered:

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better than I do now." Gohan was given a small case, now that he got a good look at it; he recognized that it was his capsule case Bulma had given him some years ago…

"This was what your family wanted me to give you." The guide informed. Before Gohan could give a response, the darkness began to fade away and a bright light began to overshadow him. Turning towards this source of light Gohan saw that he was smack in the middle of space; as a matter of fact he was going right by Saturn.

He saw the stars in space from the inside of what he was sure was the ship and he was astounded. It had been over ten years since his adventures in Namek. He had forgotten just how beautiful the vast of space could truly be. He looked down at his capsule case and a smile once again found its way across his face once again.

"Mom…Goten…I don't know just what the GP has in store for me, but I promise I'm gonna give it everything I've got…and the whole universe won't forget the name Gohan Son." Seeing the outsides of space, the unknown of what was next for him, it had the good old Saiyan blood within him pumping, and he was getting excited by the minute. His family was in full support of him in this new venture, and he was gonna take full advantage of that!

Gohan wasn't sure of what was next for him in his newest journey, but whatever it was, he was more than ready for whatever challenge was thrown his way!

**Chapter End**

**Yeah, bet you were expecting a big confrontation/argument between Gohan and his moms and him being all 'f**k you mom, I do what I want'! Nah, that would've been too easy to do. Now Chi-Chi has a bit of a bad rep in the Dragonball fandom and people (myself included for a time) confuse her overbearingness for bitchiness; and while she can be pretty naggy, I wanted this chapter to show that she does love Gohan and no matter what choice he makes and how she feels about it, she'll still support him. **

**Also, could any fans here describe to me what the GP uniforms look like, I feel like I failed at describing them in this and the last chapter, and I don't want to just tell you guys to Google what they look like…**

**Anyways, I'll catch you all next time in GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

**Guest: **Hm…I'll leave NB in this fic a mystery for now…

** DARK-ZERO-0000: **Vegeta may know more than you think…I'll just leave it at that…

** Egohan: **It might not have gone how you think it would, but here you go

** Cerberus13**: BAM! This soon enough?

** Waffle192: **Sorry, this might not be as long as you wanted, but I hope this will still satisfy you…

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting The Devil Princess!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE (Even though we're already 20 days into it…)! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the Gohan/Chi-Chi scene last chap, that's probably the scene I'm proudest of in my entire fanfic writing career so far. Now let's rock the space dragon with GP Officer: Son Gohan! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 (Meeting the Devil Princess!): Start!**

It had been….actually, Gohan wasn't sure HOW long it's been since he was in space, he was just gonna go out on a limb and say that he had been here for a really, really long time. As a matter of fact, he had just finished watching a rather entertaining video that promoted the Galaxy Police. It reminded him of the commercials on Earth that tried to get people onto the army by showing how cool it was. After the video on the GP finished, Gohan had to applaud just how engaging and well made the whole thing was in general.

"Wow that was a fun watch. You guys look more like superheroes than officers..." He complimented in wonder. He was brought out of his slight stupor when he heard the guide call out to him.

"Cadet Gohan."

"Yes?" He asked, turning to his right to see the dark skinned man saluting him.

"Welcome. You are one of us now." He wasn't the only one saluting the demi-saiyan, the blonde woman followed suit, along with the crew that was in charge of helping the ship fly.

"Congratulations and welcome to the Galaxy Police."

"Gee, thanks guys. I'm honored to be here…" Gohan sheepishly replied. After a few moments of making sure that everything in the ship was running smoothly, the guide called for the hyperspace jump to be initiated.

"So, what now? Are we going to the GP headquarters?" Gohan asked.

"Not yet." The guide answered. "Before we head there, there's someone who would like to meet you Gohan."

"Someone who wants to meet me?" The Demi Saiyan repeated. "Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Someone with a lot of influence in the galaxy, and one who if she invites you to anything, you best wouldn't want to be late."

"Not to mention, she's such a smart dresser!" The blonde added.

"Mitoto…" The warren face palmed. Honestly, he wondered where that woman's mind was sometimes. It's no wonder her daughter is so ditzy.

"Well, if she's really as big a person as you say she is and she wants to meet me, I guess I don't have a say in the matter…" Gohan concluded.

"Right." The guide said. "Set the coordinates that we were given, we're meeting with the Mikagami."

"Mikagami? Is that the name of the person we're meeting?" Gohan asked.

"Not exactly." Mitoto said. "The Mikagami is the name of the ship that the woman you're meeting owns. The name of the woman you're meeting is…"

**XXX**

"Lady Seto." A man with a brown ponytail and eyes called out to the political official and she cracked an eye at him in response.

"Yes Kane?" The brunette, Kanemitsu Hirata had a look of disapproval at that nickname, but he paid it no mind in favor of not stirring Seto's wrath. Instead, he brought up a topic that had been bothering him since he first caught wind of the situation at hand.

"Are you sure you should recruit this person? You know the GP's policy about Earthlings. It's forbidden!"

A virtual screen appeared in front of the green haired woman, showing Gohan's face on it. "Maybe so, but we can make an exception with Gohan. Besides, how could I turn away an applicant that cute?"

Hearing that reasoning, Kanemitsu, along with Minaho who had been quietly standing next to him, sighed. "Lady Seto, I'm being serious here."

"As am I Kane, or do you not have faith in my decisions?" Seto challenged.

"N-NO!" Kanemitsu blurted out. "Of course not, I was just…"

"Trust me Kane, Gohan has more than enough credentials to be in the GP; and someone of his abilities will be more than helpful to us…" Seto finished.

**XXX**

"The Devil Princess?!" Gohan shouted in what one would associate as horror. Mitoto had just finished giving brief details on Seto, how she was a huge political figure in the galaxy, and just how much influence she had…then the guide brought up her quick temper and how merciless she could be, thus earning her the nickname, the Devil Princess. Now Gohan was no stranger to a woman with a temper, but this Seto person sounded more like a monster than a person. He was even picturing her as a sort of medusa like creature than an actual person."

Sensing the fear in the Z-Fighter, Mitoto decided to calm him down. "Oh, Lady Seto is no one you should be afraid of Gohan. She's actually a very sweet person once you get to meet her!"

"That's right Gohan. You should be fine as long as you don't do or say anything that would get on Lady Seto's bad side, she will be fairly kind to you."

"G-Got it…" Despite that answer, Gohan still felt a little unsure about this woman. "But still what would someone with that kind of status want with me?"

"That, I'm not sure about Gohan." The guide answered. "I am just following orders by bringing you to Lady Seto. I'm sure she'll answer all the questions you have when you two meet."

"Captain, hyperspace jump was successful." Alan, one of the three members on board of the ship that worked on some of the more technical aspects, who also had blue hair that spiked to the left and right and wore glasses, said; Hearing that surprised Gohan.

"Hyperspace Jump? As in warping?" He asked.

"Yes, is something wrong with that?" The Warren asked.

"No, I guess it was just a little anticlimactic to me. I was expecting something a little flashier that would have me flying out of my chair." The demi saiyan admitted. This felt like the ship hadn't even moved at all. It was a lot different from the space travel on Namek he embarked on with Krillin and Bulma.

"Oh no, we've mastered hyper jumping long ago. It's practically a basic function for all ships in the GP nowadays. But enough about that, we're just about here."

"Just about whe…" The hybrid was at a loss for words when he saw it. The ship was undoubtedly one of the most amazing things Gohan had ever seen. It was far more impressive than the ship he was on during the trip to Namek, even more than Frieza's ship. The ship appeared to be wooden, save for a couple of red gems in the center of them along with two rings that surrounded it.

"There it is, the Mikagami. The ship of Lady Seto."

"Wow…" Not before long, a stairway was created from the Mikagami and a wooden platform was slowly making its way down with a grunt on it. He was transported inside the ship and met with the crew.

"Greetings, I assume you are the transport cruiser that Lady Seto requested?" He questioned.

"Why yes, we are." The captain said.

"Very well, Lady Seto would like to congratulate you on a job well done." The grunt said. His eyes then settled on the saiyan hybrid. "You are Gohan Son, correct?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Gohan responded.

"Lady Seto requests an audience with you aboard the Mikagami."

"I see. Well, then it'd be rude of me to say no." Gohan said with a grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Do you mind if I take them with me?"

"Of course not, they are more than welcomed to accompany you."

"You and Mitoto go on ahead Gohan, I'll stay here and man the ship."

"Okay, if you insist…"

"A word of advice Gohan," Seto's grunt said. "You might not want to meet Seto in your current wardrobe…"

Gohan looked down and realized he was still dressed in his sleep wear, a simple tank top and blue pajama pants. With a laugh and a scratch of his head, the demi saiyan took to the nearest room so that he could take his capsule case and check for a pair of clothes to change in to be there.

**XXX**

"Unbelievable!" Gohan, now dressed in his typical outfit for school, shouted. He, along with Mitoto and the ship's captain/his guide, were all on the platform slowly ascending towards the Mikagami, but that wasn't the part that was unbelievable to him, that part came from the fact that Gohan was out in space…and he was PERFECTLY fine! "How on Earth am I okay just being out in space without a suit?"

"That's because the Mikagami has a protective barrier coating us right now." Seto's grunt explained. When he heard that, Gohan attempted to stretch his hand out beyond the platform, only for his fingertips to touch an invisible barrier; this in turn caused him to gain a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh, right. Heh, Heh…" He tried to laugh off that small moment he just had. The answer was so simple if he actually took time to think about it. Upon getting closer to the ship, the eldest Son child was in awe. "It really is hard to believe that's a spaceship…"

"Just look at it shine." Mitoto said. "I bet they use a non-abrasive wax substitute."

"That's not the first thing I'd think about…" Gohan said with a sweat drop at the thing that Mitoto is finding impressive about the ship. After a couple of minutes, the trio was greeted by a woman who wore a blue veil that covered her entire head save for her mouth. She guided them to a black circle. After they all stood on it, a green pillar of light appeared where they were and they were next transported to a lush forest.

Gohan took in the area as they all walked and was quite astounded. "Whoa…how does a forest this huge fit inside a spaceship?" He couldn't help but ask.

"It doesn't." The female guide spoke. "This forest is an independent habitat that exists in subspace. So technically, we aren't INSIDE the Mikagami, we are merely between it."

"That's amazing." Was all the half saiyan could say. Seriously, the kind of technology used to pull off something like that must have been remarkable. 'It definitely beats any of the spaceships the Briefs could make…' He thought as they all passed by wildlife.

After a short while, everyone reached a wooden housing area where they were allowed to sit in. The lady guide placed three cups of tea on the table and said: If there's anything you need while you're here, please feel free to ask."

"Thank you very much ma'am." Gohan responded. After a few minutes of just sitting, Gohan decided to make conversation with Mitoto to pass the time.

"So Miss Mitoto, I never got to ask you this, but what do you do for the GP?" He asked. The older woman placed blinked for a few seconds and answered with:

"Oh! I'm a sanitation engineer for the GP."

"Sanitation engineer? So you do a lot of cleaning then? Is that why you're here on the ship?"

"Yes, I've been doing this job for quite some time now! I love cleaning so much; it's a passion of mine. I actually ended up on this ship because I was just cleaning all of them at random and before I knew it, it started taking off." Gohan sweat dropped, in spite of the smile on his face. He never met someone that spoke of cleaning with such enthusiasm and joy, and the reason she was on the ship was a little silly in itself. Still, he couldn't judge the woman for doing something that she loved.

"Well, it sounds like you really enjoy your job. I'm glad you have something that makes you happy."

"Thank you." Mitoto said. "You know, you're a very nice man Gohan, I can tell from your mannerisms and the way you carry yourself that you were raised well. My daughter could use a friend like you."

"Well thank you very much." Gohan said. "Well, what's your daughter like?"

"Oh she's a great person, very smart, really sweet and very dedicated to her job in the GP."

"Huh? She works for the GP?"

"Oh yes, she's actually a first class detective. I'm so proud of her, although she works a little too hard. I do worry about her sometimes."

"A first class detective? That sounds pretty high ranked. It'll probably be a while before I reach that kind of status, but if I do meet your daughter, I'll be sure to talk to her." Gohan and Mitoto's short conversation ended when the same woman that guided them earlier arrived again.

"Lady Seto will meet you now." She said. The two stood to their feet and followed to where Lady Seto would be. 'If what the guide told me was right, I better be on my P's and Q's with this Seto person…' he thought.

**XXX**

Gohan and Mitoto were teleported inside the Mikagami's board. Needless to say, the demi saiyan was quite surprised. From what he heard about her, he was expecting more of a vile nasty looking woman in Seto. Instead what he saw was a pretty young looking woman, who gave off a wise elderly aura, she had fair skin, light green hair that even tied up in a ponytail was long enough to nearly touch the floor, she had red eyes and her wardrobe resembled that of royalty. All in all, her beauty was breath taking.

'Not at all how I thought a devil would look like…' He thought. He was soon brought out of his stupor with Seto's introduction.

'It's nice to get to meet you face to face, Gohan Son. I am Seto, leader and princess of the royal nation."

"Uh…ah…I-It's nice to meet you ma'am—er or is it, your Excellency? I'm Gohan Son, but you already knew that…" Gohan stumbled through his introduction as he gave her a respectful bow. Seto and Mitoto chuckled at his nervousness as he stood straight back up to which he returned with some chuckles of his own. It was then Seto's two top assistants made their presence known.

"I'm Kanemitsu Hirata, I am an advisor to Lady Seto and commander of the seventh Armada." The man to Seto's left greeted.

"And I'm intelligence office Minaho Masaki."

"Nice to meet you both." Gohan stated.

"Mitoto, It's been far too long. I didn't expect to meet you here." Seto greeted to the blond woman.

"Same to you Seto. You look as well as ever!" Mitoto responded.

"Oh, that actually reminds me of something. We received contact from your family." Upon hearing that, Mitoto actually became a little sheepish.

"My family? I wonder if it's my father…"

"If you come this way, you can speak to him." One of Seto's many veil wearing assistants stated. She then proceeded to direct Mitoto in the direction of where she could call, not before the janitor told Gohan that she would see him in a few.

"Miss Mitoto wait." Gohan called out, but the Juraian Empress had different plans in mind for the hero of Earth.

"Gohan, would you mind following me this way?" The way she asked him that question wasn't really an offer, it was more of her telling him that he WAS coming with her, whether he liked it or not.

Remembering the advice the guide had given him, Gohan decided not to upset Seto and go along with her intended plans.

**XXX**

The Princess and half alien were now back outside into the forest of the ship's subspace and were sitting on a bench. The green haired woman handed Gohan a cup of tea to which he thanked her for. She took a sip out of her tea before she spoke:

"I'm sure there are questions you have for me, so feel free to ask whatever comes to mind."

Gohan was actually glad to hear this; maybe Seto would have the answers he would have been asking since before he left Earth. "Well, I suppose the first question I have to ask you Lady Seto is how do you know about me?"

Seto smirked under her cup of tea. Of course, this would be the one question he would more than likely ask. "I didn't, at least not initially." She began to answer. "I, along with the GP had found out about you through your father, Goku Son."

"My father? What does he have to do with this?"

"Quite a lot actually. Tell me Gohan, are you familiar with the name Frieza?"

The demi saiyan clenched his cup in his hand when he heard the space tyrant's name come up. "More than you know…" There was no way he would ever forget everything he and his friends went through on Namek thanks to Frieza's mayhem.

"He and his family have caused the GP trouble longer than you have lived." Seto started. "It all started back a thousand years ago with his ancestor Chilled. At that time, he had started selling planets and selling them as part of this wretched system called the planet trade organization."

"The Planet Trade Organization? I think I remember one of Frieza's men mentioning it once." Gohan stated.

"The PTO was nowhere near the state it was when Frieza was running it. The GP managed to keep it from getting too out of hand, but everything took a turn for the worse when one day Chilled came face to face with the then most dangerous criminal in the universe: Kagato. As a matter of fact, you could say that their meeting was something that was bound to happen. Kagato was searching for power in an ancient artifact that was said to hold the greatest energy in the universe. In that journey, he destroyed over thousands of ruins, something Chilled was not happy with as those ruins could have been used for profit, these two came to ahead when they met on Planet Plant. They engaged in a battle that caused not only the near extinction of the Plant race but also destroyed each other. Kagato was killed thanks to Chilled's army and his own raw power in itself and Kagato managed to destroy Chilled's whole army and fatally wound Chilled himself."

Gohan had to admit, whoever this Kagato person was, he sounded like a very impressive man. If chilled had even a FRACTION of power that Frieza did, there was no doubt that Chilled must have been nigh impossible for someone of that time to do; the fact that Kagato managaed to do that not only to Chilled but his army as well was one scary person. Of course, Seto wasn't done yet with the explanations.

"After Chilled died his right hand man took to raising Chilled's next of kin and keeping the PTO running. Throughout the generations, the arcosians, Frieza's race, had grown stronger and wiser as each passing heir to the PTO picked up the tactics of the GP and moved around them. Before we knew it, as the PTO grew, they began to overpower us. Things were at their worst when Frieza, who had more power and cunning than any arcosian before him, continuously danced around us using stealth and coming up undetected; the GP couldn't outthink him and they definitely couldn't overpower him as Frieza could destroy those who opposed him with a single finger . We had the defensive capabilities to protect ourselves but that was all we could do against someone with that kind of power…protect ourselves and even then, that wasn't necessarily the best thing we could do. The PTO had become so spread out that even the GP couldn't stand up to them like we wanted and as a result planets suffered because of it…"

Gohan could just feel it by looking at Seto, the anguish, the hatred, and the regret that Seto felt when she mentioned the fact that the GP were more or less powerless against Frieza's PTO. It explained why no one showed up during Namek all those years ago, it wasn't because they didn't want to, it's because there was nothing they COULD have done. It made him feel sorry for the princess.

"What happened to those planets, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The same thing: They were sold off, and the inhabitants were taken in as slaves. Those that didn't cooperate were killed, and the planets that weren't up to Frieza's standards…were destroyed. The only thing the GP could do was try to control the damage Frieza caused, we helped any surviving planets and their natives that we could while Frieza continued his tyranny. For a while, it seemed that the GP had lost hope in stopping Frieza and the PTO.

But then, we got a huge beacon of light in the form of you father Goku killing Frieza. Believe it or not, that one act in itself severely crippled the PTO and it gave us the opportunity we needed to finally strike back."

Gohan smiled hearing this, it was good to know that the actions his dad, along with him and his friends, performed on that day on Namek changed the whole universe in more ways than they would have expected. But as it would turn out, Seto hadn't finished her story yet.

"Of course, with Frieza's fear came an underlying fear of Goku among the officers of the GP. With him defeating Frieza, Goku had become the most dangerous individual in the entire galaxy. If he had turned to the wrong side, we didn't know what would have happened."

"With all due respect Lady Seto, I know my father; and I know he wouldn't do anything to threaten innocent people. He's not that kind of man." Gohan defended.

"I know. I actually had some officers visit him on Yardrat to get a closer inspection of him. They told me the same thing in their report; that he was a very kind man, albeit very simple minded."

"Heh, yep. That sounds like dad alright…"

"As an insurance policy for anything that might have gone wrong, we made sure to place a tracker/camera hybrid on the ship Goku came back in to keep an eye out on him in cause anything went wrong. That's when I caught wind of everything that had transpired on Earth: from the meeting with the Trunks of the future, to the androids…to even Cell." The princess took another sip of her tea and cracking a curious eye open to get a look at Gohan's reaction, which was an understandable widening of the eyes.

"Cell…" was all he initially said. "You mean…you saw…?"

"That's right Gohan, I saw you fight Cell; and I must say for someone so young, you demonstrated power like I had never seen before in an individual, and you continued to get better as the years went by…"

"So…that's the reason you wanted to recruit me in the GP?"

"Yes. Gohan, I'll be frank with you. What your father did against Frieza helped this galaxy and I'm forever grateful for it. But Frieza's influence can still be felt, the PTO still exists, albeit much weaker than it was in the past. As Earth's greatest warrior, I would be honored if you would help assist me in our fight to bring an end to the Planet Trade Organization once and for all. If you do not wish to help me, I fully understand and I will have the ship that sent you here send you back to Earth."

"I appreciate this Lady Seto, but you don't need to ask me again. If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be here. I want to be in space, and I want to help. So I will join the Galaxy Police."

A smile found its way to Seto's lips upon hearing that answer: "Are you sure? She asked. "You can't go back once you've made this choice. Being in the GP comes with being placed in many dangerous situations."

"I'm sure you know I'm very used to dangerous situations, Lady Seto." Gohan responded with the smugness of a Saiyan.

"Very well then Gohan, I will take this to the board and have them make an exception for you."

"Alright! thank you very much Lady Seto." Gohan said with a bow.

**XXX**

"Preparations for takeoff complete!" The three pilots of the ship said in unison.

"Thank you, Lady Seto." The guide said to Seto who appeared on a holographic monitor.

"No need. The pleasure is all mine. Mitoto, let's get together for some tea."

"That sounds lovely!" The blonde said.

"And Gohan?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Give it everything you have. I'll be expecting to hear big things from you."

Giving her the trademark Son grin, Gohan gave a wholehearted response of: "You've got it!" After those final farewells, the ship took off, heading straight for GP headquarters.

Seto and her crew watched from the screen until the ship was out of sight. Seto took to heading back to her chair, while her numbers one and two were right behind her.

"Well Lady Seto, that was an interesting meeting." Minaho spoke. "I'm actually surprised that you didn't try setting him up with someone the minute you saw him." As if the world wanted to play a joke on her, she heard giggling from Seto, and not the pure innocent giggling, this was giggles that promised mischief was bound to make its way.

"Lady Seto?" Minaho called out. Instead of a verbal answer, all she got was the most sinister of grins.

That grin alone was enough indication that the Devil Princess was about to cause mayhem.

**Chapter End**

**This was the toughest chapter to write for me to date (This is my second attempt at doing so). This is the chapter where the continuity of both series began to run into each other and I had to sort all of that out. BTW, if you guys want a headache, go to the Tenchi Muyo Wikipedia. Seriously, I never realized how convoluted the main Tenchi continuity is before doing research for the purpose of this fic…**

**Anyways I got this out of the way and now next chapter is what you've all been waiting for: Gohan's FINALLY entering the GP; and who knows what'll happen then?**

**Catch you all next time in GP Officer Son Gohan!**

**Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	5. Chapter 4: Crazies and Escapees

**FINALLY! NEW! GP Officer Son Gohan Chapter! Enjoy! NOW!**

**Chapter 4 (Crazies and Escapees): Start!**

A very devious smirk was plastered on the face of Seto. Before Gohan arrived in the Mikagami, she had a member of the ship do a quick check on the GP Officer that was sent to deliver Gohan the info on the GP, and wouldn't you know: the person the GP sent was none other than Amane Kaunaq. Ah yes, she remembered Amane very well: Her father wanted to find his daughter a husband and enlisted the princess's help. From there, Seto attempted to set Amane up with a potential beau but alas, her attempts seemed for naught. Neither the kindest nor the most handsome could handle her and were eventually chased away.

Amane was a true spitfire with a libido to match her attitude; and Seto was positive that a second class detective on the verge of becoming a first class didn't travel to a technologically backwards planet and send someone info JUST because she was assigned to. No, Seto was sure that the demi saiyan managed to pique Amane's interest; and with this tidbit, the Devil Princess was going to fulfill her obligations as a matchmaker and get Amane a man!

"L…Lady Seto?" Minaho nervously called out as she saw the green haired woman's dark chuckling continued on. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing…" She said in a singsong tone of voice.

"I know that look on your face well enough Lady Seto." Minaho said. "You already have someone in mind for him, don't you?"

"I won't deny it~~" Seto said. With that answer, Minaho let out a sigh.

"Lady Seto, don't."

"And why shouldn't I?" After that question, the princess gave her assistant a curious glance. "Unless…you want me to set him up with YOU?"

"WHAT?!" The Intelligence officer said with a pink hue on her face. "No! Where would you get such a ridiculous idea like that from?"

"It's not TOO ridiculous Minaho." Seto said. "You've been hard at work for quite some time, yet you've never found yourself a husband. Actually, now that I think about it, Gohan marrying into the Jurain royal family doesn't sound like a bad idea, especially considering how Jurai felt about Frieza. Maybe I can convince Azusa to set up Gohan with little Ayeka…"

"Lady Seto! He hasn't even joined the .Academy yet!" Minaho argued. "Don't you think you should wait before you try to marry him off?"

"Nonsense Minaho!" The older woman replied. "When it comes to affairs of the heart, time is merely an illusion! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call." The intelligence officer sighed as she watched the green haired woman take off to her phone.

"Sometimes, I really regret taking this job…"

**XXX**

The next day, Amane stretched her limbs as she left the office. She had just come back from an assignment given to her where she arrested a run of the mill crook. Unfortunately, she didn't see any pirate, but on the plus side of that, her reputation as "The Zero Goddess" remained intact. Of course with her successful apprehension of a criminal, she had to give a written report. As much as she loved her job, paperwork was an activity that she never looked forward to as there was paperwork for EVERYTHING. She had to report her arrest, info on the criminal, evidence that proved said criminal had been performing illegal acts and on. But alas, that was something that was part of the job, and it was a responsibility she couldn't just shirk, no matter how tempting.

The one positive she had going through her mind at the moment was the fact that with that work done, she was off the clock, meaning she had nothing but time on her hands, time that she was going to take to get a bite to eat.

A short car ride to one of her favorite restaurants later, she was sitting in a booth, sipping on tea and waiting for her order. Before she knew it, she was going to have an unexpected guest join her in her meal.

"This seat isn't taken, is it?" Looking over her shoulder, Amane met a woman who was a few years older than her. She had sea green hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in the standard GP Uniform, save hers was a light blue shirt and orange tie; most notably, she had an orange headband on her head. Amane immediately recognized who this person was and decided to turn up the snark.

"Oh no, we can't have the famed detective Kiyone Makibi sitting here and eating amongst all us commoners."

Kiyone smirked at that little jab and countered with her own. "I wouldn't call a former super model a commoner." She sat down right across from Amane and took a sip of the drink in her hand. "It's been a while hasn't it Amane?"

"You're telling me." The blonde agreed. "When did you finish your assignment in the South Galaxy?"

"Just today, actually. I landed a few hours ago and after I finished my briefing, I came here to get a bite to eat." Kiyone explained.

"What was it like down there?" Amane questioned. Kiyone took another sip of her drink before answering that question with one of her own.

"You've read the reports in regards to the South Galaxy right?"

Amane nodded. "They were a little tough to track down but yeah, the reports were about how the majority of the planets in the South Galaxy were destroyed. From what I've gathered from the readings, the destruction was all caused by a single person."

"You're right. Before I went there, I never would have thought the reports were serious. I couldn't imagine one single being ruthless enough to nearly decimate an entire quadrant of the galaxy. But then, I saw it first hand and I was speechless. Only two planets remained from the wreckage."

"Heh, it's no wonder you were gone for so long." Amane secretly cursed herself for that horrible and insensitive attempt at a joke. Lucky for her, Kiyone knew what she was merely trying to brighten the mood a bit and lent her a hand in doing so.

"But even so, not everything was all bad. It took some time but we managed to restore Konats and Todokama to where survivors from the PTO can live there." She happily said. "But enough about me, I hear you're in line for a promotion to first class."

An all too proud smirk found its way on Amane's face when Kiyone brought that fact up. "That's right, any day now I'll be promoted to a first class detective! As a matter of fact, I've been hearing word that Airi and Headmistress Mikami want to see me in their office sometime today."

"Congratulations." Was all Kiyone said in regards to that.

Amane noticed the slight bitterness in Kiyone's voice and decided to mess with her a little: "What's the matter Kiyone? Mad that the little cadet you helped out in the Academy climbed the ranks faster than you did?" She teased.

"You can brag to me about your promotion after you've actually taken on a space pirate, Miss Zero Goddess." For that jab, Kiyone was awarded with Amane's sticking her tongue out at her. The two laughed off the banter between one another and continued to enjoy the peace that the environment had given them…that was until a very loud and boisterous voice spoke.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Amane immediately recognized the bearer of this voice and groaned in a detested manner. He approached her booth with a purposeful strut and sat down right next to her. Amane looked at him: Shoulder length wavy hair with his bangs parted and framing his face; his green eyes fixed right on her and the smuggest of smug grins on his face. It honestly made her want to sock him right between the eyes and knock that grin right off his face.

To make matters worse, the man opened his big mouth. "Amane, my dear! It's been far too long."

"Hmph! Not long enough if you ask me…" Amane said, not even bothering to make eye contact with the man. But he just didn't seem to give.

"Come now Amane is that any way to treat an old friend, especially one that's gone sleepless nights just to hurry back and see your beautiful face again?"

"You should have spared yourself the trouble Seiryo!" Amane fired back. "Things were a lot more peaceful without you around."

"Amane, can you honestly tell me that you didn't miss having me around?" The answer he received to that question wasn't one that he was expecting.

A fork to the side of the head.

"You know that wasn't very lady like Amane…" He said.

With a twitching right eye, Amane said: "Are you just here to annoy me?!"

"As much as I would love to catch up with you my dear, there is business I have to attend to with Detective Makibi." Upon hearing her name mentioned, Kiyone spoke up.

"What do you need with me, Mr. Tennan?" She asked.

"It would seem that we're needed in Prison Z. You're needed for an interrogation." Kiyone's eyes hardened when she heard this news. She stood up out of the booth she was in.

"It was fun catching up Amane, but duty calls." Kiyone said; she stood up and followed the pink haired man to their ship. Amane looked at the two as they left and her chin rested on her hand. After she finished her meal, she paid for it and left the restaurant to tend to her own devices.

**XXX**

The Galaxy Police held a lot of prisons throughout the galaxy, but none were as big or as dangerous as Prison Z: the prison holding all members of the Planet Trade Organization. The prison itself was the size of a planet, Jupiter in particular. On the outside, the planet looked like a giant black sphere.

Using one of the teleport pods, Kiyone and Seiryo entered the jail and walked up to entrance door and after a quick eye scan to identify them, they were inside the jail. As they looked for the target prisoner, they heard the roars and vulgar words from multiple prisoners.

"What was the name of the criminal you brought in?" The pink haired man asked.

"His name is Abo. He along with his brother Kado were soldiers who served in the PTO, directly under Frieza, ranked in the same tier as The Ginyu Force. Since Frieza's demise they've been highly ranked soldiers in the PTO. In the last few months they attended to activities on the outskirts of the North Galaxy. Before his arrest, we managed to get Kado in captivity, we got Abo a couple of months later."

"Interesting, someone that was powerful enough to make it in Frieza's ranks. And you managed to arrest them, I must applaud you, detective Makibi, Your skills are matched only by your beauty." Seiryo complimented.

"A little professionalism, Mr. Tennan." Said Kiyone, chastising her fellow officer for his attempted flirting. The two officers arrived at the outside of the interrogation room. Through the glass window, they could see Abo. The short, blue skinned alien sat down in his chair with pitch black cuffs on him that completely covered both of his hands; followed by a pair of cuffs on his ankles, and a collar around his neck with a blue blinking light.

"Alright, I'm going in." Kiyone said.

"Best of luck to you Detective Makibi." Kiyone walked up to the door and after a quick eye scan entered the room. She took a seat right across from the criminal and she rested her hands on the table as she and Abo stared each other down for a full minute before Abo spoke up:

"You know, I could take you out and escape right now if I wanted.

"I doubt you could do anything with those cuffs you're wearing Abo, and even so, that little collar around your neck will hit you with enough voltage to render you unconscious…" The detective countered. In response to that Abo raised his arms up, revealing the cuffs.

"Oh yeah, these things." He said. "Not only are they blocking my energy, but they're made from Katchin. You GP guys are pretty lucky, the PTO's been trying to get their hands on this stuff for a while, and you guys manage to make an entire prison out of it. Care to share where you found it?" Kiyone's silence told Abo that she was in no need for small talk. Instead, she took a small white block and placed it on the table. After giving the center of the block a light tap, the block turned white and from it a hologram projected from it and revealed a visual map of the North Galaxy. On this map, there was a red dot on the map.

"You and your brother Kado were constantly spotted outside the North Galaxy four months ago, why?" She questioned.

Abo stared at the hologram and the dot and squint his eyes. "My brother and I go to a ton of planets; some random spot in the galaxy doesn't stick out in my mind..."

"This area in particular should, this is the area where Planet Plant was destroyed."

The alien looked at the map again before something seemed to spark in his mind. "Oh, you mean Planet Vegeta?" He asked. "Yeah, I do remember the two of us coming here every now and again, as a way of remembering one of our lord's greatest accomplishments."

"Your lord was responsible for the genocide of an entire race…" Kiyone pointed out.

"Please are any of you really sad that the Saiyans were destroyed? If anything, Lord Frieza did you all a favor when he wiped out those monkeys. It's not like any of you could have defeated them on your own."

Kiyone opted to ignore the slight towards the GP in favor of getting the info she desired: "I'm going to ask you again, and you won't like me if I have to ask again, what were you doing on the outskirts of the North Galaxy?"

Abo was silent for a few moments before he started chuckling: "I was just visiting a friend, Miss Officer."

"Who?" Kiyone questioned. As a response, Abo began chuckling again.

"A very smart man," he answered. "One with incredible technological capabilities, capabilities that you wouldn't comprehend…"

"Try me…" Challenged Kiyone.

"I would…" Abo said. "But unfortunately, I won't be here much longer…"

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have made it so easy for you imbeciles to catch me…"

That little reveal was the trigger that started what would soon be a very quick escape. Quicker than the confused officer could comprehend, the lights in the interrogation room shut off, quickly alarming the detective which in turn forced her to pull her gun out of her holster and point it at Abo. "Don't make any movements." She threatened.

The PTO member only gave the detective a smile, one that only further concerned Kiyone. The door to the interrogation room opened and Seiryo walked in. "Detective Makibi,"

"Officer Tennan," Kiyone asked, not taking her eyes off of Abo for even a second. "What's going on?"

"There's been a malfunction in Prison Z's entire system electrical system." This news caused Kiyone's eyes to widen.

"What about the prisoners in their cells?" She questioned.

"The doors to the cells containing the prisoners are all opening!"

"What?!"

**30 Seconds before **

A lone Jail worker carrying a tray of horrible looking food walked around the jail cells looking for one in particular. After a five minute walk, he found his prisoner: He was a stout red alien wearing orange jail clothing. "Attention maggot." He called out.

"How many times do we have to go over this you brain dead buffon: My name is KADO!" The alien replied.

"I could care less what your name is." The employee responded. "Here, enjoy your slop." He then dropped the tray and kicked it inside of Kado's cell. The red skinned alien looked down at his meal and then began to chuckle before going into full blown laughter.

***Cue Ignition by TobyMac***

"And just what are you laughing at?" He asked.

"I just had a great thought." Kado said. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart Limb from limb."

The warren in returned smiled right back at Kado. "Well, too bad you're never gonna get that opportunity."

"Oh I will," Kado rebuked. "And it's going to be a lot sooner than you think. As a matter of fact, I can hear that opportunity knocking right about…" When that last syllable left his lips, The power in the entire prison seemed to go off, the cell door opened, and the blue light to the collar around Kado's neck had died, meaning it's been deactivated. "Well, would ya look at that?" He asked in faux amazement.

As quickly as he could, the warren reached for his gun, but even his quickest was slow to Kado as the PTO member had his right arm raised and hit him with the strongest blast he could muster. The warren impacted against the wall. HARD. And he slumped down against it unconscious.

Kado casually walked out of his cell, and took a second to walk right in front of the unconscious body and took some satisfaction of the damage he did. "As much as I would love to just tear you apart right here and now, I don't have much time to waste here." With that Kado ripped his collar off and fly off to where his brother would be held captive.

**XXX**

"Detective Makibi, all hell has seemed to break lose in the jail. The prisoners are out of their cells and have started a riot! All hell is breaking loose down in there!" Seiryo informed.

"What about the backup generator? Shouldn't it have activated by now?"

"No good. Whatever happened to our main power system, it's also happened to the backup generator."

Abo then began chuckling when he heard all of this information.

"You…what did you do?" Kiyone informed, her gun still pointed firmly in the face of Abo.

"All I did Miss Detective was give you all a special little gift. You see, you guys seem to be very confident that you can handle all of us in the PTO. Let's see where that confidence gets you without all of your precious technology…"

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, don't forget, there are two of us, and you're still in cuffs."

"That is true detective, but I believe any second now, the odds will be evened…" As if right on cue, the door exploded and Seiryo was hit in the back with a Ki blast that rendered him unconscious.

"Officer Tennan!" Kiyone made a grave mistake when she turned around to check on Seiryo. Those brief seconds were all Abo needed to lunge at the detective and knock her right in the face with his Cuff covered fist. The blow powerful enough that it caused her to hit wall and fall to the ground, knocked out.

Abo looked up at what remained of the door and saw his brother there with a pair of keys in hand. "Geh, took you long enough Kado…"

"I got here when I did. Honestly Abo, you're as impatient as you are reckless…" Kado said as he unlocked Abo's cuffs.

"I'm the reckless one? Who was thrown in prison and who had to bust him out?" Abo rhetorically asked as he massaged his wrists.

"A minor slip up." Kado answered as the two were now out of the interrogation room and were in the foray of the prison riot. It was truly chaotic. Prisoners were attacking left and right while officers were doing their damndest to keep them back. Although for the officers, it was a losing battle. "Now what do we do?" Kado asked.

Abo ripped his collar off of his neck and responded: "It's simple; the bug I used to hack the system and shut off the prison's power won't last much longer. We have to find another teleport pod and plant the other bug I have into their main computer. That way, the PTO has access to all the GP's data."

"And do you know where we can find a teleport pod?"

Abo started flying to the west, with Kado right behind him. "Yeah, there's one near the entrance of the prison. But we have to move, and time this right. When the power will comes back on, we'll have to already be in the pod and have the coordinates in for the jump. If we're even a second too slow, they'll shut the pods off!"

It was now a race, luckily for them the majority of the officers were occupied with the other prison escapees. It was a few seconds later, when they made it to the entrance where the pod was. Unluckily, there were officers already guarding the area.

"Don't move! Either of you!" They said with guns pointed at the two PTO members. The brothers made quick work of the trio of officers with a quick blast that knocked them out. They quickly rushed inside the pod and waited for the power to turn back on. Three seconds later, they got their wish and Abo pushed in the coordinates to the head office of the GP.

Moments later the two teleported and were in a new area.

"Is this the place?" Kado asked.

"No. This isn't it! We must have pushed in the wrong coordinates!"

To make matters worse, a group of officers were at the ready, each with guns powerful enough to stop the brothers. "Freeze! You two do anything and we will shoot."

"Great looks like we have to take care of these pests before we find the actual place…" Kado said.

"Oh well, I've been cramped up in that prison for so long, I could use the exercise…" With the Abo fired energy blasts away at the officers and began a war in the GP.

**20 minutes before the break-out**

"I don't believe it!" Was one Gohan Son's exclamation as the ship he had spent who knows how long in had finally arrived at the GP, its sheer size had him in awe. It was like a planet sized atom-no-even bigger than that! "This is the GP?"

"Impressive, isn't it?" The guide asked him. "It's big enough to fit an entire solar system. You may want to take a seat Gohan; we're getting the ship ready for docking."

"Oh, right." Gohan took his seat as the ship was connected to lines of energy and began to pull the ship in to be docked." After a few minutes, the crew was walking out of the ship from a ramp that had attached itself to the ship when they landed; the repair crew wanted to inspect it in case of any damage. After taking their final steps on the ramp, they were all greeted by a man in an orange and white mechanic's jumpsuit and topped off with an orange hat. He had light brown skin, blonde hair that was hidden under his hat, and a blonde beard so long he tied it with a ponytail.

"So you're the new cadet?" The man asked. "I am Minami Kuramitsu, the head of the GP. I am currently in charge of inspecting this ship for any damage."

"It's nice to meet you sir. My name is Gohan Son." Gohan said with a respectful bow. "I hope there isn't anything wrong with this ship…"

"Well son, nothing seems to be wrong. But you can never be too cautious; we like to make sure our ships are in top condition for when we take them out for missions. But enough about that…" Minami glanced from the corner of his eye and saw a slowly retreating Mitoto. Pressing a button on the controller he had, a mechanical hand came from the roof and grabbed Mitoto, bringing her right over to Minami and dropping her right on her butt.

"Mitoto! What on Earth were you doing on that ship?!" the GP head scolded the woman.

Mitoto sheepishly laughed and apologized: "I'm sorry father…"

"Father?" Gohan repeated.

"Of course, you mean you can't tell?" Minami said as he stood right next to his daughter, giving the demi saiyan a better angle to see the resemblance. After a few brief seconds, a smile flashed on Gohan's face.

"I see. The resemblance is actually pretty uncanny." Gohan said.

"Gohan, we need to go get your immigration process taken care of." The guide spoke up, already ahead of Gohan.

"Oh right, I'm on my way." Gohan said. He turned to the Father-Daughter duo and gave another bow. "It was nice meeting you, Mister Kuramitsu sir and Miss Mitoto, it was fun travelling with you. But I have to get going."

"Good luck in the GP Gohan."

"I'll see you later Gohan!" Mitoto waved her hand goodbye to the demi saiyan.

"Thank you both. Hopefully, we'll see each other again soon." After those words, Gohan took off after his guide.

**XXX**

Not much longer after that Gohan had found the guide sitting on a bench in a grassy waiting area. "Hey there," the hybrid greeted. "You look pretty tired."

The guide had the decency to chuckle at that statement. "Fatigue comes with the job unfortunately." He then held up a loaf of bread and offered some to Gohan which he quickly took and devoured. "You have quite the appetite Gohan." He noted. "I've never seen someone eat bread with that much gusto."

"Heh Heh, it runs in the family…" he bashfully replied. Gohan looked up at several of the numerous holographic screens and saw a number show up.

"They still haven't called our number yet." The guide informed him.

"How long will it take before we're called, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's hard to say, we're a special case Gohan. You see, the GP usually doesn't accept people from Earth."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. The only exceptions are people who aren't pureblooded Earthlings. If it weren't for lady Seto, you wouldn't be here right now. Because of all this though, the immigration procedures will likely be difficult."

"Is that so…" Gohan said crossing his arms. He just assumed that Lady Seto had seen all of his battles over the years since Cell and thought he was the best chosen candidate out of everyone on Earth. But this news made him curious as to why people of Earth, or at least full blooded Earthlings, weren't allowed to be in the GP.

Speaking of Earth, there was something Gohan needed to do at the moment. "Um, is there any way I can contact Earth? I'd like to talk to my family while we're waiting to be called."

"Sure thing, follow me." The guide…guided him to a nearby phone. It was much different from the ones on Earth as the pad that Gohan was to use to dial the number looked like a keyboard to a computer. "Here you go Gohan."

"This will connect me to Earth?"

"That's right. All you have to do is type in the number and you'll be in contact with your family. You can also see them on this view screen up here, but they can't see you. Before you dial the number, make sure you dial 4989."

"Got it." Gohan stated.

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll let you know when we're up next."

"Please do thanks." Gohan said, the guide taking his leave. "Okay then." He did as he was instructed and shortly afterwards, the view screen popped up and he heard a ringing sound. After the third ring, the screen cut to the inside of his house and there he saw Goten with his home attire of a blue tunic with light purple sleeves and pants.

"Hello?" The boy asked.

Gohan seeing his little brother on the screen smiled and greeted him using his nickname for him: "Hey there squirt." He smile grew wider as he saw Goten's face beam up in happiness.

"GOHAN!" The youngest Son boy all but shouted. "Are you in space right now?!"

"Yep." Gohan responded. "Hey, is mom there? I want to talk to her."

"Yeah, hold on. I'll go get her! MOM!" Gohan saw the boy run off with gusto into the kitchen. Soon after, Chi-Chi came walking into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Gohan?! Is it really you?!" The widow questioned.

"Yeah, it's me mom."

"Thank goodness, I was so worried! It's been two days since you left and you hadn't called! Where are you? Are you eating well? Have you been keeping up with you hygiene? You haven't gotten into any trouble down there have you?"

"Mom, I'm fine, and I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, so much has happened I just forgot about it." He admitted. "I've just landed in the GP and I'm waiting for the immigration process going on. After that, everything will be smooth sailing."

"Gohan, we're up next!" He heard the guide say.

"Right, I'm on the way!" Gohan said. "Look Mom, I've got to go. But I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Hold on mister!" Chi-Chi said. "You have to promise me that you'll call at least once a week."

"I promise mom, gotta go. Tell Goten I'll talk to him later and to stay out of trouble. Love you."

"I love you too sweety." Chi-Chi said before ending the call.

**XXX**

The two were now standing at a counter that was separated by glass. After the guide inserted Gohan's pamphlet to be scanned, the woman checked over it. In a short couple of seconds, Gohan's immigration was approved and the glass door that separated him was opened.

"Your immigration has been approved. Welcome to the GP Gohan Son."

"Thank you very much Miss…"

"Kiriko," the woman said. "Kiriko Masaki. You know Gohan; I'm surprised to see someone from Earth make it into the GP considering the strict policies."

"Well, Miss Masaki, Gohan isn't your average Earthling." The guide spoke for him. "Besides, he has the blessings of Lady Seto herself."

"So I've heard. Earning Lady Seto's vote of confidence isn't an easy thing to do Gohan. I hope you can live up to her expectations."

"That makes two of us Miss Masaki."

"There's no need to be formal Gohan. Just call me Kiriko."

"Sure thing…Kiriko. I hope we can get to work together sometime."

"We'll see." The friendly interaction came was brought to a new level when someone a new yet familiar person made the scene.

"I knew you'd come!" They all heard the feminine voice exclaim. There they saw Amane enter the place. When she caught sight of Gohan, she decided to get a little flirty with the saiyan hybrid. "Hi there, I just knew I'd see you here again." She said as she wrapped an arm over Gohan's shoulder and started drawing circles on his chest. "Did you come all this way just to see me?"

"Ah…um…well I..." Gohan was having a little bit of trouble coming up with a response to the woman's well…aggressive advances.

"You didn't have too much trouble getting here, did you?"

"N-No…not a lot of trouble at all; the ride was smooth sailings really…"

Kiriko picked up on how uncomfortable Gohan was at the moment with Amane's flirting. So she decided to help him a little. "Detective Amane Kaunaq, don't you think you're being a little unprofessional right now?"

"How am I being unprofessional? I'm just having a conversation."

"You're clearly harassing Gohan."

Amane quickly looked over to the demi saiyan and asked: "Gohan, is that true? Are you feeling harassed?"

"Well…harassed isn't the word I'd use…"

"See? There you have it, he's perfectly not feeling harassed right now."

"You're flirting with a student!" Kiriko scolded.

"Oh, don't be such a tightwad," said Amane. This argument however came to an end when an alarm started blaring, garnering the attention of everyone."

"What's going on? Is it some kind of emergency?!" Gohan asked. He received his answer when he heard from loud speakers from the ceiling:

"Attention all Galaxy Police officers, Code Red! Code Red! Prisoners from Prison Z have escaped and they're in the GP and they're on the way to headquarters! All teleport pods have been disabled! All the cadets stay in your dorms! We need all officers at the ready to stop these criminals! This is not a drill, I repeat: This is not a drill!"

"Oh no…" stated Kiriko. She was fully aware of the dangerous people that were held in Prison Z; and the fact that they've escaped meant that they needed a lot of hands there to be ready to stop these criminals.

"These Prison Z criminals, I take it they're the worst of the bunch?" Gohan questioned the guide.

"The prisoners from Prison Z hold the most dangerous of criminals in the galaxy, primarily PTO members." Amane answered.

Gohan's eyes hardened. 'I'm picking up some serious energy being thrown around. It's strong…as strong as Frieza's!' Gohan remembered the words that Seto told him about the PTO and just how dangerous they were for the GP. 'With power that high, those criminals may get to the GP headquarters sooner than we think. I've got to put a stop to them!' Without warning or indication, Gohan took off to the source of that energy.

"Gohan wait!" Kiriko called out to the demi saiyan, but it was too late. He was already on his way. "DARN IT!" The woman quickly followed after the speeding hybrid.

"What's going on in that guy's head?!" Amane questioned as she followed suit.

**XXX**

Slowly, Abo and Kado were making their walk towards GP headquarters, their pace coming to a slow halt when they noticed a rather large group of officers lined up side by side blocking their path "Stop right there! This as far as you go!" The officer at the center of this group exclaimed. He looked right behind where the other officers were and stated: "No matter what men, we stop these two from reaching Headquarters! They don't get past us!" Every officer there had their gun at the ready to shoot these men.

"Geh. More of these measly weaklings…" Abo complained.

"Don't whine." Kado scolded. "You were the one who screwed up the coordinations and made us have to take this mundane walk. Let's be rid of these fools and move forward."

"Fair enough." The two brothers raised one of their arms and charged up for an energy blast and fired them to wipe out the soldiers, but the man in the center had that scouted out. He threw out a small orb and before the shots impacted, a giant wide blue barrier came up and blocked the attack, the force of the blasts causing the barrier to dissipate and the impact of the collision brought up a huge cloud of dust from the ground. The alien brothers paused for a few moments wondering if they've killed the officers.

"FIRE NOW!" That was the command they heard and soon enough, laser shots were heard and fired right at the two brothers. The two PTO members were wincing in pain with each shot they took. These lasers actually hurt! They were wondering just how something as miniscule as that could hurt them.

"This is starting to become annoying…" Kado said.

"I say we take to the skies and even up these odds brother." Abo suggested. With a smirk, Kado agreed and the two began flying upwards, the officers continuing their barrage of blasts. After a solid thirty seconds of nonstop firing, the top of the disconnector to every GP Officer's gun started blinking red, signaling that the weapons ran out of energy and they couldn't fire any more shots for the time being.

"Whoops. Looks like you guys ran out of ammo." Abo taunted.

"Guess we'll have to counter with our OWN army…" Kado said. He and his brother pulled a feat that caught the GP members off guard: The each split themselves into three people. The six aliens formed a ball of ki in each of their hands and with vile grins, rained a volley of blasts down on the space policemen.

Knowing full and well their barrier was out of commission, the head of the group shouted: "TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!" which resulted in the majority of officers trying to avoid getting hit by this onslaught. Unfortunately, this tactic was not a successful one. Some officers were caught in the valley and those that weren't were sent flying due to the powerful impact of these blasts hitting the ground.

Both of the brothers's two clones gathered together and went back into their original body, leaving them both in their singular body and with a triumphant grin on both of their faces as they saw the wreckage caused by their hail of energy. The ground was completely scorched, and the majority of officers lay motionless either dead or severely injured. The only one left standing was the leader of the group and he stood there bruised and with his left eye closed and bleeding.

The brothers from the PTO descended to the ground and slowly stalked toward the man. Obviously, the soldier wouldn't go out without a fight. From his back he pulled out the hilt to his energy saber, the sword's blade activating in a matter of seconds and from his one good eye, he glared the two down. With a defying roar he charged at the duo and attacked with a downward slash. Sadly, both brothers sidestepped the strike and countered with Abo kicking the man in the knee while Abo gave him a backhanded slap, sending him skidding across the ground.

The man struggled once again to sit up, but a firm foot from Kado had him right on his back and on the ground once again. "Give up. There's nothing left you can do…" Kado threatened.

"As long as I still breathe, I won't succumb to the likes of you…"

"Well then Kado, looks like we'll have to fix this person's problem now, won't we?" Abo questioned. Picking up on what his brother has in mind, Kado grinned and along with his brother stretched his arm out and proceeded to draw up some energy to blow the man away. "Sorry old timer," Kado said. "But your time is up…"

Just when things looked bleak and a life was about to end, out of nowhere a foot connected square on the jaw of Kado. The blow was so hard, it sent him right into Abo and the two brothers were crashing right into a nearby building.

Gohan landed on his feet observing where the two aliens he kicked were. 'No way was that kick alone enough to put them down.' He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind when he heard the groan of the man lying right across from him. He quickly walked over to the man and knelt down beside him.

"Don't move sir. You're hurt." He said. But the man wouldn't have any of it. He looked at the hybrid in mild shock. This young man had the power to end those two flying with just one hit alone.

"W-Who are you…?" He asked.

"That's not important," Gohan answered. "Right now, we need to get you some medical help."

"Not me…" The elderly man said. "The other officers…they need more help than I do…worry about them first…"

The eldest Son child looked up and saw the seemingly lifeless bodies scattered on the ground. He scanned their energy for any source of life, he sensed that some members were low, meaning they were hurt but they'll make it fine, Some were faint, but still there, meaning that while they're possibly critically injured, they have a good chance of survival. And then there were the bodies where he couldn't sense ANYTHING from them, which only meant that the worst had happened to them.

He grit his teeth when the realization hit him as to what happened. He'd seen the carnage that took place on his way over here, how there had been bodies laid strewn on the ground just like this. It only meant that he was too late. That he couldn't save all of these people from…from these monsters. With his anger rising, his Ki started to rise, evident by his white aura outlining his body.

That's when Abo and Kado reemerged. They exploded from the pile of rubble Gohan left them in and they were not happy at all.

"GAH! Who the hell was that guy?!" Abo roared.

"I don't know, but he's got a death wish." Kado said.

Gohan stood to his feet and faced the two perpetrators. "You two, you were the ones that did this…"

"Gee, you figure that one out all by yourself?" Abo rhetorically quipped.

"So many people were hurt because of you two…WHY?!" Gohan shouted.

"I take it you're new to how things work here so I'll break it down for you," Abo said. "We're members of the Planet Trade Organization. We run things here in the galaxy and anyone that tries to get in our way…"

"Will get dealt with…" Kado finished.

Gohan hated senseless fighting, especially if it wound up getting innocent people killed. And the fact that these two were talking about killing people so nonchalantly had ticked him off big time. "You…YOU MONSTERS! You won't get away with this!" He shouted with vigor and determination.

"This guy gets one lucky shot in and now he talks a big game…" Abo said. "Time to put him in his place."

"Hold on Abo, considering the damage he did with one hit alone, this guy is stronger than your normal GP Officer…" Kado warned.

"Like I said, he got in a lucky shot; he won't do it again. I've got this Kado." The blue skinned alien charged at Gohan, fist reared back ready to strike. Gohan just…stood there. His arms calmly at his side and his eyes boring a hole in the head of Abo.

'The idiot is just standing there,' Abo thought. 'Fine, let's see how tough he is when I knock his head clean off!" Abo was merely inches away from Gohan before the demi saiyan caught him off guard with strikes faster than he could react to. The first was a simple trip by Gohan. This completely threw Abo completely off balance and set him up for Gohan's next strike, a spinning back fist strike that buried itself right into Abo's face and knocked him right back to where Kado stood.

Abo shot right back up, wincing in pain and clutching his face from the strike. He turned around and saw his brother laughing at him. "The hell are you laughing at?!"

"You! And how foolish you made yourself just now. I have to say brother, that's a nice little makeover for you." He teased, referencing the imprint of the back of Gohan's fist that was left on Abo's face.

The blue alien was seething now as the demi saiyan calmly turned back around to face the brothers. He was still very silent and hadn't made any sudden movements. "That bastard…" Abo said. "I'll teach him to make a fool of me!"

"Abo wait," Kado said, stopping his brother from doing anything foolish. "Going at him one at a time won't get anything done. All that's happened so far is that he's gotten you all riled up."

Abo took the words his brother said to him and used them, along with a quick exhale, to calm himself. "You're right. Thanks Kado, you stopped me from getting really reckless just now…"

"It's what I'm here for brother." Kado smiled. "Enough talking, let's finish this fool quickly." With that, Kado got behind Abo before the two lined up side by side again. Only this time, they were there with two of their clones each.

'I can't let this fight happen near these bodies…' Gohan thought as he got into a fighting stance preparing for his opponents to move. He didn't have to wait long as they all came at him at once. Gohan took the opportunity to take to the air and fly several feet to get away from all the officers' bodies with his enemies following right behind him. When he felt that he was far enough he stopped and turned to face the group of enemies.

At the moment he was on the defensive he dodged one Abo clone, flipped over a Kado clone, and then blocked an incoming kick then a punch for another Abo Kado pair. Unfortunately, the numbers game caught up to Gohan as a Kado copy caught him in the back with a dropkick that pushed him back a few feet. He managed to rebound from the hit with a few aerial flips but in that time, the brothers' clones had all closed in on him and were dog piling him with punches and kicks.

'Idiot! Did he really think he could stand up to us?!" Abo wondered.

'Nothing but talk. He'll be dead in a matter of moments.' Kado confidently thought.

***Cue Gohan Fights Frieza by Bruce Faulconer***

Gohan had his arms up in trying to block all the blows, but more importantly, he was sensing for the Ki of the real Abo and Kado. It took him only a few seconds to pinpoint their location. Once he found it, he decided to turn up the heat.

With a mighty roar, he pushed all the clones back with a clear force like attack he exerted from his body. The brothers were in shock at how easily they were repelled, this shock went on too long for them because in the blink of an eye, Gohan sped up to the Kado on the furthest right of the trio and hit him with a fierce knee strike. The blow so fierce, it knocked some saliva out of Kado's mouth and sent him crashing to the ground. The other two Kados tried attacking, but they were met with an elbow and a kick to the chin via Gohan and were painfully descending down towards the original Kados body, causing three to turn back into one.

Abo saw that Gohan's back was tired and tried to shoot him down with and energy blast. Gohan though was saw it coming a mile away and slapped it back at the blue alien, adding some of his own Ki into the mix. Abo silently shrieked and ducked his head under the attack. Unfortunately for the PTO member, the Earth's strongest wouldn't be denied. He soared past Abo and was mere feet away from the energy blast. He clasped his hands together and with a clubbing strike sent the ball of energy right at Abo, the ball nailing him in the back and spreading so far that it hit his clones as well. The original Abo skyrocketed down, crashing on his brother in fact and the impact created a cloud of dust in the process.

Gohan kept his eyes locked on the ground, patiently waiting for the brothers to come at him again. He didn't take long as the brothers rocketed up to him and they all began trading blows at a speed so fast, it couldn't be followed by the naked eye. Abo and Kado were STRUGGLING to land a hit on Gohan, but his defense was seemingly flawless as they couldn't touch him. Abo tried kicking the demi saiyan, but Gohan floated over the kick and caught Kado with a downward elbow strike to the top of the head, sending him plummeting towards the ground.

Abo attempted a sneak attack, but Gohan simply rotated around the blue alien and gave him a chop to the side of the head that knocked him back to the ground. Gohan floated down to the ground and gave the PTO members a good stare down. "You two still want to keep going?" He asked.

Abo and Kado both scowled at Gohan and were enraged with how they were both easily outclassed by him. "Damn him! It's like he hasn't broken a sweat!" Abo seethed.

"It looks like we don't have a choice Abo, we must use it."

"You don't mean…"

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't do this. But with an opponent like this, we don't have much of a choice…"

"Fine, let's do it." The brothers struck a pose before they both shouted 'MERGE!' engulfing themselves in a small purple tornado.

Gohan shielded his eyes with his arm to protect himself from all the debris that was flying at him 'What are those two planning?' He wondered. His answer would soon await him when the tornado died down and the two brothers became one large protruding spiky purple monster.

'What on Earth is that?' Thought Kiriko.

"Heh heh, gotta give you credit buddy." The new fighter said. "There aren't a lot of people that push Abo and Kado far enough for them to merge. But now you have to deal with me. The name's Aka, and I'm gonna crush you!"

Gohan hadn't made any movements; instead he silently slipped back into his fighting stance, which in turn caused the now fused warrior to snarl a bit He wasn't scared of him, not in the least. The peeved Aka lunged forward at Gohan belly first.

"Not scared eh?! It's time to put you in your plaAUGH!" That sound came from Gohan planting his foot deep in the gut of Aka, putting an immediate halt to his movement, and causing his eyes to nearly bulge right out of his head. Gohan followed that blow up with a spin kick to the jaw that had Aka skidding right across the ground.

"Don't go around making idle threats you can't back up." Gohan taunted. He then blinked for a few seconds as it had dawned on him what he said. 'Wow, that sounds a lot like something Piccolo would say…'

While he was in his own thoughts, Aka charged at him once again, and this time he was swinging madly at the demi-saiyan. He was mad, no furious, that this random punk showed up from nowhere and not only slapped Abo and Kado around like some no named grunts, he also just made Aka himself look very foolish with that attack just then.

"RAAAGH!" He roared as he kept throwing rights and lefts that the hybrid continued to dodge with simple tilts of his head. Gohan had been reading these attacks as they were coming at him. They were slow, and his recklessly flailing his fists at him was leaving him incredibly open for a counterattack.

He blocked a punch with his right arm; and with a fierce battle cry, he drove his fist under the chin of Aka; and he followed up with a combo that started with a kick to the ribs and he pushed on with several punches and kicks.

"HAAAAAAA!" He wrapped up the assault with a medium sized blast placed on the chest of Aka and the explosion caused him to hit the ground and lay there motionless. After he let out a breath and calmed himself along with his Ki down, he picked the large warrior up and slung him over his shoulder. He slowly floated over to where the fight originally took place. There he saw Kiriko and luckily there was now a medical team there to take care of all of the bodies. When Kiriko caught sight of Gohan, she wanted to yell his ears off with that reckless action of just taking off to fight without any self-regard.

But any thought of that immediately went out of her head when she saw that Gohan had an unconscious Aka over his shoulder. Instead, she opted to be completely astounded. She had done her homework on the PTO and some of the more notable names in it. She was aware of the power that Abo and Kado possessed, including their strange merging power. But here they were even in their fused person, beaten and battered by this person from Earth, and he didn't even look tired. 'Unbelievable…' she thought. 'He was really able to do that to high ranked members of the PTO? And it doesn't even look like he broke a sweat at all. It's no wonder Lady Seto approved of him being in the GP…'

While Kiriko wasn't in the mindset for yelling, Amane definitely was. "Are you crazy?!" She screamed at Gohan. "You just went up against two deadly criminals! Who knows what could've happened!"

"But, nothing did happen…" Gohan weakly argued.

"Don't give me that! What if they had poison on them and you got hit with it because you blindly rushed in there!"

"Alright Amane, that's enough." Kiriko said. "All that matters is that Gohan's safe and he's stopped them…or him…"

"Um…Kiriko?" Gohan called out to her.

"Yes?"

"The medics made are here. Is…is everyone okay?" He knew deep in his gut what the answer to that question was, but he held out hope that…maybe he was wrong. Sadly, Kiriko's down expression confirmed his fear for him.

"The medical team is checking them now but, it isn't looking good…"

"I see…" It was Gohan's turn to wear a down face when he heard that. Sure, he beat Abo and Kado/Aka, but at the same time, he couldn't stop him from killing people. Kiriko picked up on his depressed frame of mind and placed a hand on his free shoulder.

"I know things look very bad right now Gohan, but you've done a good thing for us." She said.

"That's right. If you hadn't stopped him, who knows how much damage would've been caused had this monster not have been stopped." Amane chimed in.

"You're right Kiriko. But even so…" Gohan didn't get to finish his statement as he was hit in the back of the head by surprise by and elbow from Aka, who'd suddenly woken up and was not happy at all. The surprise blow completely caught Gohan off guard and forced him to release Aka. The alien took this as an opportunity to get some space between him and the demi saiyan. With the distance created, he prepared for his ultimate attack:

"WAAAAAAAAAUGH!" He yelled, green aura flaring to life and shrouding his body. The exertion of his Ki was so strong that it kicked up dirt and pebbles that flew over in the faces of Gohan, Kiriko, and the medic team.

'His Energy is rising again! What on Earth is he going to do next?!' Gohan wondered.

"Heh, Heh. You're good buddy, I'll give you that." Aka complimented. "But now, let's see how you handle my ultimate technique!" Normally Aka would use his Wahaha no Ha in variations, starting with the normal version, then the Super Wahaha no Ha, where he fires the same attack in the style of multiple energy bullets. But no, he was gonna go for the instant death move.

Aware that this was going to be the final deciding blows of the fight, Gohan turned his back to Kiriko. "Kiriko! Amane!" You and the Medical staff get back now! Whatever attack this guy's going for, he's planning on this being the end!"

Normally, Kiriko and Amane would ignore this request and pull Gohan back with her, but considering how he left Aka a few moments ago before this situation took place, they would have to trust him in this instance.

"Fine! Medical team, pull back now!" She ordered. They all obliged and carried the bodies and moved as far back as possible.

Aka continued charging up for another ten seconds before grinning: "Well pal, it looks like this is the end of the road for you." He then swallowed the green aura that had covered his whole body and after he widened his mouth, he fired off a large sized ball of fire at the hybrid. "Flaming Wahaha no Ha!" He roared.

Gohan's eyes narrowed at both the size and power of the blast. It's massiveness was so great that the entire arena was covered in a shade of red. 'An attack that strong is bound to do some serious damage. Even if I dodge it, it'll destroy this entire area.' He thought to himself.

"What is he crazy?! Why doesn't he get out of the way?!" Amane shouted. Kiriko herself looked on in concern at what will happen to Gohan.

'No other choice, I'm gonna have to cancel that blast out with one of my own.' After coming to that decision, Gohan slipped into a horse stance, a very familiar stance he takes whenever he's about to power up. It only took a second for him to reach down in his inner Ki reserves to find the oh so familiar power he was seeking for, and when he did, he let out a mighty yell that assisted him in his transformation into a Super Saiyan.

His hair became gold and even spikier, his eyes changed from their normal black color to a bluish-green one, his muscles became more defined, and a gold aura surrounded his person. After transforming, Gohan clasped his hands, palm open, together and placed them over his forehead. Yellow energy formed into Gohan's hands, charging, becoming even stronger by the second. A few moments later, the attack reached the satisfactory power Gohan wanted it to be and just in time as the death ball was getting closer.

"Masenko HAAA!" Gohan shouted and fired the beam directly into the center of the ball, causing both attacks to cancel one another out and explode, creating a huge smokescreen that Gohan took full advantage of. Charging forward through all the smoke/dust, he gave Aka a Super Saiyan powered kick; a kick with so much might behind it, when Aka hit the ground, he bounced off of it twice and skid across it as he fell unconscious once again, only this time, the fusion of Abo and Kado ended and Aka separated back into the two brothers.

Gohan released a breath as he dropped his Super Saiyan form. He considered himself to be pretty lucky considering the fact that the shade created from both Aka's attack and his Masenko managed to actually hide his transformation, so for the time being, he could hold off on explaining the Super Saiyan transformation. He turned back and there he saw everyone looking at him in complete and total shock.

"Wow…" was the most intelligent response Kiriko could give at the moment as she saw Gohan walking back to them.

"I'll say," Amane said. She then walked up to the hybrid and gave him a little clap on the shoulder. "That was pretty impressive, rookie."

"Thanks, I guess." Gohan said. "Those two won't be getting back up any time soon. But now, we have to worry about getting them in a prison cell or something…"

"Don't worry about that cadet, I'll handle that." They all heard a voice say. Everyone looked behind them and there they saw Kiyone with a small smile on her face.

"Kiyone! But how were you able to get here? The teleport pods have been disabled." Amane said. She got her answer in the form of a giant holographic screen appearing that revealed a middle aged woman with tan skin and short yet curly blond hair.

"I had the teleport pods re-enabled." The woman said. Amane, Kiriko, and Kiyone gave a salute to the woman while Gohan followed suit after seeing them all do so, although his looked nowhere as good.

"Kiriko Masaki, Amane Kaunaq, and Gohan Son, the chairwoman wishes to see you; takes the nearest pod and report to her office now."

"Yes Ma'am." Kiriko and Amane responded.

**XXX**

Airi Masaki: The chairwoman of the GP Academy. She had forest green hair that was held in a bun; and she had yellow eyes. She was currently inspecting two small little mechanical bugs that she had Kiyone hand Amane that she could get a closer look at.

"One of these was founded in Prison Z. The other Detective Makibi found on Abo's person. From the looks of things, it looks like Abo purposefully had himself kidnapped so he could plant this in Prison Z. He wanted a way to get into my office and they knew that the teleport pods in Prison Z were the best chance to do so."

"But…Why?" Kiriko asked.

"It's simple. My computer contains nearly all of the GP's files and history. You hack into that, and you gain a lot of knowledge that could be used. I'll send for someone to come analyze these things and see if we can use them for our advantage. But enough of that," she looked back up at Amane. "Detective Kaunaq, how many casualties did we have during PTO members' tirade?"

"There were forty injured and fifteen dead." Gohan grimaced when he heard the number of deaths that took place.

"I see, and that's not even considering the damage done in Prison Z." her eyes wandered over to Gohan. "You're the new cadet, Gohan Son?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"You challenged Abo and Kado on your own, correct?"

"Yes…"

"That was a reckless thing for you to do, for all you could've known, those two were expecting someone to attack them head on and had a trap ready for you? I've heard about you from Lady Seto; she's even shown me footage of you in action. Let me be the first to inform you that you won't be able to just muscle your way through everything. There are criminals in the galaxy whose most dangerous tools are their minds. Going in guns blazing and just blasting things has worked for you over the years, and also in this situation today. But you'll have to act smarter, and fight smarter, if you plan to survive in the Galaxy Police."

"Yes ma'am. I understand."

"With that said, I must thank you for your actions today."

"It's no problem chairwoman. But…you shouldn't be thanking me for anything." He said his mind still heavy on the officers that died. Airi must have definitely picked up on this because the next words she spoke definitely struck a chord with him.

"Gohan, what you experienced today was just a sample of what The Galaxy Police had been suffering for years against the PTO under Frieza's reign. Day after day, we've witnessed countless people die, whether they were natives of other planets, or our very own. Each and every day we had to live with the pain of being powerless to stop all these deaths happening around us. But even so, throughout all that pain we persevered. We persevered because we owed it to the people whose lives were lost. If we gave up then, what would they have died for?"

Gohan's was in awe as Airi finished up her speech. "This isn't just a battle we're in with the PTO Gohan, it's a war. And it's a war we plan to win. Not just for ourselves, not just for the galaxy, but for those we lost while fighting this fight. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"That's good. Whew! I'm not really the type to give long winded speeches like that. Anyways, since you're a brand new cadet, we have your enlistment procedures to take care of!"

"Uh…you mean right now?" Gohan questioned.

"Of course. Everything's still functional, so why not? Let's go." Airi said, getting out of her chair, grabbing Gohan by the wrist and dragging him to the nearest teleport pod.

This just left Kiriko, Amane, and the headmistress of the GP Academy, Mikami. "Now then," Mikami started. "Miss Masaki, you are free to go."

"Ah. Yes ma'am." Kiriko said with a respectful bow and she left, leaving only two left in the office.

"Detective Amane Kaunaq."

"Yes?"

"As I'm sure you're aware of, you're in line for a promotion to First Class Detective."

"Why yes I am." Amane tried her hardest to not appear to full of herself at this moment, but she couldn't help herself. This was a moment she had been waiting SO LONG for.

"That promotion…is to be postponed for now…"

Amane stood perfectly still in silence for a good eight seconds before she burst into laughter. "Oh Headmistress, you're so hilarious. You really had me going for a second there!"

"It wasn't a joke Amane."

"…Eh?"

"You will serve as an instructor at the GP Academy for the next four months." Mikami said as she began typing on her holographic keyboard, and after finishing Amane's uniform top changed from a black one into a pure white one.

Amane slammed her hands on the desk. "You can't be serious headmistress!" She cried.

"I'm merely following orders Amane…"

"Orders?! From who?! You're the headmistress of the Academy!"

"Those were the orders of Lady Seto." And just like that, any argument Amane could have made was sapped away from her. She slowly trudged out of the room, in complete disbelief over what just happened. One thing was for sure though:

Seto definitely lived up to the name Devil Princess.

**XXX**

It was sundown; Gohan had taken care of his enlistment and was now wearing his Academy uniform, which was a white and blue collared shirt with blue pants and an orange tie with a green gem in the center. After a few brief seconds, the door slid open and when he took his first few steps in, he was suddenly introduced to his two new roommates. One was a red head with curly red hair named Kenneth while the other was a dog looking alien by the name of Rajau. After giving him a brief tour of the room and how everything works. Gohan went into his own room, very much tired.

There he fell right onto his bed and he took out his capsule case. He opened it and like Goten and his mom said, it was filled with a lot of the stuff he got for his birthday and there was the one capsule that read: 'Do not open until you're in your room."

He hit the cap to it and he opened the capsule up. There he received a few treats he wasn't expecting: They were all pictures. Four were actual photos taken, while two were hand drawn by Goten himself. The first one was drawn by Goten was just the two of them, Gohan in his old purple Gi and Goten in his usual one and it read: 'Son Bros' on top. The next one was of the whole Son family, showing him, Goten, Chi-Chi, Ox, King, and of course their dad Goku and it said: 'My Family'.

Gohan couldn't help but crack a huge smile looking at this picture. He had to make sure he got those hung up tomorrow. Next came the photos. The first one was very simple: It was him playing with a two year old Goten (Goten wearing his old hand-me-down tunic) with Chi-Chi and Ox King in the background. The second one was one of his personal favorites: It was a picture taken during his tenth birthday, during the ten day wait for the Cell Games. It was a silly picture, just him and his dad as Super Saiyans with their mouths stuffed full of noodles.

The third one was from a year ago, it was him and Goten before the World Tournament. Gohan was in his Saiyaman gear at the time and Goten wanted so badly to do a pose with him. So Gohan had his mom take a camera and the two struck a pose together. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at just how silly this one was.

When he pulled up the last photo was Gohan's favorite that he had taken in some time. He'll never forget this one. It was taken on the day his father Goku came back to the world of the living. After the whole Badibi situation got wrapped up, The Son family went back to their home and ate and was very merry. With Goku back in the house for that one day, it was like old times. The house seemed to be brighter than it usually was. Then it all dawned on them that Goku had to leave when Baba came to the house. It was a disappointing moment, but Chi-Chi decided to savor this last moment they had with Goku with a picture. In this picture, Ox King was in the back, Chi-Chi was to the right of Goku with her hand stretched out and touching the shoulder of Goten, who was right in front of the middle equation of the picture. And who were in the middle, you may ask? Why it was none other than Gohan and Goku: Father and Son. Arm slung around one another's shoulder as they, along with the rest of the Son Family gave the biggest smiles they could muster.

A lone tear shed down Gohan's face as he smiled remembering the memories he made not only with this photo, but from all the photos he took with his family. He placed the photos on his dresser and headed off to bed, wondering just what memories he'll make tomorrow…

**Chapter End**

**This is the longest chapter in my fanfic career so far. Apologies for the wait; this was another tough chapter to write, there were scenes I rewrote and scenes that I were stuck on. Combine that with school and my laptop issues, this took some time. But I think it all came together well. Anyways, if you know your DBZ Anime/movie, and Tenchi lore, then you may be able to recognize some of the names and references dropped. Also, please be as constructive as possible with the fight scene.**

**Hopefully, the next chapter won't take me so long to get out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some DareDevil to binge. Catch you all next time for more GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

**Waffle192: **Thank you very much

**Drake202: **I know you've been itching to see some GP members react to Gohan in action, hope this quenches that thirst a little.

**JCCT: **Hope this is long enough for ya. But honestly, after this chapter: NEVER AGAIN!

**DARK-ZERO-0000: ** I hope this chapter has exceeded your expectations

**AnimationFan: **Thank you. I am a fan of Erma as well, although I don't see her doing too much outside of what she did in canon if I can be totally honest.

**IchiIchi: **I appreciate that very much

**Mdhunter: **Sorry about Chilled. To be honest, I always thought of the Episode of Bardock as a 'what if?' story that wasn't canon, so I just plucked Chilled off from there and placed him in this story.

**Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	6. Chapter 5: Settling In

**I've reached over 100,000 words on this site peeps! YAAAY! Now here's more GP Officer: Son Gohan! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 (Settling In): Start!**

Morning had come for Gohan, and when the bright rays of the sun crept through his blinds and hit him in the eyes, he knew that was his signal to wake up. He sat up in his bed and instinctively looked to his right, expecting to see his younger brother Goten there, only to find no one there.

'Oh right, gonna have to get used to that.' He thought. It was a little weird to be honest. He had been so used to sharing a room with his brother and hearing the sound of his mom telling him to get up in the morning; and now that wasn't the norm anymore. It was something he was honestly going to have to adjust to. Finally getting out of bed he stretched his limbs and looked around his room, something he didn't really get to do last night as by the time he got there and got the tutorial of the dorm from Kenneth and Rajau, he was tired and just wanted to get some sleep.

He took a couple of seconds to observe his room. It was nice and big enough for one person, although he may have to move some things around to use the gravity chamber Bulma gave him. He continued his look around until from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a yellow mechanical sphere. He walked over and picked it up. He remembered Rajau telling him last night that this was his NB reasoning unit: a helper robot issued that would be used to aid him in all sorts of matters. Apparently, his model was a test unit, made to suit him specifically because of his Earth origins. Rajau wanted to run some tests on it so he let the Wau mess around with the unit while he went off to sleep.

'Huh. Rajau must have put it back when he finished with it…' he thought. He looked down on the robot and try looking for some type of switch that will activate it. After a few brief seconds of roaming his hands all around the robot, it came to life. Its activation startling the demi saiyan and making him drop it. Luckily for him, the robot stopped its fall before hitting the ground and floated back up so that it was making eye contact with Gohan.

"Greetings user!" The robot said. (1) "I am your NB reasoning unit. I am here to assist you and inform you of any situation that comes. If you don't mind, Could I know the name of my user?"

"Oh, uh…my name is Gohan. Gohan Son." Gohan responded.

"Greetings Gohan Son. Was there anything that you needed my assistance with?"

"Um…not really. I was just checking to see if you were working. Sorry…" Gohan apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"There is no need to apologize Gohan. As you can see, I am fully functional and there are no bugs within my programming. If that is all, then I will observe the room." The bot said.

"Right then, I'll see you later I guess." Gohan said as he saw the bot float around the room, seemingly getting a feel for the environment. As Gohan saw his NB fly around, he was met with a familiar sensation: The rumbling of his stomach. He left his room and headed to the living room. Kenneth gave him instructions on how to order something to eat so he walked down to the table and pressed a holographic button from the table to order himself some food. A few seconds later a plate materialized for him.

After finishing the plate in record time, Gohan was nowhere near full. He looked at the holographic screen he ordered his plate from again and had a thought: 'Kenneth did say the food was free…'

**10 minutes later…**

Kenneth let out a rather loud yawn as he walked out of his room to the living room. On the way, he met Rajau who funny enough, had just woken up also.

"Morning Raj." The redhead greeted.

"Morning Kenneth. Today's looking to be a lovely day isn't it?" The Wau returned the greeting.

"Yeah, maybe we should go out into the city today." Kenneth said.

"Sounds like a plan, but first things first we should grab a bite to eat."

"Sure. I'm starved. I could go for a nice bite to ea—YAH!"

Rajau wondered just why his roommate freaked out like that, but then he looked over to where he was gawking at with extremely wide eyes and his expression soon matched the redhead's. A few feet away, sitting on the table was Gohan. But it wasn't just the sight of Gohan that shocked them, it was the sight of three high stacks of trays sitting on the table, and the hybrid was going to town on another tray before he noticed his two roommates. The trio sat in awkward silence staring at each other until Gohan decided to speak up.

"Hey…guys…" Was his weak attempt at breaking the ice and hopefully get the two from staring at him.

Realizing how uncomfortable Gohan might be feeling at the moment Rajau ceased his staring and lightly elbowed Kenneth in ribs. He returned the greeting Gohan gave with one of his own: "Good morning Gohan. Sorry for the staring, we were caught a little off guard."

"Heh Heh, sorry about that." Said the Saiyan hybrid. "I eat a lot. It's kind of a genetic thing…"

"No need for apologies." Rajau told him. "Although it is a little surprising, I didn't know people from Earth could put away food like that."

"They can't, it's just me and my family along with another family I know." Gohan admitted.

"I can see why you eat a lot though," Kenneth spoke up as he took note of Gohan's physique as he was only in a tank top at the moment. "I didn't notice it before, but you're pretty jacked Gohan. You must have worked out a lot at home to get huge like that."

"Well, I did do a lot of martial arts training back at home."

"Man, your girlfriend probably couldn't keep her hands off of you." The redhead joked.

"Actually, I didn't have a girlfriend back at home…"

"You're serious?!" Kenneth was shocked even further when Gohan shook his head no. "Man if you can't get a girlfriend then anything's possible me and Raj here!"

"For you maybe, but I have no interest in a relationship right now. Liking someone and being in a relationship would take too much time and effort." Rajau informed.

"Oh sure, he says that now. But the second he meets a cute girl he'll go completely gaga over her!"

"Oh shut up Kenneth!" Rajau yelled at his friend who was currently mocking him.

Gohan laughed at the banter between the two. Judging from their interactions, they seemed to be pretty close. He then turned to Rajau and asked: "Hey Rajau, did you get what you were searching for while testing my NB?"

"Yep," The Wau answered. "I have to say Gohan, test model or not, your NB is really interesting."

"Thanks." He said. Before any of the roommates noticed, Gohan's NB came into the living room and floated right across the three.

"Greetings Gohan and others." It greeted.

"Hey NB. Is something the matter?" Asked Gohan.

"No. I am merely continuing my observations around the dorm." Was all the robot said before leaving the three to their own devices.

"Okay, have fun with that…"

"Moving on, you got any plans for today Gohan?" Kenneth asked him.

Gohan rubbed his chin and looked at the table thinking of an answer as he said: "Nothing really. Actually, I don't know what's fun here to do. I was just going to go read a little…"

"You're just gonna read? That's no fun!" Kenneth told him.

"I agree. Gohan, Kenneth and I had plans to go out today and explore the campus and head out into the city today. Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, it definitely beats just hanging around in your room all day." Kenneth added.

Gohan gave it a couple of seconds to think the situation over before he said: "Sure thing. I'm in." It was better than just sitting in the room he supposed, and it would give him some time to get to know his roommates a little better.

"Great! First thing's first, let's grab a bite to eat." Rajau said.

"I think Gohan already beat us to the punch there Raj." The three laughed a bit at the joke before they got dressed in their uniforms and were at the door, Kenneth having a small bag on his back. They stopped when they saw Gohan's NB still floating around.

"Hey NB, you want to come with us?" The half saiyan asked.

"That is fine Gohan. I will stay here and will keep watch here."

"Alright then, you stay out of trouble." Gohan told him.

"Enough of that, let's get going!" Kenneth said. The trio opened the door and proceeded to walk out of the dorm, beginning their exploration of the campus.

**XXX**

"So guys, where are we going first?" Asked Gohan.

"First, we plan on heading to the track." Kenneth said. "I wanna get a good look at the field we're gonna do all our physical conditioning in."

"Ugh…right, physical conditioning…" Rajau whined.

"You don't sound all that excited about it Rajau." Noted Gohan.

"It's because Raj is one of those 'Brains over Brawns' types." Kenneth joked.

"And that's a bad thing?" The Wau challenged. "I personally think that exercising the mind is just as important, no even more so, than the body. Anyone can go out there and punch things, but it takes someone of great intelligence to gather information, come up with strategies to get out of situations and win battles."

"Yeah yeah…" was Kenneth throwing the Wau's words under the bus.

"What do you plan to do after the academy then Rajau?" The demi saiyan questioned.

"That's easy; I plan on becoming an information officer for The GP! Gathering Intel, learning about every inch of the galaxy: the planets, the different species, THAT'S why I joined the GP."

Gohan smiled as he absorbed the information he was given by the Wau. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's kind of why I joined the GP myself. The chance to see things and go places that I didn't think I could go. It's an offer I just couldn't pass up on."

"I completely agree with you." Rajau and Gohan's little moment was ruined when Kenneth joked:

"Aw Jeez, look at you two getting all deep on me."

"So what made you join the Academy Kenneth?" Kenneth's answer to the question was…a little more shallow than what he was expecting.

"Well I'm not on some kind of journey of self-discovery or information like the two of you are. My dad was a member of the GP and I guess I wanted to follow in his footsteps. Of course the steady income and all the girls I get to impress and woo with the badge don't hurt either." While Kenneth sported a cheeky grin thinking of his plans in the future, Gohan and Rajau both sweat dropped and gave the red head a dull look.

"Well…everyone has their reasons for joining…" Gohan reasoned.

"Here we are guys!" Kenneth told them as the trio finally arrived at the field. It was pretty nice and expansive for large groups of students. It was all dirt with some chalk already drawn on it and bleachers on both sides of them.

"So this is it huh?" Rajau asked.

"It doesn't look all that big." Gohan said. He was used to having an entire forest as his track so this wasn't really anything impressive to him.

"Doesn't look big now, but it'll feel pretty big after doing some laps around it." Taunted Kenneth.

"I don't know Kenneth. A couple of laps around this field doesn't really sound all that hard…" Was the hybrid's response.

"Yeeaaah. No offense Gohan, I'm pretty sure you're in really great shape as far as Earth natives go, but I don't think you could do twenty whole laps around this field. At least not without your body enhancement."

"Body Enhancement?" Repeated the eldest Son child.

"It's a process all cadets have to go under so that we can perform all the physical tasks demanded of us under both the Academy and the GP." Rajau explained to him.

"Is that so?" Gohan asked. "Well…I don't think I'll really need it." Those words caused both Kenneth and Rajau's eyes to widen, then the two looked at each other, before they burst out into laughter, causing Gohan to blink his eyes in surprise at the reaction he got from that sentence.

"Man oh man, I had no idea people from Earth can be so comedic!" Kenneth barely spoke in between laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Rajau cleared his throat and informed Gohan with this: "Sorry about that Gohan. It's just that the body enhancements are made so that all cadets are able to match, or at the very least, keep up with the physical skills of Jurains."

"And Jurains are probably the most physically powerful race on the planet. There aren't a lot of races or species that can keep up with them." Added Kenneth.

Gohan didn't know how and why, but hearing his roommates laugh and then doubt his ability sparked something inside of him. Something that made him want to prove them wrong. Maybe it was his Saiyan instincts getting the better of him in this instance, but before he knew it the following came out of his mouth: "Then how about we find out here and now. Let's race."

Gohan's roommates looked at each other once again, Kenneth still having a smile on his face while he was keeping himself from another episode of hysterical laughter. Rajau on the other hand, looked at him a little concerned.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gohan, Kenneth had his body enhancement just yesterday. It would be completely unfair…"

"You don't need to worry about that Rajau." Gohan assured. "I can handle myself pretty well."

"But-" The Wau found himself cut off when Kenneth spoke up.

"It's cool Raj, if it's a race he wants, it's a race he'll get." Kenneth removed the bag from his back and pulled out a pair of red jogging pants. "I planned to have a little run around this field anyway."

"So that's why you brought the bag…" Said Rajau.

Kenneth, now dressed in the new attire, pointed his thumb over to the track and he and Gohan walked over to the track. They stood a couple of feet across from each other, just so they had some space to run.

"You sure you want to run in your uniform Gohan?" The red haired cadet asked. "We can head back and get you some running clothes if it'll help."

"Yeah, this uniform is a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be. I'm pretty sure I can run in these clothes without a problem." The half-breed answered.

"Well you don't have to worry; I know you haven't gotten your body enhancement yet, so I'll take it easy on ya."

"Don't. Go as fast as you can." The confident smirk on Gohan's face should've been a tip off for Kenneth to not go through with the race, but instead he decided to up the ante.

"Alright then, how about we make this race more interesting? The first person to do five laps around the track wins; the loser pays for lunch later today." That sentence was Kenneth's second strike as the extra incentive of free food got Gohan's eyes to beam in delight and only motivated him to win.

"Okay! You're on!" Gohan got in a running stance followed by Kenneth doing the same.

"Raj, you give the signal for us to start!" The redhead instructed. The Wau looked on at the two before doing a reluctant sigh.

"Fine, if you two are so dead set on doing this…" He walked in front of the two and raised his arm up as a makeshift flag. "On my mark, get set. GO!" He threw his arm down and like two bullets Gohan and Kenneth blasted off; the force of which they took off was so great it created a gust of wind that nearly knocked the Wau off his feet. He looked back to see the two sprinting and he was in awe at how Gohan was easily matching Kenneth's speed and he wasn't the only one.

Kenneth was going bug eyed at the moment. Gohan was keeping up with him, step for step. Granted, he was only going at half speed but still, this shouldn't be something that an Earthling could accomplish. The two easily cleared two laps around the track and were half way done with the third.

"I have to admit Gohan, you're a lot faster than I gave you credit for…" Kenneth complimented as he and the half saiyan continued their sprint. "Are all people on Earth as fast as you?"

"Thanks Kenneth! And no, it's just a few of us really!" Gohan told him. The two were on the final lap and there Kenneth decided to stop fooling around and put an end to the race.

"Well, it's been fun Gohan, but I'm done holding back on you. I'll see you at the finish line!" The red head took off like a man on fire and seemingly left Gohan in the dust, zooming around the track, the finish line was in sight and Rajau was staring with his mouth wide open.

'Huh, looks like I've got this race in the…' that train of thought exited Kenneth's mind the second he looked to his right and he saw Gohan running right next to him. '…bag?'

Not only had the half saiyan caught up to him, but he was even starting to run right past him to the finish. Kenneth pushed his legs as hard as he could, but the tiny lead Gohan began to gain on him started to become a gap that grew bigger and bigger until Gohan was several feet in front and had crossed it no problem.

He stopped after crossing the finish line and waited for Kenneth to reach him. After the red head stopped next to him and Rajau, Gohan complimented him: "Wow Kenneth, you're pretty fast!"

"Nowhere as fast as you obviously!" he said. "Geez Gohan, I've never seen someone move that fast before! You sure you haven't gotten a body enhancement yet?"

"Nope, I just trained to get this fast." Stated Gohan as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while chuckling.

"That's it?" Questioned Rajau. "What kind of training did you go through?"

"I would like to know that myself…" The three roommates looked behind them to find the owner of this new voice. There they were introduced to a man with shoulder length pink hair and judging from the look on his face, he was not happy. This man was none other than Seiryo Tennan.

"Or better yet," the pinkette said. "Why are you three here running around? The track is closed until classes started tomorrow."

The guys grew very nervous as they were previously unaware of that tidbit of information and they were scared of getting into trouble without classes even starting yet.

"W-We're sorry sir!" Kenneth apologized.

"We had no idea!" Added Rajau.

"It's really my fault sir, I was the one that talked Kenneth

"You cadets these days. Honestly…" Seiryo said with a shake of his head. "As an instructor of the GP Academy, it is my job to discipline you boys into fine men and even better officers!" He finished that little speech with loud boisterous laughter. A couple of seconds later, his eyes landed on Gohan and he was instantly reminded of the situation yesterday with the breakout in Prison Z. He remembered hearing about what happened when Abo and Kado broke out, how there was someone with black spiky hair that easily took care of the two, and the person was a cadet to be no less.

He walked up to Gohan making sure he was staring the demi saiyan right in the face, the two were the same height, standing at 5'9; Although Seiryo being so close up made Gohan a little nervous.

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked.

"You…you're Gohan Son correct?"

"U-Um…yes sir. I am."

"Hmm…so it was you who stopped that escaped convict and his brother yesterday…" Kenneth and Rajau's ears perked up when they heard this news.

"You know about yesterday?"

Seiryo turned his back to the demi saiyan and took a few steps forward. "Of course I do. EVERY officer knows and heard the story of the situation. Although I have to admit, I'm ashamed I let those pieces of scum escaped from me. I had them right in the palm of my hands with no way to escape, when one of them snuck up behind me and knocked me out in such a cowardly fashion! When I came to and investigated the situation, I was shocked to find out a mere cadet took out those two thugs. Not only that but that cadet was from Earth no less!"

"How do you know I'm from Earth?" Gohan questioned.

"I'm an instructor in the Academy boy. It is my job to know about the students I'm going to be teaching; and you Gohan are quite an odd one. We here at The GP only recruit the best and brightest from all planets all over the Earth. All planets accept the Earth."

"So I've heard…" Gohan responded.

"Compared to most planets, Earth is pretty primitive, which is why Earthlings aren't recruited into the GP. Or at least, pureblooded Earthlings…" The pink haired man got back in Gohan's face again, causing the half saiyan to sweat a little. "No regular Earthling could take out those two…"

Fidgeting a little, Gohan meekly responded with: "R-Really sir, you'd be surprised with what us Earthlings are capable of. I have a lot of friends back at home capable of what I did yesterday."

"Superhuman abilities or not, no ordinary pureblooded Earthling would be able to make it to the GP, let alone be capable of what you did. So tell me Gohan, what are you trying to hide?"

"U-Um…I…" This was something that Gohan had thought about on his trip to the Academy, revealing his identity as a half saiyan. Now Gohan was aware that the Galaxy Police was filled with people of all species, but if Vegeta's past along with the fact that Saiyans served under Frieza before being wiped out was ANY sort of indication, then the Saiyans probably weren't all too liked in the galaxy and it was best to keep his heritage under wraps.

Even back in the days of Namek, he had doubts that a lot of the Z-Fighters sans Piccolo and the other Z-Fighters would've been able to handle the two guys he dealt with yesterday. All this served to only make him that much more nervous and desperate to come up with a reason. Thankfully he caught a break in the form off a hand slapping Seiryo in the back of the head.

"What in blazes was…?" When the instructor looked behind him, he saw the unamused face of the Academy Chairwoman Airi Masaki.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Airi questioned.

For the first time that day, the air of confidence that Seiryo usually had about him was gone and in its place stood a very nervous man. "A-Airi. What a lovely coincidence this is. You see, the track isn't meant to be used until tomorrow, and I saw these young cadets running around on it so I…"

"Thought you'd just walk up and start harassing them?" She finished for the pinkette. Fearing what would happen if he tried to answer that question, Seiryo decided to opt out of the conversation with a very flimsy excuse.

"Oh, would you look at the time? I have very important business to take care of." He immediately rushed away from the chairwoman.

"Idiot…" Airi muttered as she watched the pink haired man scurry away. Gohan let out an easy breath knowing that he dodged a bullet in that situation. Although he wished that he held that breath back in when she then looked at him, Rajau, and Kenneth. "As for you three…"

They all jumped when they realized they had the attention of the chairwoman. "He's right, you shouldn't be here. The track won't be open until tomorrow."

The roommates all bowed in a rapid fashion. "We're so Sorry Ma'am! We had no idea!" They all apologized. Airi merely waved the apologies off and responded with: "It's fine. You three just make sure you're ready to run tomorrow."

"Um, excuse me Miss Airi?" Gohan spoke up, earning the woman's attention.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" When he saw Airi giving him a raised eyebrow, he quickly added: "I-I'm sorry! It's none of my business, I know."

Seeing how much the hybrid was fumbling around as he spoke, Airi chuckled. "Relax, if you get that nervous around your superiors, you won't make it in the GP." She joked. "I'm just doing my job as chairwoman and making sure the Academy is doing fine after yesterday, especially with repairs."

"Is everything Okay?"

"Repairs are going well! We should have everything fixed later today. Now it's my turn to ask, what are you three doing here?"

"We're just walking around the campus Miss Chairwoman." This time, it was Rajau who spoke up. "You know, getting a feel for the place where we'll be training at for the next few months."

"That's very admirable of you three." Airi noted. "Most cadets would take the day before classes begin to head out into the city, relax, and mingle with their fellow cadets."

It was that final statement that really got Kenneth's attention.

"Actually Miss Chairwoman, we had plans to go to the city after we-" The Wau was cut off when Kenneth quickly asked:

"Wait! So you mean as of right now, all of our classmates are out into the city?!"

"Most likely, yes." Airi answered.

"Is there any way we can get to the city right now?!"

"There's a shuttle ship right out of campus that'll take you there…"

"Great!" The red head grabbed both Gohan and Rajau by the wrists and said: "Let's go guys!" And without any warning he pulled the two away to that shuttle ship, none of them catching whatever it was Airi was trying to say before they left.

"Kenneth, what's the big rush?!" Rajau asked?

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna explore the campus?" Was Gohan's question. The rushing roommate turned his head at the two before he said:

"Weren't you two listening?! All our fellow cadets are out in the city mingling with each other. Do you know what that means?"

"No!" Gohan told him.

"Please, enlighten us!" Said Rajau.

"It means we get the chance to talk to and get to know our fellow cadets! ESPECIALLY all the lady recruits." Gohan and Rajau both sweat dropped hearing not only Kenneth's answer but his giggling that soon followed.

'He just wants to meet girls…' They both thought. Kenneth stopped and released his grip on the two, while they were nowhere near the entrance of campus.

"You guys can run yourselves the rest of the way there…" He told the two. He pulled his bag out and began to put his uniform back on.

"Since we've stopped, we might as well get some answers." Rajau stated.

"Answers? What about?" Wondered Gohan. After Kenneth was fully clothed the three began their run again.

"It's what that instructor said earlier, about you being the one to take care of those criminals yesterday." It was then that Kenneth's desires to meet up with all the female cadets were put on hold when Rajau brought up that situation.

"Yeah man! All us cadets were told to stay in the dorms and we had no idea what was going on. Is that true?" he asked.

Gohan looked at the two and he let out a sigh. There was really no point in trying to hide that from them. "Yeah, it was me; it happened during my immigration procedures."

His roommates were freaking out at the moment, looking at each other with mouths agape then looking at Gohan, then back at each other before shouting: "WHAT?!"

"No way! Are you for real Gohan?!" When the hybrid nodded his head, Kenneth felt like his mind was blown.

"That's insane! I've never heard of a cadet taking out big criminals before! Gohan, what are you?!" Gohan gulped when he got that question from Rajau, as they finally made their way to the shuttle ship and entered, the demi saiyan was lucky to find that there wasn't anyone else sitting in the ship. On top of that the pilot of the ship seemed to be too busy to worry about what they're saying. So Gohan took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"Remember what that instructor said earlier, about a pureblooded Earthling being unable to get into the GP?" When his roommates nodded their heads yes, he continued. "He was kind of right. I was born and raised on Earth, but technically speaking, I'm not a pureblooded earthling. Or to make things more specific, I'm only half human."

"Considering how fast you can run WITHOUT a Body Enhancement, I'm not surprised." Kenneth said.

"It does clear some things up." Rationalized Rajau. "But if you're only half human, what's the other half?"

Gohan looked over to the pilot again just so he could be absolutely sure that she wasn't listening in on the conversation. After a few seconds, he made a come here notion with his hand, getting his friends to lean over as whatever Gohan wanted to tell them, he must not have wanted it to be heard.

Gohan leaned over, meeting the two halfway and whispered to them: "The other half is saiyan…"

With those words uttered out, the shuttle got quieter for a few brief seconds until Rajau very loudly exclaimed: "HUH?!" the second he shouted that, there was a ding that came from the ship.

"Alright boys, here we are." The pilot told them. The three were snapped out of their little moment and saw that the door opened up. Without waiting any further, they all exited the ship and got their first big look into the city. It was very large and busy, a lot of the buildings were incredibly tall and they could even see their fellow cadets walking around the place in uniform.

Needless to say, Gohan was amazed with all the activity that was going on in the city and he was very eager to walk around the place. Although that excitement was gone when Rajau jumped in front of him and asked: "You're half saiyan?!"

Gohan quickly placed a hand over his friend's mouth and shushed him. "Not so loud Rajau…" he said.

The dog alien nodded his head and in a lower volume said: "I don't believe it..."

It was here Kenneth got in front of Gohan and spoke: "I'm sorry, what's the big deal about Gohan being a half…Saiyan was it?" The three began walking their walk around the city and Rajau began an explanation on it.

"Don't you remember the stuff they taught us in class? Saiyans were a violent warrior race, and one of the most dangerous races under Frieza's army. They assisted in conquering multiple planets. They even went after Planet Jurai!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember…" Kenneth said, with it all coming back to him. "It's been so long ago since those days, I honestly forgot about it…"

"How could you forget something so important like that?!" A slightly steamed Rajau questioned.

"I remember you guys mentioning Jurai earlier on the track." A curious Gohan mentioned. "Are they that big of a species in the galaxy?"

"Considering they're one of the most influential and feared people in the galaxy, yeah. They even have connections to The GP." Kenneth answered.

"Huh, you don't say…" Gohan said.

"Going to war with the Jurains and trying to invade their planet is considered by many a foolish thing to do and has only been done a few times, the Saiyans coming to Juari being one of those times."

"What happened?"

"There were a few casualties on the side of Jurai but ultimately, the Saiyans overall stood no chance. That was when Frieza stepped and he personally, along with his own select army, came at the planet itself. The Jurain army met Frieza and his army before they could reach the planet and engaged in a war, the Jurain army repelled Frieza's and forced him to retreat." (2)

"Whoa…" was all the hybrid could say to that story. Although this news did have a new question swimming in his head: 'I wonder if Vegeta knows about this…'

"It's still hard to believe though Gohan." The Wau told him. "Kenneth and I were told in school that Frieza single handedly wiped out the Saiyan race. I thought they were all extinct by the time he died…"

"Well, they're not extinct. More like endangered…" Gohan corrected.

"Really? How many Saiyans beside you are still alive?" Kenneth asked.

"Well besides me, there's my little brother, his best friend, and his best friend's dad. My brother and his friend Trunks are both half Saiyans like me."

"What about your parents? One of them had to have been a Saiyan right?"

Gohan answered the red head's question with: "My dad was, but he died eight years ago."

"Oh…sorry about that, I didn't know…" Kenneth apologized, but the smile that remained on Gohan's face showed he knew his roommate meant no harm.

"It's okay Kenneth, you didn't know. Besides, I know that wherever he is up there, my dad's doing just fine and he wouldn't want me upset over him…" As he gave this explanation, Gohan looked up towards the sky. He was brought back down to Earth when Rajau asked him another question.

"If you don't mind me asking Gohan, were you born without a tail? I remember from all the studying I did that Saiyans were known for having monkey tails."

"Actually, mine was cut off when I was a kid, same with my dad too. Although now that I think about it, Goten and Trunks didn't have any tails when they were born…" Gohan inquired as he had the knuckle of his index finger tapping his chin. Whatever he was thinking would have to be put on hold as another force had overtaken his sense of thought: the rumbling of his stomach.

"Oh man, you're really hungry after all that food you this morning?" An astounded Kenneth asked.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and quipped: "It comes with my race."

"I'm getting pretty hungry myself." Rajau stated. "Let's grab a bite to eat. Besides, I remember a certain someone has to pay up for the wager he made." He looked over at Rajau and wagged his eyebrow a bit mocking him. The half saiyan, remembering the bet he and Kenneth made, looked at him with eager eyes.

The red haired cadet sighed: "I was hoping you two would've forgotten about that…" he whined. "Alright, but if I'm paying, I'm picking the place we're eating."

"Fair enough." Gohan said. He and Rajau followed their fellow cadet's lead to their designated eating place. It took a little time to find the place, but when they did, Gohan was a little surprised at the location Kenneth picked out for them: a simple fast food joint.

"Spacey's? (3)" Gohan read the sign of the place out loud and looked at Kenneth with a raised eyebrow.

"The name may be lazy, but the food's great. And from what my dad told me, the Spacey's down here in this city is one of the best. Besides," he pointed to the sign next to the door. "Cadets get discounts all this week; and knowing how you eat, I'm gonna need it…"

"Okay then. So let's go in and chow down!" Gohan exclaimed and the three walked in.

**XXX**

Kenneth at the moment was VERY glad he picked this place to eat as Gohan had an entire tray stacked sky high with burgers and fries, earning him surprised glances from everyone in the place. 'So much for the money my parents gave me for entering the academy.' He thought with crocodile tears streaming down his face as he depressingly stared at his now empty wallet.

The demi saiyan placed his tray on the table and, picking up on the red head's sorrow, he gave a small apology. "Sorry about this Kenneth. I'll make sure to pay you back somehow."

"Nah don't worry about it, I'm a man of my word." Kenneth responded with a wave of the hand. "Just remind me to never make a bet involving food with you ever again."

"Deal." Gohan unwrapped and began to munch down on his first burger; needless to say, it was great. "Wow! This is really great!"

"That so?" Kenneth asked with a smug grin.

"Definitely! It's one of the best burgers I've ever tasted!"

"If you think the burgers are great, wait till you try the sundaes." Said Kenneth.

"Glad you're enjoying your first taste of Spacey's Gohan." Said Rajau. "Spacey's is mine and Kenneth's favorite place to eat."

"We had some good memories here, that we did." Kenneth said feeling very nostalgic.

Gohan stopped in the middle of his fifth burger when he heard that: "You two knew each other even back then huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, we first met in school back when we were kids." Rajau started.

"I was struggling in math and he tutored me. Dude was just as brainy back then as he is now." Kenneth explained.

"We both wanted to be in the GP someday, and that single interest helped form our friendship."

"We became sort of a dynamic duo from then on, him being the brains and me being the looks of course." The Wau rolled his eyes when he heard Kenneth's last statement. "Enough about us though, what about you Gohan, you've got any stories from your past to tell?"

Gohan rubbed his chin and contemplated that question. Sure he had stories to tell, but considering how cool his new friends seemed to be with him being half saiyan, he didn't want to push his luck and freak them out with some of the adventures he's been on.

When the sundaes came in for his roommates, Gohan decided on sugarcoating some of his life stories: "Well, I was homeschooled for most of my life. I only went to school for the past two years." He started.

"Whoa, that must have been a breeze doing. I can only imagine sitting in your room have your parents teaching you a few things and boom you're done…" Kenneth assumed.

"Not really," Gohan dismissed. "My mom always made sure that I studied from the most challenging books and she wouldn't hesitate to give me a pop quiz." Seeing the horrified look on Kenneth's face, Gohan decided to shed a little more light on the scenario. "But it wasn't horrible. After all, I really enjoyed learning new things, especially in science."

Rajau's ears perked up when he heard about Gohan's science interests. "If you're a lover of science Gohan, then I've got some great equations I'd like to show you some time. I'm sure they're nothing like what you've seen on Earth before."

"That sounds great Rajau. I'd love to see them sometime!" Was the eager half breed's response. Kenneth on the other hand just sighed.

'Great, it looks like I'll be living with TWO poindexters…' he thought. He decided to change up the topic before he got bored. "So Gohan, you said you did a lot of martial arts training back at home. How long have you done it?"

"Well, I've been training since I was four."

"Get out of here! Four years old?!" Kenneth questioned.

"It's not really all that surprising though." Rajau said in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Saiyans are said to have a desire of combat even from a young age."

"Actually Rajau, I didn't really have an interest in fighting when I was younger."

"If that's so then why did you start training at such a young age?"

"It…wasn't for me. It was to protect the people I cared about. That's really been my main reason for training all this time." Gohan answered Rajau.

"Wow. I have to say, training for a cause like that, even at that age, is pretty noble."

"So your dad before he died, trained you?" As Kenneth asked that question, Rajau took a drink from his cup of soda.

"It wasn't just him. My first teacher was actually an old enemy of my dad." He thought telling them about Piccolo and his race wouldn't raise be too strange. "You see, he was a Namekian and-"

Suddenly, Gohan bringing up Piccolo's Namekian heritage didn't seem like a good idea judging from Rajau's reaction. The Wau ended up spitting out his soda to the side. "Your first teacher was a Namekian?!" He shouted. His question seemed to fall on deaf ears as Gohan and Kenneth were dead silent and their eyes were as wide as white saucers.

He looked back and forth between the two wondering why they were so quiet. "What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh…Raj?" The Wau followed the direction of where Kenneth's finger was pointing and there he saw a person who stood five foot six wearing an open brown cloak. But the cloak looked like it was sprayed by some liquid (you can guess what the liquid was). This person was now shaking very violent, and that animalistic screech the person gave meant that he or she was able to inflict pain.

***Cue Outlaw Star Opening- Through the Night***

The stranger's hood flew back and it revealed a young woman with dark skin, green eyes, and white hair tied into a braid with a large ring, and a yellow headband placed on her forehead. Gohan himself noted that she had two long cat ears were an average person's ears would be.

Kenneth and Rajau turned very pale as they instantly recognized what species this woman was. 'OH CRAP IT'S A CTARL-CTARL!' They both internally screamed. Before they could react, the woman yelled:

"You! Who the hell do you think you are spitting in my face like that?!" She asked, no-demanded.

The Wau and red head were both shaking in their boots; they were too scared to say anything to the woman. Their fear of her wasn't helped at all when the woman knocked Rajau's sundae to the ground, grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him closer to her.

"Say Something! Do you think this is a joke?!" She interrogated. It seemed that after that question, Rajau found his ability to speak and the first thing he said was:

"I-I'm sorry! It was an h-honest m-mistake…"

"Y-Yeah, Raj here had no idea what he was doing! That could have been anyone that got hit in the face with that drink!" Kenneth chipped in; although that reasoning seemed to only make the white haired stranger even angrier.

"But you sprayed me in the face with it! I was already in a bad mood, but now I'm downright FURIOUS and it liked I've found the two to help me release some of that anger…"

Realizing how quickly down south the situation was getting (Especially with people watching) Gohan decided to step in before things got worse. "Don't you're letting things get a little out of hand?" It was a very simple question, one that Gohan asked as calmly as he could. But the woman seemed to get even more riled up by him asking this.

She snapped her head over to the half saiyan and yelled: "And just who asked you huh?!"

Exhaling through his nose, Gohan responded with: "Look, Rajau already said he was sorry, and he really is. Right Rajau?"

"Yes! I'm completely absolutely sorry!"

"He couldn't be any sorrier if he tried!" Kenneth chimed in.

"You see? Now let's just take a deep breath here and stop before we do something we'll regret later okay?" If there was one thing Gohan hoped he picked up from all his training with Piccolo over the years it was his ability to keep calm and level headed and try to be patient with others. But this girl just wasn't having any of it. She let go of Rajau and focused all of her attention on Gohan.

"Something we'll regret?" She repeated those words. "I'll show you something we'll regret!" The intended plan was to walk over to the guy and punch him but those plans went south when she slipped on Rajau's sundae. The Ctarl-Ctarl flailed her arms helplessly trying to keep her balance, but it was hopeless as she fell over to Gohan and accidentally head-butted him, resulting in the demi saiyan falling over with her on top of him, right on his chest.

"Ow…" Gohan clutched his forehead in pain. Boy was that girl's head hard. He hadn't been head-butted that hard since he trained with his dad. He sat up in order to recollect himself. That…was a very bad mistake. He didn't know how on Earth it happened but he and the white haired girl sat up at the same time, and by doing that action, by some strange force of nature that simply can't be described, the two's lips met in a kiss.

Kenneth and Rajau's eyes were reaching "falling out of socket" size as they watched the situation unfold with their jaws almost to the floor. Gohan and the Ctarl-Ctarl just sat there, still kissing. Neither seeming to register what was currently happening until it reached the ten second mark. By that time, Gohan broke the kiss off by pulling away and quickly getting to his feet. He was blushing up a storm over the fact that he just had his first kiss.

The woman was also on her feet but she was deadly quiet her head was down and her hair was framing her eyes so they wouldn't be seen.

"I-I am SO sorry! It was an accident, I swear. I just sat up and then you were there and before I knew it, we were…" Gohan's apologies seemed to be shut down by the girl's next question.

"You…what's your name?" As she asked the question in a low voice, her nails grew longer and sharper.

"G-G-Gohan…Gohan Son." He meekly answered.

"Gohan Son…" The name rolled of her tongue and it seemed to be forever ingrained into her brain. "I…am going to TEAR YOU APART!" She was hoping to lunge at him and claw him to death, but what she got instead was a bowl of ice cream to the face and her tripping and falling right on her butt.

"What the…" Was all Gohan could say as he watched his roommates team up on the girl: Kenneth throwing his sundae in her face while Rajau tripped her. He didn't have any more time to ponder as Kenneth grabbed him by the arm and shouted:

"DUDE RUN!"

Gohan didn't wait to be told that twice as he followed the red head and Wau out of the joint. The white haired woman removed the frosty dessert from her face and after doing so, she was boiling red in anger. She hopped to her feet and after picking her cloak up ran after the three full speed ahead.

***Cue vs Rotatatron &amp; Refreshinator from The Sonic Colors soundtrack***

Gohan, Kenneth, and Rajau were hightailing it as fast as they could. They ran past multiple citizens and drew the curiosity of many others.

"You guys think we lost her?" The demi saiyan asked.

"I'm too scared to look back." Kenneth answered. "Raj, you look."

The Wau gulped and grew the stones to look back and low and behold, the woman was stampeding her way to them and she was catching up at a rapid pace.

"AAAH! She's gaining on us guys!" The other two roommates turned their heads back and they were also greeted by the viciously primal look on the Ctarl-Ctarl's face. As if it needed to be said, they were terrified, and that fear helped propel them forward and run even faster to keep away from the furious woman.

"When I get my hands on you three, you're dead!" She threatened.

"A Ctarl-Ctarl, Raj? You HAD to tick off a Ctarl-Ctarl?!" Kenneth yelled at the Wau.

"Me?! Gohan's the one that kissed her!"

"It was an accident!" cried the hybrid. The trio continued their run until they were met with intersecting road. It was there that Gohan got an idea.

"Guys, let's split up!"

"Are you crazy! We need to stick together at a time like this!" Kenneth argued.

"We're all dead if we stick together." Reasoned Gohan. "She's the angriest with me right? So if we split up, the chances are it's me she'll go after."

Kenneth and Rajau looked at each other before silently agreeing to Gohan's sound logic. "Okay Gohan," The Wau said. "But we'll meet back up at Spacey's in an hour, got it?"

After nodding his head in agreement, Gohan split with Kenneth and Rajau, Gohan taking a left while the other two went right. The Beast girl stopped when she was at the altering paths, jogging in place and looking left and right. When she caught sight of Gohan, she instantly went after him. After all, she was going to make him suffer for…DEFILING her by stealing her first kiss.

Gohan looked behind her and took note that the beast girl was still following him. 'Good, that means the guys are safe for now.' He decided to ramp up the speed, which allowed for him to lose her a little bit. The beast girl was caught off guard with how fast Gohan was moving and pushed even harder to catch him.

When he took a right turn, the beast girl followed him, only to be completely stumped when she found that he seemingly vanished from thin air. She frantically looked around hoping to find him, but he left without a trace. When she came to this realization, she screeched and then proclaimed at the top of her lungs: "I WILL FIND YOU GOHAN SON!" And she took off again. Shame she did, if she looked at the very top of the building, she would've spotted Gohan just peering over it watching her.

***End Track***

"Gotta give her points in persistence…" he said. He let out a breath of relief knowing he gave her the slip for now and just sat down on the roof for a couple of seconds. "You know, this reminds me of my first day of high school and how I met Videl…" he said out loud to no one in particular. "I wonder how she's doing…" She never did find out about his leaving and he wanted to tell her. He wondered if she was mad that he left without saying anything. If he knew he was going to be taken away the night of he would've told her about it.

"Oh well, no time to dwell on it now; I've got to find the guys." He stood up and took to the skies. He had to admit, from this viewpoint the city looked gorgeous, but that wasn't why he was in the air. "Now where are they?" He wondered. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he sensed for Kenneth and Rajau's energy.

"Gotcha." He said with a grin and like that he flew off to find them. It took a few minutes to reach them, but when Gohan did, he was confused. From where he was floating, there was another person with them. He descended down to the ground, shocking everyone there. "Hey guys." he greeted.

After the quick freak out, Kenneth and Rajau were on the verge of tears as they ran up to him. "Gohan! I thought that Beastly Girl almost got you!" Kenneth exclaimed.

"I'm fine." The spiky haired man reassured.

"So, who's this beastly girl?" A new feminine voice asked. Gohan looked over Kenneth's shoulder and saw a woman wearing a purple GP uniform with gray hair and a gray coat of fur, and hazel eyes. Gohan took a look at her and there was no doubt that she was the same race as Rajau.

"Umm…who's…?" Realizing his confusion, Rajau decided to answer.

"This is Erma. We kind of ran into her while running from you know who."

"Oh. Well then, it's nice to meet you Miss Erma. I'm…"

"There's no need to introduce yourself Gohan Son." The female Wau said. This surprised the demi saiyan. Seemingly reading his mind Erma next spoke: "All of the GP officers know of what you did against those Prison Z escapees." She walked up to Gohan and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear: "I have to say, it was very impressive work…" She then started rubbing her cheek affectionately against Gohan's. Not only did this cause Gohan to blush, but it also got Rajau a little miffed.

After the female Wau stopped her actions, Gohan looked at her with his blush still intact before she said: "Consider it my way of greeting people."

Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said: "That's one interesting way of saying hello." The female Wau smiled at him and turned her back to him. The second that happened, Gohan received a swift kick to the shin courtesy of Rajau.

"OW! What was that for?"

"That was for what Erma did! She never greeted me like that…" The Wau sulked.

"Huh?" Gohan asked confused.

"Are you guys coming?" Erma asked as she looked back at them.

"We're on the way~~" Rajau sang as he skipped his way towards Erma. The demi saiyan looked at Kenneth and asked:

"Did I miss something?"

"Remember what I said this morning about Raj and girls? Well, looks like he found his girl to obsess over in Erma."

"Come on, you slowpokes!" Rajau said. The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before walking along to catch up to them.

"So Gohan, how did you manage to give that crazy girl the slip?" Kenneth asked.

"I just ran faster than her." Was Gohan's short version of the story.

"You know, knowing you the way I do today, I believe it." Kenneth said.

"Oh yeah, now that we're in the clear, do you guys mind telling me what exactly a Ctarl-Ctarl is?" When Gohan asked this question, it was Erma who presented an answer.

"The Ctarl-Ctarl are a race of metamorphs and right after the Jurains, they are the most feared face in the galaxy."

"Metamorphs? You mean, they can transform?"

"Yes, if the situation needs be, they can turn into primal beasts and slay their opponents. This ability along with their survival of the fittest nature is what makes them so deadly and feared." After that explanation, Kenneth wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulder.

"And you managed to steal a kiss from one and lived to tell about it Gohan!" He joked.

"Let's not talk about that…" Said the blushing demi saiyan. "Miss Erma, is there anything else you could tell me about the Ctarl-Ctarl?"

"No need for the Miss Gohan, just call me Erma." She corrected before continuing: "The Ctarl-Ctarl are a very prideful race and few can match their race's strength. They even threatened to go to war with Jurai at one point in time."

"Really?! What happened?"

"Instead of a full on war, the people of Jurai managed to convince them to have a simple one on one fight with their best warrior to settle their differences. When Jurai came on top of this duel, the two races decided to come to a peaceful agreement and forming an alliance, resulting in the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire becoming a part of the GP. They handle their own sector in the galaxy."

"That's incredible, the Jurains must be an incredibly powerful race…" Was the conclusion Gohan came to after hearing this story and remembering the story he heard earlier. But as he and the rest of the group continued their walk, he realized he had no idea where they were walking to. "Where are we headed if you don't mind me asking?"

"Erma wants us to help with an experiment she's working on!" Rajau giddily explained.

"An experiment? What exactly is it?" The four turned into an empty alleyway and Erma pressed a button on her sleeve collar, causing a circle in the ground to form as a platform under them and they started going down an elevator. What Gohan saw next was what he could best describe as a sewer like area. The was a stream of water flowing, grass was grown through multiple cracks of rocks and judging from how the ground looks, the place must be pretty old.

Kenneth took note of just how abandoned this place looked as they journeyed through and he was instantly reminded of a situation his father told him about when he was younger. How certain people would be taken for certain experiments. "Uh…this wouldn't be…people hunting, is it?"

Erma smiled at the red head and answered: "Why yes it is!"

"What's people hunting?" A confused Gohan questioned.

"We're pretty much guinea pigs for human experimentation…"

"Human Experimentation?!" Gohan did not like the sound of that. He thought he and the guys were just going to help the female Wau with some kind of machine or chemicals. He didn't want anyone trying to mess with his body.

Sensing the alarm the demi saiyan was having, Rajau gave Gohan some quick reassurance: "No need to be alarmed Gohan. Human Experimentations are nowhere near as bad as they used to be. Nowadays, they're done in extremely advanced simulations."

Erma decided to pitch into calming Gohan down. "He's right; the experimentations will do no harm to your body. We simply take the data we get and use them to create quasi-characters, or holographic replicas that people can transform into."

"Oh, well that sounds harmless enough…" Gohan reasoned. Kenneth on the other hand sighed.

"Great, haven't even started training yet and I'm already being abducted for experimentation. Thanks Raj…"

"It's not really abduction when you agree to it." Countered Erma. The four stopped when they reached an area much darker that the place usually is.

Gohan observed the area in hopes of finding something. When his eyes were no use to him he relied on his ability to sense Ki. 'That's strange, from what I'm sensing there's a lot of people in here.' He noted. He turned to Erma and asked: "What's going…" Before he finished those words a spotlight came down and flashed on her and she had a microphone in hand.

She placed the microphone to her mouth and said: "Sorry to keep you waiting Ladies and Gentlemen! Today, we have an always hard to come by Earthling! Even better, the Earthling is none other than Gohan Son! Let's all give him a round of applause!" The entire rectangular platform the group stood on slowly descended to the floor and Gohan saw all the scientists down there clapping for him. Once he, Kenneth, and Rajau touched down to the floor, they were welcomed with confetti and a giant banner that said: "Welcome, Test Subjects!"

A nervous chuckle escaped from Gohan: "They're…really happy we're here…" He stated. One of the scientists came up to him and said:

"Will you please have a seat on the chair here please?"

"Sure, but…where are my friends going?" He asked as another pair of scientists came in and took them away.

"It's fine Gohan, they're just being taken into another room for separate experiments." Erma explained.

With no other choice in the matter, Gohan sat down in the chair and was strapped in to it followed by a helmet connected to several wires being placed on his head. Admittedly, the Hybrid was feeling a little anxious. Even after hearing that the experiments were harmless to him, he still couldn't help but be wary of this experiment.

After about seven minutes of prep time, one of the scientists spoke: "Preparations complete. Begin!" Gohan gulped as he sat in the chair and heard a small whirling noise go on and scientists typing on computers. He looked around, hoping that the experiment would end sooner than later so he could get out of this chair. After twenty seconds, the noise came to an end and two scientists came to unhook him from the chair.

"Huh? That was it?" He asked.

"That was it. Thank you for your cooperation." One of the scientists said.

Gohan got up from the chair and rolled his wrists around when he caught sight of Erma who was smiling at him.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" She asked.

The demi saiyan returned her smile with one of his own and responded: "No, not at all."

The Wau pointed her arm to the left. "Your friends are waiting in the reception room. I'll show you the way." She said.

"Right, thank you." The two headed out of the room when Gohan spoke next: "I'm sorry Erma; I have to admit I was a little skeptical of you and these experiments. For a second I thought you were going to try and test me for brain transplants or something crazy like that."

"Well, I'm glad that you see that this is a safe place for experiments. We wouldn't do anything that would try to harm our subjects." The exact second those words left Erma's mouth, the agonized yells of Kenneth and Rajau could be heard. Gohan's eyes widened when he heard that and he rushed down the hall and entered the room he heard the yell from.

"Kenneth! Rajau!" The serious face Gohan had soon evaporated into a face of confusion and embarrassment. There Kenneth and Rajau were, strapped to a cat like board and, to crassly put it, were being fondled by a group of female scientists. The scientists were all blushing and continuously touching different spots seeing what would get the most reaction out of them; judging from the groans and giggles, they were doing a good job with their experimentation.

"A-Are you guys…" Gohan thought about stepping in to help his friends but Erma stopped him by placing her hand over his shoulder.

"Don't interrupt the experiment Gohan." She told him. Somehow in between all their giggling, Kenneth and Rajau found the strength to speak.

"G-Gohan! IIIIII….I'm all right! D-Don't help me! Don't help me!" Kenneth exclaimed.

"Y-Yoooou D-Don't have t-to be a hero right now, Gohan!" Rajau chimed in.

All the saiyan hybrid could do was sigh and sweatdrop at the two's behavior at the moment. "Fine, I won't ruin you guys' fun, I guess…' he said in a defeated manner. So distracted by those two, he didn't pay any attention to Erma who decided to press her breasts against his back and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear:

"Those two seem to be having fun with the experiment. Care to join them Gohan?" She asked.

The blushing Son gulped and weakly answered: "N-No, I'm good." Before he knew it a loud meow was heard from the cat board, signaling that the experiment was done.

**XXX**

After Kenneth and Rajau were fully clothed again, Erma was kind enough to give them a ride back to the dormitory. It was sundown and the guys needed to get back before lights out. "Thank you all so much for assisting in our experiments today." She said.

"No problem at all!" Kenneth said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Erma, if you ever need help, I'll always be happy to assist you!" Rajau declared to his fellow Wau.

"I might just take you up on that offer!" Erma said. "I'll see you later Gohan."

"Right, it was nice meeting you Erma." Said Gohan after he gave her a respectful bow. With the goodbyes out of the way, Erma drove off and the guys waved her goodbye. The gate to the dorms opened up and they walked through them.

"Man! What a day! And we haven't even started in the Academy yet!" Rajau exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, I think today was a great bonding day for the three of us." Said Kenneth.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." Gohan said. "Guys, thanks."

The Red head and dog alien looked at each other confused then back at Gohan. "No problem, but what for?"

"When I came here, I sort of knew about the horrible things the Saiyans have done in the galaxy and because of it, I was…afraid of letting people know I was half saiyan. But you guys didn't seem to care about that and you excepted me with open arms. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it Gohan. Saiyan or not, you're a cool guy; and if Raj's boring equations or my snoring can't break up our friendship, then nothing will, especially your race."

"What Kenneth is trying to say here is that we won't let what your race did before judge how we treat you now Gohan. With you around, these next several months of training are gonna be fun." Rajau told him

"Nah, I like the way I said it better…" Kenneth said which earned him a look from the Wau.

As he watched those two interact, Gohan was glad at this moment. Glad he came to the GP and experienced this moment. If the rest of his training and time in the GP was anything like this, he was looking forward to it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kenneth asked: "Hey Gohan, I forgot to ask you this earlier but how did you find us so quickly?"

"Oh, that's easy. I just flew over to you guys."

"You can fly?" Rajau's question was answered with Gohan nodding his head yes.

"Is that just a Saiyan thing?"

"No, the majority of my friends on Earth could do it." He answered Kenneth. "You guys could do it to."

"What? No way!" Kenneth denied.

"That does sound pretty improbable…"

"I'm serious. I could even teach you guys to do it."

"Yeah right, that'll be the day…"

"I've done it before!" Argued Gohan.

"Suuure you did." A sarcastic Rajau replied. This conversation carried on as the three headed back into their rooms

**XXX**

Erma had gotten out of her car and walked into her apartment where her own private lab was. She told everyone back at the office to send her the data on Gohan as she had business to tend to. She pressed a couple of buttons on her computer and after a few seconds, the screen turned on and it showed Airi's face.

"Erma, do you have anything to report?" She asked.

The Wau went searching in her desk and found the bugs Airi delivered to her yesterday. "As a matter of fact I do, I have some new info in regards to those two bugs you sent that you might be interested in hearing."

And interest was what was showing on the face of the Academy's Chairwoman when she heard that announcement. "Go on…" She said.

"I spent some time tinkering with it, seeing how it operates, what kind of date was already in it, but before as I did, they short circuited. It was like they were programmed to self-destruct if they ever got into the hands of the enemy."

Airi's scowl on Erma's monitor showed she was not happy with this set of news. "Did you manage to get any kind of info from the bugs before they short circuited?"

"Yes, the technology used to create these bugs is unlike anything we have here in the GP. It looked familiar to something I read about once, but I couldn't put my finger on it. After doing a lot of digging and research I discovered that the technology was akin to something you'd see from the Tuffles."

Airi's eyes widened hearing this. "That's impossible; the Tuffles have been extinct for decades."

"True, but we can't rule out the possibility that their technology managed to survive all this time. After all, the PTO did make use of their technology with the scouters they used."

"That is true..."

"If you want Lady Airi, I can do more research on the issue."

Airi declined the Wau's offer with these words: "It's fine Erma, you've done enough. I'll have someone take a look into it. You take a break from this. After all, I'm sure there are some other experiments you want to work on."

"You're right there Lady Airi." Erma admitted. "Okay then, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Right, you take care Erma." The call between the two ended after that farewell between one another. The timing couldn't be any better for the Wau for as soon as the call ended, she got a notification on her computer. It was of the data she collected on Gohan.

She pressed a button on her computer to check the data of the spiky haired young man and needless to say, she was surprised with the results. The data recorded the usual stuff such as height, weight, and place of origin. But it was Gohan's DNA that truly shocked her. The DNA was human like one would expect, but it was also mixed in with a race that she thought she was long extinct.

"Saiyan DNA?!" She read out loud. "But I thought the Saiyans were extinct!" This bit of information was one that caused a whirlwind of questions in her head, but throughout all those questions, a thought popped in her head. She looked at Gohan's name again: Gohan Son. Son…where had she heard that name before? It hit her! She heard the name Son from a conversation she overheard between Airi and Seto. It was days before the incident with Prison Z. They were discussing about a man named Goku Son! From what that conversation and the word of the more veteran officers said: Goku Son was the man who killed Frieza over ten years ago!

Erma chuckled to herself after she connected the dots. "I don't believe it…" She said. After those words, her body started to change. Gone was the Wau with gray hair and fur, and hazel eyes and in her place was a woman with dark sapphire hair tied back in a ponytail with two bangs hanging to her shoulders, red eyes, and pale skin. She eyed the data again and the smile on her face wouldn't go away.

"Gohan Son. The son of Goku Son, the man who defeated Frieza." She said. "This definitely makes things more interesting…"

**Chapter End**

**Preview For The Next Chapter: Start!**

"I really appreciate the concern guys, but I think we're good. We're in a large crowd of fellow cadets and teachers. What are the chances that she'll pick me out from this large bunch?" The optimistic idea of Gohan's went straight down the toilet when he heard a loud screeching voice shout:

"YOU!"

"Aw Crap Baskets…"

**Preview End**

The NB in this fic has the same voice as QT from the Space Dandy English Dub.

If there's anyone asking how the hell could a Jurain army beat Frieza's, the question can be easily answered in three words: Light Hawk Wings. Seriously, those things are OP as hell. Not even an attack from Beerus could faze the LHW…

Yes, THAT Spacey's from DBZ Abridged. That won't be the only abridged reference I throw in the story…

**I honestly didn't think I would write another 10k word chapter so soon after last chapter, especially considering that this chapter is pretty filler-ish I admit, but I somehow managed to pull it off. Apologies that nothing really happened this chapter, but after last chapter I decided it'd be nice to take some time and focus on interactions and establishing characters; especially expand a little on Kenneth and Rajau seeing as they were more or less just comedy characters in the series. Anyways, the next couple of chapters will be what I am dubbing: "The Academy Days" Arc. So until then, I'll catch you guys for some more GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Review Response**

**Drake202: **I think you may have missed the point on the speech with Airi. She wasn't telling Gohan that there are people stronger than him in the PTO, she was telling him that brute force alone won't help him as he's facing against an incredibly tactical organization. He'll have to be as smart as he is strong. Also Bojack and his men are a no go seeing as they're dead and they were the last of their kind.

**Mdhunter: **Thanks for the suggestions! Although I already have the villains I want to use for the fic in mind, I'll definitely keep your suggestions in mind and see if I can work them in.

**Jose19: **A lot of the questions you asked are stuff I can't exactly reveal right now. Although I tell you that I do have special plans for the Harem…

**Rebmul: **Yes. I'm fully aware that the movies outside of BOG aren't canon. But that's the beauty of Fanfiction: You can take noncanon material and work wonders with them ;)

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	7. Chapter 6: Women

**Hey Peeps. So this will be a spoiler for Resurrection F (I haven't seen the movie myself, but I was spoiled of it), there was a scene where Goku was taken out by Frieza's mook's blaster. That scene really has me rethinking the durability of Characters in the DB Universe, at least with Super Saiyans, and I say this because it might have an effect on how I handle this fic, namely Gohan's durability against weapons, from here on.**

**But enough of that, here's a new GPSG Chapter Folks! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 (Women…): Start!**

Morning quickly came for Gohan and he was quickly out of bed and getting dressed. Today was the big day: his first day as a GP cadet. His excitement for what the day will have in store for him was through the roof. With his hygiene taken care of, he was sitting in the living room grabbing himself some breakfast with his NB shortly behind him.

"Good morning Gohan," greeted the AI. "You appear to be very excited. Could it be because it's your first day?"

"That's right little guy," Spoke Gohan after polishing off his seventh tray for that morning. "Today's my first day of the academy training! I'm so giddy I barely got any sleep last night."

"Do you have any idea of the classes you're to attend?"

"Actually, I don't. You wouldn't happen to have a schedule for me to see would you NB?"

"I do as a matter of fact. For the first month, you'll only do physical conditioning and mental training. If you'd want, I can give you a guide to where your classes are."

"That sounds great NB! Thanks!" After this little moment, Kenneth and Rajau entered the living room, also dressed in their uniforms.

"Yo Gohan," the red head greeted. "Looks like you already started on breakfast without us." He and the dog alien both took a seat on the table and grabbed themselves a tray to eat breakfast.

"Is it a good idea to eat all of that Gohan? I mean, from what Kenneth told me, we're going to be doing a lot of running today…" Rajau explained to him.

"Yeah, NB told me about it. I'll hold up pretty well, besides I can't give it my all on an empty stomach." Gohan answered. "Speaking of running, you guys ready for the first day of training?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kenneth shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know if I can say the same for Raj though. The guy was mumbling in his sleep last night about not wanting to do the training."

"Oh shut up!" a red faced Rajau shouted. "So I'm a little nervous about today, who wouldn't be?"

"I'm not, my dad pretty much told me how the academy would be when I started…" Kenneth smirked. "And judging from looks, Gohan's more than ready to go."

"Yep! I've been waiting all last night for it!" An eager Gohan answered. This in turn got Rajau to look at the ground in shame. The two other roommates chuckled a little at the Wau's behavior.

"Relax Raj, with the body enhancement you got, the physical portion of the class should be easy." Kenneth reassured. He then took a look at the clock and said: "Uh oh, we better get going before we're late for orientation." The three friends wrapped up their meals and rushed back to their respective rooms to grab their hats to put on before bidding Gohan's NB a farewell and heading out the door.

**XXX**

The Fireworks soared in the air and exploded, signaling the beginning of the Academy ceremony. The cadets were all assembled in two separate groups: The males on the left side, and the women on the right, creating a sea of blue and pink and parted down the middle was a walkway for the obvious reason. Every aspiring officer's eyes were directed in front of them where on stage, they saw who could assumed were their teachers for the term; and walking up to the microphone was Mikami Kuramitsu,

The elderly blonde took one good look at her cadets before softly exhaling and beginning her speech. "Good Morning Cadets." She began. "Welcome to The GP Academy! This Academy was created as a short-term training course to instruct GP cadets how to preserve the peace of the galaxy and protect the welfare of the people. To ensure that you all will be prepared for what being a GP Officer entails, On-The-Job training will be a crucial part of the curriculum. As I look at all of you, I'm happy to see that there are so many people from different places all across the universe here with the goal of becoming GP Officers. I should warn you, the training will be difficult for many of you, but if you're able to overcome this, then upon graduating, you will become fine officers. Never lose hope and never quit your hard work cadets. I wish you the best of luck." The woman gave a salute to the cadets that they all returned in full.

"And now," Mikami started once again. "We will have a speech from our cadet representative: Aisha Clan Clan!"

'Aisha Clan Clan? That's a bit of an odd name…' Gohan thought to himself. Then again, maybe he wasn't one to talk. He was rung out of his very miscellaneous thoughts when he received a tap on the shoulder. The Demi Saiyan looked over his shoulder and saw not only Kenneth, but also Rajau freaking out, mouths wide open and them shaking.

"What's wrong guys?" Questioned the confused half breed. Instead of receiving a verbal answer from his two roommates, they merely pointed in a direction diagonal from him. He followed the direction of where they were pointing and soon enough, his face matched theirs.

The person they all saw had very familiar facial features: Dark skin, a small blue triangle on her left cheek along with a small fang hanging from the left side of her mouth. If it wasn't her looks that made her stand out then it would definitely be her uniform which unlike every other cadet's, was a forest green with a white tie; and on her face was an expression that said she'd rather be anywhere than where she was right now.

The trio's thoughts managed to be one and the same the second they saw Aisha: 'THE BEAST GIRL FROM YESTERDAY!'

**XXX**

After a very dry speech from a reluctant Aisha, the ceremony was done; and all of the cadets were making their way to start their classes. None were more in a hurry to leave the ceremony than Kenneth and Rajau, who were both pulling Gohan with all their might to get him moving.

"Whoa guys, what's the fire?" He asked completely clueless. This very ridiculous question got the two to stop and look at Gohan as if he were deranged.

''What's the fire?!" The tone in Kenneth's voice could be linked to anger and confusion as he could not believe his friend asked a question as stupid as that. "Have you forgotten the fact that this chick nearly mauled us yesterday?! Or the fact that she proclaimed we were dead if she ever got her hands on us?! Or better yet, the fact that you laid one on her and she will no doubt have it in for you?!"

"It's best if we stay out of her sight Gohan." Added Rajau. "If she finds us, I'm scared of what she'd do…"

"Look guys, I get why you're worried and I really appreciate the concern, but I think we're good. We're in a large crowd of fellow cadets and teachers. What are the chances that she'll pick us out from this large bunch?" The optimistic idea of Gohan's went straight down the toilet when he heard a loud screeching voice shout:

"YOU!"

"Aw… Crap Baskets…" He murmured. The guys all looked behind them and there standing with a very savage grin on her face stood Aisha Clan Clan.

"I finally found you, Gohan Son…" The grin on her face wouldn't go away even if she wanted it to. As she slowly stalked her target, her eyes caught sight of his friends behind him. "And your friends…" And on that note, Kenneth coughed into his hand and lightly nudged Rajau with his elbow.

"Well would you look at the time! Would love to stay with you Gohan and catch up with our friend here, but me and Raj have to do…do…"

"THINGS!" The Wau completed for his friend.

"Yeah things! At the…"

"…At the place!"

"At the place. Things at the place. We'll catch you later! Have fun!" The red head in a rushed tone of voice bid his friend farewell as he and the dog alien quickly scampered away in their attempt to stay away from the demonic cat girl in fear of incurring her wrath, their act completely surprising Gohan.

"Guys wait, don't leave me here!" Pleaded the alien hybrid. He was hoping that between the three of them, there wouldn't be so much heat on him necessarily, but that combined with a firm grip on his wrist told him that wasn't happening. After swallowing the lump in his throat, he gave Aisha a very uneasy smile. "H-Hey there, Aisha…"

The girl's feral grin only served to make Gohan's smile even more uneasy. "Would you look at this? The god of Ctarl has shined luck down on me. I spent all last night searching for you and your spineless friends…"

"Wait, you were out all night?" Gohan cut her off.

"That's right. I checked every nook and cranny of the city. I looked in every alley and every building, but I couldn't find you three anywhere…" The alien cat-girl continued. "So after countless hours of scouring the city, I walked back to the dorms. But when I did, these damned robots that were around campus started attacking me for no reason! Someone at this academy should reprogram those hunks of scrap metal; a person of my status shouldn't be subjected to that! I ended up with THIS on my left hand!" She took off the bandage on her left hand, revealing something so obscene, so grotesque, and so mortifyingly disgusting, that it can't be properly explained in words. (1)

Gohan looked at the back of Aisha's hand and was simply horrified from what he saw. "What is that?!" He shouted. What that…THING on her hand was, he didn't even know. How could ANYONE know what that was?

"I've had it on my hand for the rest of the night and today! So after being humiliated for the second time that day, I come here to this ceremony and wouldn't you know it, the creeps I was hunting down also attended the Academy."

"Well we were wearing our uniforms yesterday as well; you probably could've come to that conclusion then." The half saiyan pointed out to which Aisha blinked in confusion as if that train of thought finally dawned on her, long after the fact.

Looking at the ground in what one would only associate as shame, The Ctarl-Ctarl admitted: "I…actually didn't think of that. I guess I was so angry with you guys, the thought didn't cross my mind…"

Gohan in return lightly chuckled: "Hey, that's okay. A friend once told me that sometimes, we get so riled up, the easiest solutions can elude us."

"Oh really, that friend of yours sounds pretty wise." The cat girl said more chipper.

"Yeah, he's got Decades of knowledge. I'm sure if you two ever met, you could learn a lot from him."

"I highly doubt it; I spent a lot of my time growing up in the books trying to learn as much as I could." The girl seemed to brag. "I doubt I'd learn anything from-" When Aisha stopped mid-sentence, she realized that this conversation had drifted away from its original topic. "Hey! Don't try and change the subject!" A beastly snarl returned to her face as she glared the spiky haired man down who raised his hands up in defense.

"Sorry! I was just trying to have some friendly conversation…" Was his reasoning.

"A friend is the LAST thing I'd call you after what you did to me you…you…" The mere thought of their first altercation yesterday caused a light pink flush to her cheeks she couldn't even finish her statement.

"Look Aisha, I'm sorry about the kiss yesterday, I really am. It was an accident." Gohan apologized, or at least he tried to, but the white haired girl was not having any of it.

"You won't weasel out of this with a simple sorry! My pride as a Ctarl-Ctarl was hurt yesterday because of what you did; and the only way to rectify that incident is to completely brutalize you with my fists!"

"W-What?" Was the confused Gohan's reply. "Come on, can't we talk about this?" He could get being embarrassed and maybe holding a slight grudge, but at this point, she might be taking things a little too far with her violent declaration.

"I've had enough with words!" Replied the alien cat-girl. "Now, Aisha lets her actions do the speaking!"

"What is going on here?" That all too familiar voice caused both the cadets to lightly jump. Behind Aisha and in front of Gohan there was the headmistress of the GP Academy: Mikami Kuramitsu.

"H-Headmistress Mikami!" The once loud and quick to anger Aisha's attitude did a 180 and now she was fidgety and seemed to be rather frightful of what the much older woman was going to do. "I-I was just conversing with my new friend Gohan here."

Mikami raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Conversing? I never knew that a person threatening to brutalize someone with their fist was considered conversing nowadays."

"Th-That was a joke between us headmistress. I wouldn't dare try to cause harm to a fellow cadet!" The white haired alien lied through her teeth.

"That temper of yours is what got you in this academy in the first place Aisha," Scolded Mikami, the statement itself causing Aisha to flinch. "Don't let it be the reason you're expelled from it. Now hurry along, classes are starting."

"Y-Yes ma'am…" The downtrodden Cat girl said as she sulked and made her exit, leaving only Gohan awkwardly standing in front of the headmistress herself. The middle aged blonde next said to Gohan:

"What are you waiting for Mister Son? I said classes are starting."

"Oh right…" Gohan said matter-of-factly. "I better get going. It was nice to see you again Headmistress!" he rushed off to where his first class could be. Leaving the ceremony, he saw his roommates standing around; he was guessing they were waiting for him. When he asked what happened, the answers he received were:

"You didn't think we would completely bail on you, did you Gohan?" Asked Rajau.

"Yeah, we had your back…just from a very safe distance." Kenneth explained. "But hey you got off lucky against our friendly neighborhood beast."

"If you'd call that lucky," Gohan said. "I really hope I can bury the hatchet with Aisha. Maybe the two of us could be friends…"

"Maybe you could. Or maybe she'll claw your eyes out." Quipped Kenneth.

"I'm more inclined to believe the latter will happen." Added Rajau.

Gohan merely shook his head at his friends' responses. Blame the optimist in him but he honestly thought that he and the alien cat girl will eventually be able to bury the hatchet of the kissing incident. But he would have to push those thoughts away for the time being as he had to prepare for his first day of classes.

**XXX**

Gohan THOUGHT he could push the thoughts of his situation with Aisha away but that idea was thrown out the window upon entering the track he was at yesterday with his roommates for his first class. There standing right across from him was none other than the Ctarl-Ctarl; and she was not happy in the slightest...then again he was only assuming that because the whole time before classes even began her eyes were right on him. Kenneth, who was standing right beside him took notice of this and whispered to the Z-Fighter:

"Geez man, did you slip some tongue in that kiss or what?"

"Kenneth!" The red face hybrid responded in a hushed voice.

"I'm just asking…" The red head grinned cheekily at Gohan causing the dark haired warrior to sigh and simply focus on class…or focus as hard as he could considering that there was an angry alien cat girl mean mugging him from a few feet away.

Soon after, a familiar pink haired man entered the field, dressed almost the same as the male cadets were: in a white and blue athletic T-shirt along but instead of the dark blue pants that all of the guys were wearing he had on a khaki strapped singlet/pants combo going on. Gohan immediately recognized the man as the same one he ran into yesterday.

The man blew the whistle and shouted: "LINE UP!" The cadets quickly obliged to his order. Creating a mish mash of male and female cadets. The man looked around these cadets and said: "Hello cadets! I am your conditioning instructor Seiryo Tennan!" He did some back and forth pacing, eyeing all the cadets. "As I look at you all, I see nothing more than foolish children in over their heads; thinking that being a GP Officer is all about shooting bad guys and waving a badge around. Well it isn't! The GP requires what I call the three D's: Discipline, diligence, determination! Without any of these, you are useless to the GP. But that is why you are here, under the Tutelage of a wise, giving, and devastatingly handsome instructor like myself: to be INSTILLED these three important traits. As you are now, you're nothing but lumps of coal. But when you're finished with my portion of the training, you will turn into the finest of diamonds! Prepared for everything that comes your way. Now who is ready for training?!" The pinkette finished with a finger pointed to the sky. (1)

Every single cadet on the track sweatdropped. This guy: HE was their instructor. It was simply too hard to believe. A lot of them after his huge spiel that he was just an idiot that liked to run his mouth. Gohan himself didn't know what to make of him, although that boisterous voice and braggart attitude did feel familiar to him. But as it was, he couldn't put his finger on what it reminded him of.

Noticing the silence from the cadets, Seiryo cleared his throat and said: "Right then. Let's begin. Twenty laps around the track and then one hundred push-ups and sit-ups. You'll do this routine five times and then you'll be done."

"Oh boy…" Rajau who had been silent throughout the entire duration of the speech and beginning of class finally spoke.

"Oh good, he said something. I thought we lost him for a second there." Joked Kenneth. Gohan placed a hand on Rajau's shoulder, in an attempt of calming him down.

"Relax Rajau, this will be over before you know it." He said.

"That's easy for you to say…" The Wau responded. Oh well, no point in just moping, he may as well get it over with. He took a running stance along with all of the other cadets and when Seiryo gave a cry of "BEGIN!" They were all off to begin this portion of the training.

**XXX**

Gohan sat in the lecture hall, with a slight sheen of sweat on his body. All in all, the conditioning was a breeze for him. Most of the students, because they went at full speed the first two cycles, were pretty worn out after the third, and upon entering the room they were pretty exhausted but he was still energized and ready to go. Although he had to admit, he couldn't recall a time where he was JUST doing conditioning for training. Usually training for him consisted of either meditation, shadow boxing, or even image training and conditioning with the other conditioning. Maybe later the training would pick up in intensity.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Aisha glaring at him from the seat she was in…right behind Gohan. Even though he didn't look at her, he could feel her burning holes in the back of his head. It made him feel uneasy to say the least and he wasn't the only one. Kenneth, who was also still in a pretty good shape after the exercise said:

"She still giving you the death glare?"

"Yeah…" was all he could say. During the run, Aisha was booking it in her run, doing all she could to get to Gohan for whatever reason. When the half Saiyan picked up on it, he increased his speed so that he remained out of the girl's reach. This went on the entire time. Aisha sped through the sit ups and pushups just so she could be back on the track and waiting for him when he was back on himself; and then the chase would continue.

Rajau, who wasn't doing as well as his two friends, said: "I told you, you should've laid low and stayed out of her sight."

Gohan sighed and just sat there hoping that the instructor would show up so that the Ctarl had something else to look at other than him. Seven minutes later, the professor for the class entered the hall through a door opposite of where the cadets were sitting. The teacher was a Wau, much like Rajau, with dog like features, except his fur was black, and his hair was short and matched the color of his fur. His cherry red eyes landed on his class and he greeted them as such:

"Morning cadets!" He greeted as he gave all of them a good look. Just from that action alone, he knew, much like Mikami did earlier that day, that these cadets had a lot of promise. "I take it you're all tired from the workout a little earlier?" He joked, but upon receiving no answer he only chuckled. "Well, that's good. As GP Officers, you'll be placed in situations that will physically exhaust you. In those situations, you'll need to be able to think and make rational decisions. This is why the training program is designed in this fashion. Now as for introductions, My name is Hiro Masuda (2) and I'll be your instructor for this portion of the Academy. You all are sitting here in this room for one common goal: To protect and serve in the galaxy. To make sure the law is upheld and the people are protected. While you are under my instruction, you will learn about the many procedures that come with being in the GP and the laws of the galaxy. To help get a better understanding of these we will look at examples of cases in the past of the GP and the galaxy. Are there any questions?" A brief couple of seconds of silence later, Hiro spoke up again. "Very well, without further ado, let's begin…"

The first day of Hiro's class was more of a social mingling than a lecture. The older officer's reasoning for this was that since the cadets were all going to work with one another in the future, it was best for them to get acquainted now. It was a good experience for everyone involved as the cadets got to learn about the place of origins of one another and create friendships. Despite this scene of what could really be called camaraderie, there was still one person out of everyone that refused to participate in this class.

After finishing his conversation with a person whose physical features matched the ones of a hawk, Gohan caught Aisha sitting alone in her desk, looking quite the grump. With his best smile, he walked over to the Ctarl-Ctarl, much to her disdain.

"What do YOU want?" she rudely asked.

"…Just wanted to talk and get to know you better." Gohan reasoned. "It can't be fun to just sit alone not talking to anyone..."

"Hmph!" Aisha turned her head, giving the demi saiyan the cold shoulder. The first son of Goku responded to this by letting out a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of his head. He needed to come up with a conversation starter soon, as things currently were, this was pretty awkward. When he caught sight of the strange color of her uniform, he decided to start from there.

"Your uniform…is green. How come?"

"If you must know, Aisha hated the pink color of that uniform; and since we're allowed to change the color of the uniform, she decided to make hers green!"

"Oh yeah, I remember being told about that." Gohan stated. He, and probably no other student for that matter if he had to judge, simply didn't bother with changing the color of their uniform. After that question Aisha went back to ignoring him and Gohan had to think up of another topic to keep the conversation going. That's when a rather easy one hit him: "If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me more about your race?"

"The only thing you need to know about The Ctarl-Ctarl is that we are one of the strongest and most feared races in the galaxy!" She boasted while patting on her chest.

"Is that so? I kind of heard wrong from someone else…" He pushed the wrong button as that response caused Aisha to snap at him.

"Well you heard wrong!" She was right in his face as she shouted this. "We're a much stronger race than yours Monkey Boy…"

"W-What did you call me?" Gohan asked with widened eyes. His face earning a very Cheshire like grin from the girl.

"Let me give you another pointer about the Ctarl-Ctarl. Our race has better hearing than any other on the planet; and I caught wind of your little conversation from yesterday, Saiyan…"

"H-Half...Half Saiyan…" Was Gohan's meekly response. Crap, he had no idea that someone actually heard that conversation he had with the guys yesterday. If Aisha spread word of this… "Please, you can't tell anyone, I want to keep this a secret…"

"Oh, I won't tell." Aisha did provide relief with those words. "But just know Saiyan, that when the moment's right. When you least expect it, I WILL get you…" Yep, if Gohan wasn't feeling uneasy around the girl before, he DEFINITELY was now; but as fate would have it, he was saved by that bell, or in this case, the intercom.

"Would GP Academy Cadet, Gohan Son and his body enhancement Seiryo Tennan please come immediately to the enhancement room.

Quicker than a bullet, Gohan shot out of his chair, causing Hiro to look at him. "You're Gohan Son?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Well then, you better get going to the enhancement room. I'll have someone take you there."

"N-No, that's fine. I can manage on my own. Just tell me where to go and I'll take it from there!"

**XXX**

With the instructions of Hiro, it didn't take long for Gohan to find the designated room he was supposed to be in. Although on the way there, his nose picked up on a very interesting fragrance. It was sweet. Kind of like vanilla but also kind of fruity; whatever it was, it made locating the room that much easier. Once he was inside his place of destination, he was met with a familiar face, uniform, set of eyes, and coat of fur. "Nice of you to finally make it Gohan." The woman said.

"Erma?" Gohan had a surprised look on his face when he saw the female Wau. "You're gonna do the body enhancement?"

With an eager smile on her face, she answered: "That's right, I'm in charge of the operation. The supervisor has yet to arrive though."

"Well, since we're waiting, do you mind telling me how exactly does a body enhancement work?"

"I'd be more than happy to." Erma took a small device out of her pocket and pressed a button on it, activating a hologram that displayed a chart with a body, both having multiple colors on them. With that, the Wau began to educated the half saiyan. "Body enhancement is a process in which Nano-machines are implanted into the body to strengthen muscles, reflexes, and kinesthesis."

Gohan silently absorbed this information; he compared the body enhancements and the end result to that of his enemy turned friend Android 18. As it turned out, she wasn't actually an Android, but a human that was restructured into a cyborg by Dr. Gero's experiments. He'll never forget the day he learned that fact when he dropped by Master Roshi's place and saw the blonde woman pregnant; and the interesting conversation he had with the two when he saw her in that state.

When he felt something tap his shoulder, he looked up to see Erma giving him a rather amused stare. "I hope I wasn't boring you with this information." She jokingly said.

"Not at all; I was just lost in thought from what you said was all." Replied the sheepish hybrid. "But now that I know how it works, well…is it necessary to have it done? I hate to brag, but you've heard of what I can do. I can handle myself pretty fine without one."

"Oh? Is this the legendary Saiyan pride I've read about?" That question from Erma caused Gohan's eyes to shoot open in surprise. The dog alien must have predicated his next question as she followed up her question with the next sentence: "Your DNA from the experiment yesterday, remember?"

"Right…" Gohan responded matter of factly. "Um…no one's going to find out about what's in my DNA's right?" Pretty boneheaded of him to ask that question a day after she took his DNA but better late than never.

"Of course, the type of DNA our group obtains remains with us unless our higher ups ask for it. So your secret is safe with us." She answered. "Back to the topic at hand, you've shown that you carry physical feats that surpass what not only a cadet would have, but also a normal GP officer. But that doesn't exactly make you above getting a body enhancement, even if a slightly altered one. Even with Saiyan genetics, you heal like a human on Earth would and your lifespan would be as long. With a body enhancement, you will heal much quicker and your lifespan will be extended."

"An extended lifespan, huh?" Gohan repeated. With all of these things considered there was one final question he had: "Do these body enhancements ever…fail?"

"There's no need to worry about that. I've never heard of a body enhancement failing before." Erma reassured. She could have left the issue at that, but she decided to tease the Earthling a bit. "But on the off chance that something does go wrong with the procedure…" She began with a sly look on her face as she stood out of her chair and closed in on Gohan. The two were now touching cheeks and she was right in his ear. In a hushed voice, she whispered. "I would take full responsibility and take care of you with all of my heart." She then began to rub his cheek with hers.

Gohan's body reacted with the one-two combo of shivering and then blushing. Erma's hot breath tickling his ear was a feeling he hadn't experienced before. His senses were also currently occupied with the tickling sensation of her fur touching his skin and his nostrils being filled with the scent of her perfume. Honestly, he was a little lost. In the short time he had been in the GP, he met women that either wanted to maul him, were very flirty with him, very invasive of his personal space, or in this case a combination of the latter two. Come to think of it, when he first started school, he remembered Erasa being super nice and flirty with him while Videl gave him a pretty hard time until she eventually mellowed out; and then there was that date with Angela…

'Women are so weird…' was his conclusion he came up with.

The moment was brought to an end when a very loud exclamation of 'MY WORD!' broke those few seconds of silence and all eyes were on the source of this yell: a very appalled Seiryo. "Miss Erma! What in the blazes are you doing?! This is in no way to conduct yourself around a cadet!"

"Instructor Tennan. Good timing; Gohan here was nervous about the body enhancement so I was just reassuring him that no harm would come to him during the process." The dog alien explained to her superior.

"Hm…make sure that all you're doing. We cannot afford you to make the GP look bad with your unprofessional behavior." The pink haired man sternly warned, completely ignoring the look Erma was currently giving him. Instead, his eyes settled on Gohan. "As for you sir, I'll be supervising your body enhancement to make sure it goes well. I've also been informed of some of your background. Hard to believe that there's a saiyan attending this academy, even if only a half blooded one…"

An uneasy chuckle came from Gohan: uneasy because there was now another person that knew of his race. Then again, if he could recall from what Lady Seto said, his dad kind of became famous in the GP for what happened against Frieza. Was it that much of a stretch to assume that people that heard of what he did over a decade ago were still working with the GP? And if that were the case, then what was the point of even trying to keep the fact he was half Saiyan a secret?

"I take it Miss Erma has informed you of your body enhancement?" Seiryo questioned.

"I got the gist of it, yeah."

"Perfect! Now all we need is for you to strip and enter the chamber in there and we can begin the process." Seeing the raised eyebrow on the half-blooded alien's face, Seiryo informed him: "You have to be naked for the enhancement to take full effect. I'll just leave you to it." He left the room, leaving Gohan and Erma alone.

"Would you like me to assist you in removing your clothes?" She grinned, clenching and unclenching her hands in a perverse manner.

A red faced Gohan quickly shook his head no. "T-That's fine. I can manage by myself."

"Fair enough…" and with that, the Wau left the room to give Gohan time to strip himself and get ready for his enhancement.

**XXX**

The process didn't take long at all for Gohan. He sat in a chamber, the chamber was filled with liquid and he was put to sleep. It was kind of like the time on Namek his dad was in the chamber healing up after the fight with Ginyu. He soon woke up shortly in a room with Seiryo. Looking to his right, the pink haired man questioned: "So, how do you feel?"

He looked at his body then got to his feet and did a few practice jumps and punches. "My body feels a little heavier but other than that, I feel fine."

"Most cadets would have to worry about keeping themselves from jumping all over the place because of their enhanced strength. You're very lucky to not have those troubles. But don't think that means you can just laze around because of this. As long as you are under my instruction, I'll make sure that you're molded into a fine GP Officer such as myself!" Seiryo finished off his declaration with a hardy laugh.

Gohan sweat dropped seeing this. "Right, I won't let you down sir?" Was all he said.

"Good to hear! Now back to your dorm!" The demi saiyan had no obligation to this and simply walked back to his dorm room.

**XXX**

Gohan sighed as he made his trip back to the dorm. He was hoping that he could use the walk as a way to get used to his new enhanced body. But he was informed by Seiryo that as long was a no go. From what he felt after his enhancement, the added weight wasn't enough to be a hindrance but it was enough to be notable enough to be improved on. It could provide for some extra challenge in his gravity room. Plus whatever training he was going to do with Seiryo and the rest of his fellow cadets was also going to help. But those were all concerns he would worry about later. For now, he just wanted to get to his room and relax after a long first day.

Finally, after minutes of walking the dorm was in his sight, but he also caught something, or better yet, SOMEONE else. Seeing who was standing there caused him to freeze. Even with how far away he was from the person, that white hair was unmistakable. Gulping, he tried walking as slowly and quietly as possible, so he didn't alarm her. He had a feeling that him being spotted would have caused a bit of a confrontation; one that he currently didn't want to deal with at the moment. It was better to cut his losses for today as far as this situation went. Sadly, fate had other plans for him as the girl's ears began to twitch and in one swift movement, she turned behind her and locked her green eyes onto his black ones; Gohan looking like a deer caught in the headlights gave a very weak smile and wave of the hand.

"H-Hey there Aisha…" He said as the strongest feeling of Déjà vu hit him.

"So, you got your body enhancement?" The Ctarl questioned. Seemingly ignoring his greeting.

"Yeah! I just came back from it actually. What about you? Have you had your body enhancement yet?"

"Aisha had her enhancement a couple of days ago. But I don't get why I need one, we Ctarl-Ctarl and much stronger and more durable than any Jurian. If we needed any extra healing, it's because we were too weak!" She boasted.

"That sounds great. I'd love to stay and talk some more with you Aisha, but it's been a long day. I'm just gonna go to my room and get some rest…"

"HOLD IT!" The half breed stopped couldn't even move a muscle before the quick tempered girl shouted at him. It was here he also picked up on the beast-like glint in the girl's eyes as well as the feral grin she had.

"Something wrong?" In the back of his mind, he already knew the answer, but he figured it was better to ask questions as a means of stalling for time while he thought up ways to get out of this predicament.

"No, as a matter of fact, things are PERFECT. No Headmistress, no other instructors. There's NO ONE stopping me from getting my hands on you…' Her nails stretched longer as her eyes were dead set on her prey, the grin remained plastered on her face as she stalked the demi saiyan and was ready to pounce.

With nothing to lose but his face, Gohan looked past his fellow cadet and shouted in a surprised manner: "Headmistress Mikami? Where'd you come from?" His question shocked the cat girl out of her current state and she quickly turned around and as if a dial was turned in her head, her personality did a flip flop.

"H-Headmistress Mikami, it's not at all what it looks like, I swear! I was just trying to talk to him about how his day went and how'd the enhancement go and…" throughout her long winded explanation she bowed in succession multiple times hoping to convince the headmistress. After a few more seconds, she looked up and realized that the headmistress was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" That's when a rush of wind picked up and brushed through her hair. Looking behind her, she easily put two and two together and realized her prey came up with a diversion to give her the slip.

Aisha quite literally bared her fangs as she grinded her touch in frustration. A wild screech erupted from her. "GET BACK HER GOHAN SON!" She roared as she did her best to track down his scent and find the guy so she could clobber him even more for making her look like a fool for the second time.

All the while as this happened, Gohan had rushed to the front of his room door and activated the fingerprint entrance as he quickly entered the door and it closed behind him. He let out a few breaths and leaned against the door. Not noticing that his roommates had taken their eyes off the T.V. and on him. With all the familiar yelling going on outside, they chose to ignore what was going on (they mainly wanted to avoid getting slaughtered by Aisha) and just relaxed.

"Seriously dude, did you give that girl tongue when you kissed her?" Kenneth finally broke the few moments of silence with his question.

Gohan merely sighed and slumped down to the floor. And with that notion, so came the end of his first day as a cadet.

**Chapter End**

(1) Weird trivia time! If I had to pick a favorite character from GP, it'd probably be Seiryo. Might be why I enjoyed writing his mini speech so much.

(2) Hiro Masuda was an OC I pretty much made up. Also for those who care, in my head, he's voiced by Dan Green because…why not?

**I'll be honest, I feel a little 'meh' about this chapter. Don't know what it was, but I feel like there could have been something else added to it. Oh well…With "The Academy Days" Arc, I went for a more "realistic" approach seeing that there wasn't a lot of time focused directly on the academy. The next few chapters will be dedicated to training and character development. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rush off and get ready for work. I hope to see you guys for some more GP Officer Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

**To everyone who asked in the reviews: Yes. It was Aisha, as you can obviously read if you made it this far.**

**Calming-seas88: **If I can, I'll see if I can work in other series.

**GSP224: **Here's a new update!

**Cerxer1: **Something's brewing but I won't say what it is just yet

**Bucio: **It is; and I hope you'll be back for more. As for now, the other Saiyans won't exactly show up to help Gohan in the fic, but they will make an appearance down the line. That's all I'll say about that though. :)

**Cerberus13: **A Saiyan/Ctarl-Ctarl hybrid? Answer: Too Damn OP!

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**

**Eroticlad11: **You'll have to read and see :)


	8. Chapter 7: Into Combat!

**How's this for a quick update?! Is this fast enough for you?! IS IT?! *Slaps Self* Sorry about that slight mental breakdown folks, but if you enjoy this story (along with my others) please review. Because reading what you guys disliked or liked about a chapter makes me very happy and helps me on what to improve.**

**But enough of that, here's the new chapter of GP Officer: Son Gohan! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 (Into Combat!): Start!**

An annoyed Amane.

A smug Seiryo.

Face to face, sitting across from one another at a table in a restaurant; it went without saying that there was tension in the air. Seeing as the blonde wasn't going to say anything and that it would be a couple of minutes before their meal would arrive, the pink haired officer decided to start the conversation.

"I must admit Amane, you surprised me with this action; calling and inviting me to dinner, that is." he began. "Any other person that would have suddenly done this, I'd turn down without a second thought. After all, I'm a busy man with an even busier schedule. But for you dear, I pushed back all of my plans so I could come out this evening."

"Oh stuff it Seiryo!" The blonde snapped at her colleague. She was already miffed at the fact that she was paying out of pocket to treat HIM of all people. She did not want to hear his idiotic boasting right now. She just wanted to say what she had to, enjoy her meal, and move on. That's right, this meeting was one of business, and if it wasn't done, then things would be more difficult in the months to come. As long as she thought of it like that, then this wouldn't be a problem for her. But if he started running his mouth, then things were gonna get ugly…

"How rude Amane…" Joked the pinkette as he ate another bite of his steak. "So, I take it you've invited me to discuss your teaching role? From what my sources tell me, you're going to be in charge of teaching the cadets combat training tomorrow, correct?"

The detective-turned-instructor let out a frustrated exhale through her nose at the reminder of the topic. The day of she was told about the position, she still held out hope that someone Mikami was playing a prank on her. When she received the curriculum for combat training the next day, her hopes were dashed. "Yeah, it's such a pain. Just when I thought I Lady Mikami was calling me to get promoted to first class detective, I find out that she received orders from Seto to reassign me as an instructor! If I ever find that damned Seto, I'll make sure she regrets screwing with my professional career like this!"

Yes, she was still bitter over the decision to make her an instructor several weeks later and needed to vent, even if the person she was venting to was Seiryo. So much so during the times she spent at the shooting range, she pictured Seto as the targets she was shooting at. The woman was a real pain in her ass, has been for the longest time as she recalled the numerous amount of times she helped her dad find a "Potential Suitor" to marry her off to in her days before she joined the GP.

"Right…" was the only thing Seiryo could honestly say after that explosion from his childhood friend. "What did you need from me again?"

One deep breath later, Amane gave Seiryo the reason he was actually here. "It's about the cadets you've been teaching the last month." She began only for Seiryo in true fashion, to start stroking his ego.

"Ah yes, the cadets; those kids were quite the handful when they first started. But under my caring instruction, they're nurturing just fine. Maybe in a few years' time, they could be on the level of officer that you are; or if you want to go crazy in assumptions, me!" He followed up with boisterous laughter that only he could deliver, which earned him a slight twitch of the left eye from Amane.

"Can you go five minutes without going on some ego trip?!" She questioned with her arms crossed. This was exactly why she didn't want to deal with him tonight. "I just wanted to know what you think of the cadets!"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah, overall how are they? How's their conditioning going, are there any cadets in particular that I need to look out for? Things like that…"

"Ah, well in that case I'd be delighted to inform you. The cadets overall are coming along well in their conditioning, some of the best we've had in a while. Although there is one that's shown some struggle. Rajau Ga Waura. From what I've heard from Hiro, the boy's intellect is incredible as he's ranked in the highest of the class. But he is having some trouble with the others on the physical side of the teachings."

"Hmm, anyone else?" Amane questioned.

"There is Kenneth Barl."

"He's the one whose father was in the academy as well wasn't he?"

"I see you've done your homework."

"Wouldn't be a detective if I didn't; and before you ask the reason I'm asking you about the cadets is because I wanted to hear the opinion of someone who's been training them."

"Fair enough." Responded Seiryo. "As far as he goes, he does well enough in the teachings. Slightly above the average cadet, that's all there is though. Now for the two that I' sure the most interested about hearing about; but first, what do you know about the two?"

"With Aisha Clan Clan, I know she graduated from her school the top of her class, academics and in combat, her skills were bar none. She quickly became an officer for the Ctarl-Ctarl military, even becoming an officer. Until an incident got her removed from the military and into the Academy."

"Shame, from what I've seen and heard the girl's actually very impressive. A cadet with her talents doesn't come around that often." She lied.

"The Ctarl-Ctarl demand perfection. Even the slightest hint of weakness or failure is enough to shun their own." Amane instructed.

Seiryo decided to get away from the current topic of Aisha's time in the Ctarl empire and opted to discuss the other noteworthy cadet. "So before I get on to Gohan Son, what do you know about him?"

"I know about him being half saiyan." Amane answered with a shrug of the shoulders. "And considering I was the one that gave him the pamphlet, I know he's from Earth. Other than that, not much is known about him."

"How ironic is it that a Saiyan, even a half Saiyan is going to be in the GP?" He humorously asked. "Though that does make me curious as to whom his parents might be?"

"It's a mystery…idiot..." she whispered that last part. Anyone that knew of Gohan's being Half Saiyan could've easily pieced together who Gohan's father was. He was half saiyan, his last name was Son. No doubt he had to be related to Goku Son, the man responsible for killing Frieza. The man was considered a legend in the GP, one that had been told among officers for the last decade: One of a Saiyan from Earth defeating the tyrant on the Planet Namek. Of course, some parts of the story, she was unsure of whether they were truth or myth. But most of it cleared out.

"So how are he and Aisha doing?" She questioned.

"They're among the top of the cadets as far as their conditioning goes. That's all you can say really, although Aisha seems to hold some kind of grudge against Gohan. It's either that or some kind of competition between the two, I can't say for sure…" Explained Seiryo.

"Is that so? Man, it looks like I'll have my work cut out for me then." Her eyes looked back up to her old friend. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Look Seiryo, I have no idea what I'm doing as far as teaching goes. The best I'll do is try to replicate what my old instructor back in the academy did for when I was a cadet. I was hoping that I could count on you to be able to lend me a hand seeing as you have much more experience at it than me. Just help me in demonstrating the moves and also serve as an assistant couch to them. It's nothing different from what you're already doing so…" She was waiting for the gloating to happen but it never did. Instead, Seiryo placed his hand on her shoulder and said:

"Teaching a bunch of kids can be a very daunting task, I know. Don't worry; I'll have your back throughout the duration you're here teaching. After all, I wouldn't leave an old friend out to dry."

Amane was stunned with that response. There was no caddy gloating, no dumb one liners or anything. It was simply one colleague giving a mature response to another and being quite sincere about it. In that one instance, with that very warm grin he had that showed off his admittedly perfect teeth, Seiryo was kind of, dare she say it, charming. "Seiryo…"

In this instance she thought maybe she should've taken it easier on the guy. Sure he was a pompous idiot, but he meant well…sort of. Perhaps this is a breakthrough between the two friends? Maybe…

"So now that we've taken care of business here, should we add a little more…_pleasure _to this meeting? Perhaps we could take this meal to my living quarters or yours?" That question followed by the wriggling of his eyebrows ruined the entire moment and it was the thing that set Amane off. Before you could say 'Bill Please' the blonde had knocked her old friend out with the meanest of left hooks, leaving his face buried into his plate.

Amane proceeded to dust her hands off after that shot to the pink haired man and call for the waiter, completely ignoring the looks from some of the other people were giving her at the moment. When the waiter arrived, she spoke: "Excuse me, could I get a "to go" box for this please? Oh, and he'll take care of the bill." She pointed at the unconscious pink haired man and added: "Sorry about the mess. He's been working so hard as of late; I guess the fatigue's finally hit him."

What? She had been patient with him for as long as she could…for her standards anyway; and for a brief moment, she thought that maybe she had been harsh to the man. But then he opened his mouth and destroyed any chance of her being nicer to him; and now, she wasn't even going to pay for the meal.

**XXX**

'Why does this keep happening?!' Was the mental cry of one Gohan Son as he was once again hightailing it. Why exactly was he running? In the past month here in the Academy, the Z-Fighter had developed a bit of a…_pattern _in his every day activities.

"GOHAN! Stop running and face me!" That pattern happened to involve an angry five foot six cat girl chasing after him. In the days since Gohan's Body Enhancement, Aisha waited for him at the dorms and demanded for a fight, and every time he would deny her request and would attempt to make peace with her, only for her to pounce after him and try to assault him anyways, and he would end up giving her the slip and getting back to his room; today was no different as he entered his room and let out a couple of breaths of relief now that he had gotten away from the Ctarl-Ctarl.

Meanwhile in the living room of his place, Kenneth and Rajau were sitting down, reading over their notes on arrest protocol. Even after Gohan entered the room, neither of them looked up from their notes, both very used to seeing Gohan in his current state.

"Aisha again?" Was all Rajau said as he continued looking over his notes. His answer came, not from a verbal response from Gohan but from a loud banging on their door, no doubt from the white haired girl. If it was them the first few weeks of training, they would've flinched or look for somewhere to hide. But now, they were so used to this that they could only sigh. This went on for about twenty seconds before Aisha finally voiced out her frustrations.

"FINE! Hide behind that door!" She shouted. "But you won't be able to hide from me tomorrow Gohan!" Was all she said before finally storming off. She was angered to no end. For a month, the bastard had managed to not only avoid fighting her, but also successfully ran from her on multiple occasions. It was annoying and confusing. Didn't Saiyans LOVE fighting? At least, that's what all the reading she did when she was younger taught her; but this guy went out of his way to NOT fight.

"He probably knows he can't win in a fight against me and so he runs away." She concluded to herself. "Oh well, he's gonna have to face the music tomorrow…" a cheeky grin flashed across her face at the thought of giving the chump the beat down he had coming for a month now, and for the first time in a while, she was actually excited for the day that was to come.

"Tomorrow? What did she mean by that?" Gohan asked now that the cost was clear and he could feel the girl's energy travelling away from is door.

"You don't remember?" Kenneth questioned. "Combat training starts tomorrow dude."

"C…Combat Training?" Gohan repeated the words. No wonder it seemed like Aisha wasn't as persistent at his door as she usually was.

"Yeah, Mr. Tennan said it yesterday." Rajau answered.

"No need to worry about it. I mean, you've done martial arts training your whole life right? You could take her…probably. You want to be friends with her too right? Who knows, maybe you two throwing hands will kill whatever animosity she has towards you." Kenneth reasoned.

"I highly doubt we're going to start sparring tomorrow." Corrected Rajau. "If anything, we're most likely going to learn one takedown for the day."

Once again, Gohan sighed. Whatever happened tomorrow, he had the strongest feeling in his gut that his problems with Aisha were only beginning.

**XXX**

The next day came meaning another day of conditioning bit the dust for the cadets as they finally finished with their last set of pushups. Today saw an increase in their training since the beginning a month ago. Initially, their conditioning was the routine twenty laps, and hundred pushups and sit ups cycle. But today they saw the addition of pull ups and sprints. Much like the workout from this past month, Gohan breezed through the routine with ease. When it came to the physical exercises in the academy, he tended to just put his body on cruise control while his mind wandered about, thinking the most miscellaneous of thoughts. His eyes would look around the field, and he caught the usual sights: A heavily breathing Rajau, a moderately breathing Kenneth, the harsh glare from Aisha he failed to ignore; and last, his instructor Seiryo who oddly enough, had a bandage right above his nose. He wondered what happened to him to get that injury; it must have been pretty bad if it didn't heal soon.

The cadets were lined up side by side as Seiryo paced back and forth from them, giving them stern looks. "Cadets!" He began. "This past month you have been pushed physically, like I'm sure, you have never been pushed before. For some of you, it has been mentally straining, as well as physically. But THAT is what is known as the nature of the beast!"

The cadets collectively let out a mental groan as they knew they were in for another one of Seiryo's rousing speeches. He loved giving these for no other purpose than to just stroke his own ego. Gohan himself these last four weeks wondered why did the man's attitude seem so similar. It then hit him just a couple of days ago that the man's attitude was similar to that of one Hercule Satan.

"When you all started, you were nothing more than snot nosed kids without a hard working bone in their body. But in the last month, you've toughened up, if only a little. And why wouldn't you have when you have a wise, powerful, and caring instructor such as myself?!" He then let out a hearty laugh at his own boasting while the cadets looked on with little care. But their interest did pick up when they saw Seiryo get a quick slap to the back of the head.

"Geez, this is what you cadets have been putting up with the last month? I feel sorry for you all…" A new voice spoke up. Everyone looked to the right of Seiryo and there they saw Amane with a scowl aimed directly towards her pink haired colleague. This new appearance caused a chain of reactions from the cadets. There were definitely murmurs going on between one another. But the biggest reaction seemed to come from Kenneth and Rajau, who both had hearts for eyes at the moment.

"I can't believe it. Amane! THE Amane Kaunaq is right here, just a couple of feet away from us!" The Star struck red head said and all Rajau could do was nod along with his friend. Gohan looked at the two and looked back at Amane.

"Wow, I didn't think she was that well known in the GP…" he said.

"It's not just her work in the GP that's given her fame Gohan." Rajau informed. "Before working for The GP, Amane was known as the galaxy's greatest super model."

"Really?" Asked the stunned Gohan.

"Not only that, but her family designs the trendiest clothes in high fashion lines. She comes from a pretty rich family."

"Wow. So wait, how do you know all this?" Upon being asked this from Gohan, the Wau blushed a little.

"W-Well, Kenneth and I were pretty big fans of her back in school. We even had a fan club…" he admitted.

"I own like half of the magazines she was on the cover on…" Kenneth spoke, still in a sort of dazed manner. "I can't believe I'm getting to see her in person so soon!"

"You did all that talking and didn't even mention why I'm here or what we're doing..." Amane grumbled as her scowl at Seiryo remained while the pink haired man let out a chuckle and stroked his chin.

"Well dear, I just wanted to give the a few motivational words to the cadets before you arrived." He lied.

"Whatever…" Amane chose to ignore the man standing next to her and focused her attention to the cadets. Her heart was beating even faster than it was yesterday. This was an important task for her: to make sure these cadets are properly trained and ready for when they get out there on the field. Even the slightest of mistakes could hurt them in the long run. So with a deep breath, she began the speech that she received when she was a cadet.

"Yo!" Was her very informal greeting. "My name is Amane Kaunaq. Congratulations on making it through the first month of your training. Today, we take off the kid gloves and begin with the meat of your physical training: Combat training. This section of training will cover hand-to-hand and firearms training. It's this part of training that will either make or break a cadet. You have three months left here in the Academy and in this time period, you're going to have a lot of techniques thrown at you. Techniques we all expect you to master; the GP expects nothing but the best of the cadets we're grooming to become officers; and if you can't handle the increase of intensity in your conditioning along with this combat training, then it's best if you leave now. The GP is not meant for you"

Gohan was a little stunned from that speech. In the two times he met Amane, she seemed like an easygoing woman without much of a care to her. He had no idea she had this…serious side to her. Yes, he did remember the Abo and Kado situation, but that was one where lives were at stake, and the aura Amane gave off here was completely different from that day as well. This felt like that of an experienced warrior that commanded the utmost respect from her students. He wasn't the only one who picked up on this as everyone was silent after the blonde woman gave this speech.

After no one said anything, Amane smiled at them all and spoke once again: "Since we have no objections, let's begin training! Who here has any experience in self-defense training prior to today?" Upon the dozens of cadets in the group, about twenty raised their hands, of course upon this group were Gohan and Aisha. "Okay, that should make this week a little easier then. All of you who raised your hands step forward. I want a test to see how much you all know."

"Instructor!" Amane's attention was turned to the Ctarl-Ctarl. "I have an idea: what about all of us with some combat training do some sparring with one another!" Gohan jumped a little hearing that as he already knew exactly why the girl wanted a spar.

"No can do." Amane shot down the idea instantly. "We'll start with sparring in the next week. For now, all of you with training will show me your fighting stance and we'll work from there."

"What?! That's ridiculous! I'm a proud member of The Ctarl-Ctarl! Doing this low rent training with a bunch of amateurs is beneath me!" The cat girl was going to regret those words as the blonde had a harsh glare on her face and walked right in front of Aisha, both of them directly face to face.

"Here in this Academy, you're nothing more than a cadet. It doesn't matter who you are, who your family is, or what your race is. It means nothing to me. You start at the bottom like everyone else. If you have a problem with the way it's done here, you can quit. We don't need you. If not, then shut up and do as your instructor says…"

There was a silence on the field after Amane said those words, some taken aback from Amane's words while others were a little uncomfortable from the standoff that was currently taking place between cadet and instructor, The Ctarl Ctarl was even bearing her fangs at the blonde. Both had an intense burning fire in their eyes that screamed that at any second fists would be flying. The glaring continued for about twenty seconds until Aisha finally relented and with her head down, she said with a whimper.

"You win; I'll do as you say…"

Amane's face then switched into a smile as she patted the cadet on the head. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" She backed up and took her place right next to Seiryo. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, today will be an easy day. We're going to learn stances and maybe we'll get into some basic strikes today. The people who have trained before come forward now and show me your ready stance." A brief smile flashed on her face as doing this gave a brief flashback to her time as a cadet. Sure, at the time the training was pure hell, but looking back on it, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

The twenty students all moved to the front of the group of cadets there and they all showed their stances for Amane to observe. The detective turned teacher took a slow walk down each of the cadets, from the looks of their stances; aside from a couple of cadets (those could be improved), everyone had a good enough stance. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the cocky grin on Aisha's face after the observation of her stance. It was a pretty solid one; one that, judging from this first look, was one that she spent a lot of time practicing. It left no openings to be attacked and even if Amane did try to strike, she was certain the cat girl had strong enough reflexes to block the blow with ease.

Then she came to Gohan, whose stance was a little more unique compared to most others. Of the cadets that knew self-defense, only five knew a type of martial art outside of boxing (Again, she was judging merely off of stances). Gohan's knees were bent as he squatted; his left leg was out in front and his left arm was right in front of his body. His right arm was near his side, guarding his ribcage and hip, and he had both his hands open in this stance (1). Much like Aisha, just from looking at him in the stance, she could tell that he spent years practicing it for whatever his fighting style was.

A scoff got the half saiyan out of his stance. "What kind of a stance is that?" Mocked the white haired girl. "I doubt you could beat anyone with that kind of stance…" she was snickering at her own joke until the harsh glare of Amane caused her to let out a shrill 'eep!' and stand back straight in line silently.

Amane made mental notes of that little exchange before she spoke up again. "I've seen all I need to. Alright, some of you cadets need a little more work than others, but all things considered, not bad. The stance most of you took will be the one The GP will use in all combat situations: a simple boxing stance. You've all seen it demonstrated here so we'll spend some time practicing it." And like that, the first section of combat training consisted of just getting the fighting stance down and moving around in the stance. After all, it was pointless to try and learn the strikes and throws if you didn't have a good stance.

When she felt the cadets were good and ready, they moved on to start the strikes. It started off with the simple teaching of the punch and for the vast majority this task was not as easy as one would assume…

"Don't lock your elbows when throwing your punch!"

"Make sure your arms stay level with your shoulders!"

"Keep your chin down while you punch!"

Amane's instructions kept what many thought to be a simple task very difficult, they then moved on towards kicks, which she was also pretty determined to get the cadets to do right. This would be all their first class would contain for the day, and before they were done, Amane had them do another five laps around the track and some stretches. When the class was done, a lot of the cadets were rather tired and simply wanted to lie down.

The blonde herself let out a sigh a relief. It seemed that she did a good enough job for her first day. She even got a round of applause from her colleague Seiryo.

"Congratulations Amane! I must say, despite your initial insecurities, you certainly rose to the challenge of being a teacher. What say we celebrate such an outstanding first day with dinner?"

"No thanks…" She bluntly responded, and she quickly left the pinkette all to himself, as her first day as an instructor wrapped up.

**XXX**

Back in Hiro's class, Rajau's head was face down on the table, leaving Gohan to look on at the dog alien in concern. "You okay Rajau?" He questioned.

"I will be, eventually…" He answered.

"I have to admit, I never thought learning how to punch would ever be so mundane…" Kenneth said. When he heard of combat training, he thought that he would be getting to learn some pretty cool stuff on the first day, like take downs, grapples, maybe even fighting with a weapon. Not 'Here's how you punch and kick stuff' for the last hour and fifteen minutes. "But on the bright side, getting to see Amane and have her teaching me made it all worth it." He then had a dopey lovestruck look on his face thinking back to his old school crush, to which his two friends had deadpanned expressions on their face watching him.

The guys had an unexpected listener to their little conversation as soon the frustrated scream from Aisha all caused them to jump and take a look back at her. "Damn that woman!" She exclaimed. "Just who does she think she is getting in my face and talking to me like that?!" She was still fuming over the exchange they had earlier, and how the woman outright told her that her race didn't matter now that she was here. Did she have any idea who she was talking to?! She was from the most powerful race in the galaxy!

"Oh I don't know our instructor?" Seeing the heated stare Aisha gave him, the red head quickly pointed to Rajau and quickly lied: "He said it." Through tired eyes, the Wau looked up to give his friend a brief scowl.

"Kenneth is right Aisha," Gohan placed himself into the conversation. "Ms. Kaunaq is our instructor; and from the way she carried herself, she probably has more experience than any of us. I'm sure she's got a lot of things to teach us."

"Please! Unlike you three, I already have all the training I need to be out there on the field. This academy is a waste of my time…" She felt that she should've been out there with her fellow Ctarl, not in this Academy taking orders from a former Supermodel. "But I'm sure you three need as much help as you need, especially you Gohan." She rolled her eyes when she saw the confused hybrid point at himself. "Don't think you're in the clear. First thing next week, we're having a sparring match."

After her announcement, she looked ahead as the lecture was about to begin. Gohan sighed, having a good feeling in his gut of just how long this next week was going to be for him.

**XXX**

The next week saw the cadets moving along in their combat training with haste. It had been very intense as they delved more into blocks, sweeps, grapples, and takedowns. Most of these exercises involved partnering up with another cadet and with the worst of luck, the second partners were announced, Aisha chose Gohan for her partners for the duration of these practices; and he learned from the get go that the girl pulled no punches. Every kick, every submission, every takedown; She applied them all with force. It was nothing he couldn't take of course, but that also didn't mean he didn't feel any of the blows. Credit where it was due, whoever trained the beastly girl before she came to the academy, they did a hell of a job.

Throughout all of the training though, the Saiyan hybrid never tried going an eye for an eye and striking back with the same (or even more) amount of force that she used, Instead, he merely just did practiced whatever technique was being taught at that time and let the situation go. Gohan was someone who avoided meaningless fighting, even if someone else was trying to start the fight. He was a protector, and while he wasn't opposed to a little competition just for the fun of it, Aisha's reasons for wanting to fight him were a little…petty, if he could be brutally honest. So he let her be a little aggressive during combat practice, thinking that perhaps doing so will be another of the many various attempts he tried to get the girl to cool her hostility towards him. That ended up being another idea of his that was thrown out the window the day sparing practices began.

"I hope you cadets have the techniques taught to you last week down!" Began Amane. "Today we start sparing and we get to see who's practiced and who's been half assing it! So who're the first ones that want to go and embarrass themselves?"

Seiryo sweat dropped at the blonde's choice of words. 'And she thinks I'M horrible with the cadets. At least my "drawn out speeches" gave them motivation…' he internally whined.

Without hesitation, Aisha stepped up to the sparing mat and did a couple of small bounces from the balls of her feet. Her eyes set themselves on Gohan, who did his best to avoid it. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he missed having her chase him. At least then, he knew what to expect and avoid it. All last week, she didn't even do that. She was just biding her time for today.

After a few nonresponsive seconds from her target, the impatient Ctarl-Ctarl shouted: "Are you just going to stand there?! Or are you going to grow a backbone and fight?!"

"I think she's talking about you…" Kenneth whispered to the Z-Fighter.

"…I know…" Was Gohan's response. "Excuse me, Instructor Kaunaq, is it alright for male and female cadets to spar with one another?" He questioned, trying to weasel his way out of the situation any way he can.

"The criminals you come across won't care if you're male or female, all they'll see is the badge." Amane answered. "If you can't spar against a woman, then you're gonna have a tough time in the future…"

"No, it's not that I have a problem sparing with a woman…" He quickly reassured.

"Then stop holding up practice and get on the mat." The blonde instructor ordered. She wasn't ignorant to how Aisha seemed to manhandle him during practice last week; she would've shown been more adamant to stopping the Ctarl-Ctarl if she hadn't seen Gohan easily stop two PTO members days before the Academy even started. Not to mention, despite what transpired between the two in the last week, it hadn't seemed to be deterring their practice. So she didn't speak or act on it. After today, followed by a couple more sparing practices, she hoped that whatever childish reason Aisha was at odds with Gohan would eventually be resolved. As long as they were in The GP together, they were comrades; they had to learn to cooperate or it could lead to catastrophe, even here in the academy.

"Seeing as you two both share experience in combat prior to your Academy teachings, I'll tell you now. You are to only use what has been taught to you last week, am I clear?" Amane explained.

"Crystal." Aisha answered with a toothy grin on her face.

"Yes ma'am." Answered Gohan.

"Good, the rules are simple: The first cadet to score three takedowns is the winner. Get ready!"

Both young aliens slipped into the fighting stance taught to them, and stared one another down. Aisha had a dangerous gleam in her eyes; the moment she wanted was upon her: Gohan had nowhere to run or hide, and even better, the two of them were standing among HIS peers. That's right, they were his peers. No way could some inexperienced chumps even be thought of as being on the same level of a Ctarl-Ctarl! And they were going to realize that when she beat this buffoon!

Gohan, on the other hand had a calmer expression on his face. Maybe it was his experience, maybe it was because he didn't take her seriously, he wasn't sure. He contemplated maybe to just throw the fight and let her win, but he got the distinct feeling she wouldn't be too happy beating him that way.

All the cadets watching this were waiting with bated breath. One would have to be blind to not see the tension between Gohan and Aisha, especially from the cat girl's side considering how often she would chase after him or just how physical she got with him during combat training. It was only a matter of time before those two would come to blows and they were about to witness it firsthand. Some even made bets as to who would win the fight; with the odds leaning more towards Aisha's side. In a matter of seconds, they were going to find out who made the right choice.

Amane took a quick glance at both the cadets on the mat to make sure that they were ready for combat. Ten seconds of waiting, Amane finally gave the command everyone was waiting for: "BEGIN!"

And like that, Aisha came straight out of the chute with a left punch aimed directly towards the demi saiyan's face. What happened next surprised everyone as Gohan's very quick reflexes kicked in when he almost instantly moved his head to the right and instead of simply letting the strike soar past him, he hooked his right arm around Aisha and tried putting his weight down on her hooked arm to take bring her down to the mat.

Just like that, everyone began to murmur loudly at the very quick exchange that just took place, especially those who caught even a glimpse of Gohan and Aisha's training the prior to this. If one blinked, they would've missed it. Although seeing it was nowhere near as bad as experiencing it as was currently the case with Aisha, who was currently squirming and trying to muscle her way out of her opponent's grip, but he just wouldn't budge. The worst part was that it felt like he wasn't even trying with the current force he was applying.

"Point goes to Cadet Son!" Amane called, thus causing the half saiyan to release his grip on his opponent and hop back to his feet in his stance. Aisha grinded her teeth and got back to her feet. She gave her arm a couple of shakes and got back into her stance, her temper rising and her fists were lightly shaking from getting embarrassed by Gohan.

"You got lucky!" She shouted. "This time, I won't be so careless!" She declared.

"Begin!" Amane shouted beginning the second round. Aisha charged again, this time much quicker than the first time and the force she struck him with was much stronger. Gohan raised his forearm to block the strike, feeling some bite in it. And Aisha surged forward with left and right punches; each attempting to strike the head of the half saiyan but his defense was so strong, she couldn't break through it. She went for a sweep kick to which the Z-Fighter raised his front leg up to avoid, the force she used in the kick left the girl's back exposed. For any other fighter, this would've been a disaster, but Aisha quickly got back up to a standing position and tried to hit him with the point of her right elbow. Gohan managed to side step it; with her right fist already cocked backed due to her elbow strike, she went for a quick jab to the nose. Most wouldn't have been able to react to the strike coming at him, but Gohan spent his life fighting much stronger and faster opponents than Aisha was. He ducked under the strike then grabbed her arm once again and then threw the Ctarl-Ctarl over his shoulder. He then flipped over then placed his knee firmly on the white haired woman's gut and his fist reared back, as if he was threatening to strike her again.

"Point to Cadet Son!" Amane said once again, ending the second round. Gohan got off the young woman and took a few steps back to give her some space. She rolled to her stomach and slammed her fist on the mat in frustration. How the hell could she be losing against him at the moment?! This was the same guy who for the last month would freeze in fear and try to run and hide from her whenever she was nearby; the same guy who all last week had taken rough shots and grapples from her and all he responded with were strikes that the teachers in her old combat class would laugh at. And now he was making a fool out of her by throwing her around and putting her in submissions.

She stood to her feet, her agitation at an all-time high and it showed in her eyes that were much more like those of a predator, this comparison most obvious in her slanted pupils and the sight of her teeth that seemed to be a touch bit longer than normal.

Amane herself could tell from observation that Aisha was someone who thought highly of herself, from both her training and her upbringing. She believed that she had no equal, whether it is in intellect or in combat. And considering her anger towards any activity done, having someone better her in a sparring match was no doubt an even bigger blow to her already damaged pride. Judging from her current expression, she was mere moments away from blowing a gasket.

"Don't forget; use what's been taught to you last week." She said as more of a reminder to Aisha. Judging from her reaction, the kid was gonna snap and start fighting how she wanted to at any second.

"I got it!" Shouted the pissed off white haired girl.

Amane opted to ignore that bit of snark she received and began the third and final round: "Begin!" With a roar, The Ctarl was off again and she threw a front kick with force that would render any other person unconscious. But Gohan knocked her leg back down with his left arm; the power behind it threw her form off balance, and left her wide open for Gohan to move inside her guard, wrap his arms around her and hip tossed her down to the mat, followed by him applying a headlock to keep her from moving, despite all the kicking she was doing to get him off.

"Alright, that's enough!" Amane said, and on that command Gohan released his hold and stood back up; his sparring partner on the other hand was much slower to getting to her feet and her eyes stayed glued to the ground in what could only be shame.

After everything was cleared Amane said: "Good work, both of you. You're stance and techniques were good. Keep practicing and you'll be hard to beat." Her eyes focused on Aisha. "Cadet Clan Clan, the reasons you lost this spar were because you failed to take your opponent seriously, and you let your temper get the better of you. Those mistakes will lead to you making bad decisions, and may end up costing you dearly on the field. Understood?"

"…Understood…" Aisha could've started an argument and lashed out, but what good would that do besides her getting punished? Even then, she wasn't exactly in the mood to argue. So she held her tongue.

"As if you're someone to address a cadet on their temper issues, instructor Kaunaq." Was the mocking voice of Seiryo, who throughout the duration of combat practice kept quiet; he only spoke up when Amane needed a dummy to practice maneuvers on or to help guide cadets whenever a move was incorrectly performed.

"What was that, instructor Tennan?" The pink haired man trembled in fear as he saw the sickly smile of his fellow teacher questioning him. Anyone seeing that smile could've easily seen that it was quite the forced one. The kind you put on in front of others to hide the fact that you wanted to kill someone and that someone should be very afraid.

"N-Nothing…" He weakly responded. Not wanting to feel their wrath.

"That's what I thought," she said bringing her focus back to the cadets. "As for you Cadet Son, you showed a lot of restraint in this spar. While it's a good thing in most situations with criminals, in some situations, you'll need to use more force than what is required. You also have the same issue cadet Clan Clan had in failing to take the opponent seriously. I've seen what you can do in combat, but don't let that strength of yours get to your head…"

"Yes ma'am." Gohan answered, once again surprised by how astute the woman was. Maybe his body language or his face gave it away? While he was wandering off, Aisha's head snapped up to stare at the half alien in disbelief. He…was holding back on her? Even worse, he wasn't taking her seriously? She felt so…embarrassed right now. It was a different kind of embarrassment she felt the day she first met Gohan. On that day, she felt assaulted not only as a member of her race but as a woman. Today's embarrassment hit her core; like everything she'd been taught meant nothing to her. That thought, that he took it easy on her, that she wasn't seen as a threat to him, made her angrier than the lost itself.

"You two, off the mat; time for two other to get up her." The cadet did as ordered and they did exactly as they were told. Gohan was back with his friends while Aisha went to the back of the group, not before roughly bumping into Gohan's shoulder. The half saiyan looked back at the angry female alien looked back while gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, someone's a sore loser…" Kenneth said, with an unpleasant look on his face, the result of seeing the bitter Ctarl just brush his friend off as rudely as she did.

"Let's just ignore her for now." Suggested Rajau. "But Gohan, you were pretty impressive in that spar there. You were so quick in that spar I almost couldn't see you move."

"Yeah man, guess all that Martial Arts training you had as a kid paid off. I'm sure our favorite crazy cat girl will get off your case for a while." Kenneth cheerfully added.

"No…I think things between us are just getting started…" Gohan got a quick glance at that look Aisha had before they left the mat. It was all too familiar; it was the same kind of look Vegeta would have whenever his dad would one up him in levels of power; the look of scorn, jealousy, and a drive to outdo someone after they'd done the same to you. When he saw that look Gohan's fear had come true.

He made the situation with Aisha even worse…

**Chapter End**

It's a stance that Piccolo uses. It shouldn't be hard to find if you Google it in case my description was a bust…

**Man this was one of those chapters that was awesome in my head but after writing it, it feels kinda 'eh'. I wanted the chapter to be a little longer, but I opted to save what I had in mind for a later chapter. And if you're asking why Aisha seems a little more pissy than she does in Outlaw Star, I do plan on having that explained soon. Patience is a virtue my friends. So, For those who celebrate it, I hope you guys enjoy the remainder of Thanksgiving (It's Night time by the time this chapter's up). And I'll see you for more GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

** Okami Princess:** Huh. Honestly that thought never occurred to me. Funny you mention Goten, I kicked around the thought of doing a spin-off fic to this story that covers what he and the others are doing on Earth.

** Mdhunter:** Hope you have a great Holiday Season as well!

** Bucio:** I doubt Gohan would see Bardock or Gine if that's what you mean. The majority of Saiyans have been wiped out.

** The Truth of Words: **Poor Gohan indeed. Alas is the fate of a man surrounded by…colorful female personalities like the ones he constantly interacts with.

** Warhaler: **That's great to hear! It's always great to have someone jump on board with this, or any fic I write. Hope you'll stick around!

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Other Players

** Welcome back to GPSG folks! Before I begin, I wanna thank all of you as GP Officer has over 100 favs &amp; follows! I won't lie, I may favor this fic over my other ones, so seeing that it's gotten that many followers warms my heart! Here's hoping by the end of 2016, we have 200!**

**ENOUGH RABBLE! Here comes a new chapter of GP Officer: Son Gohan folks! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 (The Other Players): Start!**

"This is the place where they have it Gali?" Gohan asked his NB who was currently floating next to him. Today was one of the two days the cadets had off in the week and so the half breed decided to spend it exploring the city again on his own. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with his roommates, everyone needed their 'me time'; and he wanted to spend his own me time at a bookstore. There was a certain book he heard about in Hiro's class the other day that had sparked his curiosity and so he took his NB and, using its map feature, ventured out to pursue it. After a half hour of walking, Gohan and his NB arrived at their destination: '

"This is the area my map function points to Gohan," the robot responded. "The desired item is held within this store." The hybrid nodded and walked into the store. After a few seconds of discussing with a store clerk, he was in the History section of the store, his index finger trailing along the book until he found what he came for.

"You've located the book." Was Gali stating the obvious; and Gohan reacted in kind by grinning at the AI.

"Yep, now all I need is a place to sit down and read it…" The first born of Goku did a quick look around the shop and found not only a nice table for him to sit and read near the coffee shop that was a part of the store, but he also saw a familiar face currently reading and enjoying a cup of hot coffee. He made his way over to the table the person was sitting at. When she noticed the presence of someone walking up to her and when her eyes met the stranger, a smile made its way upon her face.

"Well. Isn't this a surprise." she noted.

"I'll say. I didn't expect to see you here Erma." Said Gohan. "You here to book shop?"

"Not exactly," the Wau softly giggled. "I'm actually doing a little work while waiting for a friend."

"Work huh? I better leave then; I wouldn't want to bother you."

"You couldn't bother me Gohan; besides what I'm working on isn't all that important," Erma gave the side of the table across from her a couple of light taps and added: "Have a seat, I promise I won't bite."

"What about your friend?" He asked.

"It'll be a while before he gets here." She told him. Not wanting to be rude, the black haired warrior pulled the chair up and sat down across from the Wau. With it placed on the table, Erma was able to see the book the cadet had with him. "So what brings you here? Shouldn't you still be training right now? Or are you playing hooky?" She asked with a grin.

Gohan chuckled a little before answering: "Not at all, the instructors ended our sessions early so that the cadets could be rest up for the training mission we have tomorrow."

"That's right; I almost forgot that you and the other cadets are going out into space tomorrow." She noted. It was standard in the Academy Curriculum that when the first phase of the conditioning and academics were taken care of, the cadets were to board a cruise ship and get some experience out in space; and tomorrow was going to be they're first time doing as such.

"Yeah, so with the free time I had I took Gali here and we went out into the city to find the store with the book I wanted to read." Soon after his explanation, Erma began chuckling, much at the confusion of The Z-Fighter.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you." She told. "It's just…I never knew someone that named their NB."

"Oh, that's it?" Questioned Gohan as he rubbed the back of his head. "It felt weird calling him NB all the time, so I decided on calling him Gali."

"He is correct with this statement." The NB agreed.

"That I can see." She noted. "So what book drew your curiosity?" She was a little surprised with the book Gohan held up in front of her. "The Saiyan Society?" She read the title of the book aloud. She was very familiar with the book as it was a best seller that gave insight of the Saiyan Race from the perspective of a member of the PTO who spent years working with and observing them before their demise at the hands of Frieza.

"I know it's a little…strange for me to have this book." Gohan rubbed the back of his head while saying this. "But I overheard a conversation where this book was mentioned and, I don't know, I guess I got curious. How Saiyans lived, what was Planet Vegeta like, what was their culture like?" He never gave much thought about it on Earth, which is ironic since he could've gone to Vegeta at any point to discuss it, but here in the galaxy, where the Saiyans have played a part in causing havoc for years, he was curious to know what Saiyan life was beyond food and combat. "It's so odd; I never cared about it much back at home." He noted while patting the top of his robot guide. "But out here, I feel like I kind of need to know…"

"I think I understand your situation Gohan," Erma began to reason bringing the topic back to the book. "When you're away from home for a long period of time, you start to think about all the little details of your life there you never paid attention to. Of course in your case it might be a little different from it."

"I take it you have some personal experience with those circumstances," Gohan spoke, noticing the faraway look in her golden eyes as she spoke those words.

"You could say that…" Responded Erma as she took a sip from her cup. "Every now and then, I think of my parents; the kindhearted people they were, the time we all spent together, just how…sweet they were to me in general."

"They sound like they were kind people."

"They were…even on their death beds…" Gohan's eyes widened from those words and the grim way the Wau said them. "You don't have to apologize, there's no way you would've known…" she said as though she was reading his mind. "They passed away when I was much younger, so it doesn't hurt as much to talk about them. But every now and then, I do wonder what it'd be like if they were still here with me, how different would've things been, if even for a day."

"I…I get the sentiment…" He told her. "My dad died eight years ago, and those first few weeks he was gone were pretty rough for me and my mom. I even asked myself what would've happened if I did things differently…I'm sorry, I thought I could relate to you, but I really couldn't…" he apologized. He didn't see their situations as ones to be compared to. Erma lost BOTH of her parents, something that Gohan couldn't even imagine; and even after Goku died, Gohan was allowed to have some kind of closure with his dad after his death, if not from his encouraging words the day of his death, it certainly came after the tournament last year. He was pretty sure that Erma couldn't say the same.

With how silent the two were after that exchange, Erma decided to speak up once more: "I think we relate to one another more than you think," she had an earnest smile on her face as she stated that. "I didn't mean to put a damper on things with this Gohan. I probably shouldn't have brought this up…"

"No…It's not that," insisted Gohan. "I'm just wondering and sorry if I come off as rude here, but why are you telling me this?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure myself; I don't talk about my parents much with others…" Erma took another sip of her drink with her confession. "But you just have this…trusting aura about yourself; like I could come to you for anything."

"That so huh? I'm…flattered you think so highly of me…"

"You're probably thinking 'I wish I could say the same for you…" The Wau's statement made the hybrid jump.

"Didn't know you could read minds." Gohan's joke managed to get a giggle out of Erma.

"We aren't the closest of friends I know," she admitted. "But I'd like for us to get to know one another better."

"I'd…I'd like that too." Gohan said with a happy smile on his face, one that Erma returned.

"Excuse me," The half Saiyan turned to his right when he heard the new voice call to him. There he saw a brown haired man dressed in the standard GP Uniform that appeared to be much older than him.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get here…" It only took a few seconds after that statement from Erma that the Demi Saiyan put two and two together. It must have been her friend that she had been waiting on.

"I guess I'll leave you two to your business. I'll talk to you later Erma." He got out of his chair so that Erma's associate could have it and for the sake of not being rude, he greeted the newcomer as well: "Nice meeting you sir." He said with a respectful bow. Before he could leave, the Wau called to him.

"Oh Gohan, I have that book myself! If you want, I can lend it to you!"

"Really? Thanks very much Erma! I'll come by whenever I get the chance! I'll see you later! Gali let's go!" With her offering her copy of the book to him, he decided there was no real need to stay in the store. He could be patient and wait until she gave him her copy; and with that in mind, he and his NB were out of the store.

With Gohan now at least a good distance away from them, Erma's associate sat down in his chair and asked: "Do you really have that book?"

"I do in fact," Erma answered. "It's quite the page turner if I do say so myself." Taking another sip from her cup, she asked her friend: "Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"Not at all, this replication device is pretty good. Shame there isn't a way for you to ship them to us." He noted. If a numerous amount of those devices went missing, there was no doubt that the GP would've been suspicious. "So…that was him you were talking to? The guy who you said easily defeated two members of the PTO?"

"That's him, Gohan Son." Erma answered.

"I was skeptical when you first told me that one GP cadet took out two high ranked PTO Officers. But when I took a good look at him before he left, I could definitely see it.

"See what?"

"Those eyes of his, they gave off those of a seasoned warrior; one who's been through some serious battles in life; and yet, he looks no older than you…"

"He's only a year younger than me." Erma stated.

"Only a year huh? Are you sure this mission of yours isn't some secret confession of love from you?" The older man joked. Seeing the unamused look on Erma's face, he quickly added. "I'm joking, I'm joking. So what's the plan of action?"

The Lady Wau activating her holo-computer and began to type on it: "He's going out in space tomorrow for a training mission, part of what the cadets in the GP have to do. It's a small hyperspace jump just outside of GP headquarters. I say we make our presence known then."

"Wait a minute, a training mission? Won't other cadets and the instructors be on the same ship as him?"

"Yes, this is why we will approach the GP ship he's aboard peacefully: Show no ill will towards the crew of the ship and convince them to make our offer to Gohan."

"That sounds easier said than done," The man joked.

"A lot of what we do is," the dog alien agreed. "But it's our best opportunity, which is why I need you to head back to the ship and make the preparations for tomorrow."

"Don't need to tell me twice," The man stood out of his chair and turned his back to make his exit. "I'll see you tomorrow…Lady Ryoko…"

A coy, maybe even devious, smile made its way across the face of Erma as she drank from her cup once again; for she knew that tomorrow would be a face to face she's been very eager to have…

**XXX**

When Gohan first heard of this training trip the cadets were going on, he didn't expect much. After all, he was still a cadet so it wasn't like he was going to be fighting pirates or embarking on grand spaceship battles. Even with the lowered standards, the last thing he expected to do on this training was stamp some packages going out to other planetary systems…

"This was not what I had in mind for our training…" He couldn't help but mumble. He and many other cadets were all lined up side to side, each with their own line of mail coming down in front of them.

Hearing his complaints caused Kenneth to perk up and make a rebuttal: "Who cares as long as it's easy right? Besides, we'll get to do other stuff eventually; just think of what we're doing as taking baby steps."

"Well it's definitely slowed our training to a crawl…" stated Gohan as he stamped another piece of mail.

"Hey, if it was excitement you wanted, you could've signed up for Latrine duty." Joked the red head.

"I'll pass on that," Gohan laughed. The half Saiyan's attention was then focused on his other roommate, who had been rather quiet. "You've been pretty quiet Rajau, you holding up okay?"

"…" This was the response Gohan received from the Wau, this came after the heated glare Rajau gave Gohan followed by him resuming his activities.

"I think he's still upset with you…" Kenneth whispered to Gohan.

"I noticed…" Gohan responded with a nervous smile. When Gohan came back from his trip to the city, he of course told his roommates of his venture, including his encounter with Erma at the bookstore. Hearing the mention of his love, Rajau immediately began questioning Gohan as to what he and the female GP Officer discussed, more specifically, if Rajau made his way into the conversation. Gohan at first disappointed the dog alien when he said that the brunette wasn't mentioned; but he quickly angered Rajau soon after when he told them of Erma's desire to get to know him better, this added by the fact that sometime soon, he would meet her again to borrow her book.

Since then, Rajau had been slightly fumed at Gohan; hence the silent treatment the Saiyan hybrid had been given the last twenty-four hours.

"Rajau," Gohan called out to him once again. "I told you, I went into the city because I wanted to find the book I was looking for. Me meeting Erma and talking with her happened by coincidence; and she happened to have the book and offered to lend it to me, which to me sounded a lot more convenient than just reading it in the store. I'm not trying to… ruin your chances with her." He mentioned, using the brunette's exact words from yesterday.

"Not like he had a chance to begin with…" muttered Kenneth.

"Shush!" Gohan hushed his other roommate down, even going as far to place a finger over his lips. His focus went back to the Wau and with an uneasy smile he asked him: "You understand right?"

"…Yes Gohan, I do understand." Those words would've comforted Gohan had it not been for the dry and lifeless monotone voice Rajau spoke them in. Speaking of lifeless, the blank far off expression on his face was one that raised some concern in the half saiyan.

"Love is such a cruel mistress…" The Wau said after sighing. "It can hit you at a moment's notice and throw your very core off track and at the same time it leads you to pain, misery, and betrayal; and you're spent wondering why you ever bothered loving in the first place…"

And now Gohan felt completely guilty from the words Rajau was speaking. He thought nothing of his meeting with Erma other than him borrowing the book from her for a little while; he didn't think he'd hurt his friend's feelings for doing so, whether intentionally or not.

"Don't let him get you down Gohan," Said Kenneth, picking up on Gohan's sullen mood. "This is a normal occurrence for Raj whenever he experience "tragic" heartbreak. He'll mope for a few days and he'll get over it."

"Uh…if you say so…" the unsure warrior said.

"How can you say that to a man who's heart is so weary right now?!" Rajau yelled. He was rather offended by his best friend's lack of caring in regards to his predicament at the moment. "I don't know if I'll ever be the same…"

"My heart bleeds for you Raj…" Was the sarcastic reply of Kenneth while Rajau continued to fume at him. Gohan all the while merely chuckled at the interactions between his two roommates.

That was before the counter he was under started blinking mail. From what he was instructed, this signal meant he had to hop on a cart and deliver more mail to those that needed it. The black haired young man got up from his station and began walking to the cart. That was when, upon reaching half way to the cart, he bumped into someone. Upon seeing white hair that he had been far too familiar with in the last few months, he froze up.

"A-Aisha…hi…" he awkwardly greeted. He wasn't sure what to expect from the girl. Since their very first spar, the Ctarl-Ctarl had been hell bent on sparring with him, practice after practice; she would come at him with even more intensity and vigor than the previous day. He considered throwing their spars a few times, but she was already aware that he never used his full strength when they went at it, if he started throwing spars, he had a feeling that explosive temper of hers would go into overdrive.

The cat girl gave him a most hate-filled glare followed by an "Hmph!" and returned to stamping mail. If one were to pay close attention, they could see that the girl's body tensed up a little. Whether that came from the rather mundane activity they were currently undergoing or from her seeing the Half Saiyan, he was unsure. He soon left her to her own devices and went to the cart

**XXX**

Seiryo Tennan sat upon his captain's chair with a quiet yet intense stare as he looked out into the far reaches of space. His focus was solely on what lied ahead, no otherworldly distractions could throw him off. If one were to look at him, they would see just the kind of imposing presence one would need in order to be a captain of a ship. That, or just how plain ridiculous he looked sitting in a horribly decorated plastic chair. Although no one on board the ship would tell him that, whether out of pity or their own amusement, was a discussion for another day.

"Captain," Seiryo heard his name being called and turned his attention to a young man whose large brown afro covered his eyes. "We will arrive at our hyperspace jumping point momentarily." He informed the captain.

"Good!" was all the pinkette said. After quickly checking the time, he noted: "The cadets should be well done with their morning shifts by now. Ah, I remember the days I was a cadet: young, vigorous, ready to take on the universe. Such simpler, beautiful days…"

"You sound like an old man…" The captain deadpanned when at that jab and he turned around and saw his First Officer Amane looking at him with a smug expression on her face due to her getting the reaction she wanted. "I still don't know why you're taking this assignment so seriously. We're just doing a jump."

After collecting himself from Amane's old comment, Seiryo with his signature bravado answered with: "It may be a simple jump as you put it, Amane dear, but even so, it is a simple jump that we are in charge of! And as GP Officers training young cadets, we have to set examples for the next wave of officers. Which is why, even if it's the most mundane of tasks, we must put forth our very best, so we can be the inspiration these cadets need!"

Amane blankly stared at her childhood friend while also wondering if she was going crazy. She could've sworn she saw what could only be sparkles behind Seiryo as he went on another of his pompous speeches. But she had to admit, he made a pretty good point about wanting to motivate these cadets by giving it their all. Granted, she would never verbally tell Seiryo that. The man's head was already big as is.

"Hyperspace Jump Program loaded and ready for launch." Alan, One of the pilots on the ship, with spiky blue hair that pointed in different directions and with a pair of glasses on his face said.

"Well done lads!" Seiryo complimented. "Now begin loading the hyperspace jump program!"

"Roger that captain!" Cohen, another member of the crew with features that included short shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a round belly spoke. "Engine output at 120…130…140…mark. Hyperspace transition: ten seconds and counting. And in 9…8…7…6…5…" the jump was put to an immediate stop when some kind of crash shook the ship and jammed the systems.

Amane rose from her chair and questioned: "What's wrong?"

The third member of the piloting trio answered the first officer's question: "We're losing power! Internal pressure is also dropping fast!" With all that was happening within and surrounding the ship, it was nearly impossible for the ship to keep its jump going.

"Status report!" Seiryo demanded.

"There's a malfunction with the primary ventral engine sir!" Alan stated

"Main power is going offline! Activating back-up generator!" Cohen spoke.

"We can't maintain hyperspace integrity; aborting jump!" the cancellation of the jump brought the crew right back to their location before the attempt.

When everything calmed down, Seiryo took a calming breath. "How long would it take to get the engine working again?"

"Not sure Captain," the young man with the afro said. "We're gonna need time to check the engine and see exactly what's wrong with it."

"Take your time guys," said Amane. "In the meantime, we should get in contact with the cadets and let them know what's happening."

"Good call Amane, we don't want them getting worried over the situation." Seiryo acknowledged as he pushed a button to activate an intercom to alert the cadets.

**Before the Jump**

The morning activities for the cadets came to an end and now they were in a mess hall for lunch. Because many cadets had different body types and genetic makeups, their appetites varied greatly, which in turn allowed cadets a three tray maximum with great proportions of food for each tray. While for many this satisfied their hunger, Gohan was a bit of a special case. Even with the decently sized (Decent by his standards anyway) quantity of food, the Saiyan hybrid still found himself wanting more food. Luckily, he had a remedy for this situation: a Senzu Bean. While they've been a reliable item in terms of healing injuries, their other effect can be easily forgotten as a single bean can have a person full for ten days. But for someone with the appetite of a Saiyan, it was a good enough supplement to go along with the rest of his lunch; and it'll make his stomach content until dinner at least.

The environment in this moment of reprieve was a pretty nice and friendly one. Cadets were sitting with one another and conversing while others were going to grab seconds (or thirds) for lunch. Gohan himself was looking around the hall in amazement. Even after being here in the GP for a little over two month, he was still impressed with the internal layouts of these ships, more specifically, how much is fit into them. Before this venture, he had only been in two spaceships. Well, three if you count the very short amount of time he was in his father's ship in Namek, but even so none of them had the sort of complexities that these GP ships had.

"Hey man, why're you spacing out?" Kenneth asked.

"Heh Heh, Sorry; it's just the makeup of these ships still leave me speechless. I can't help but think about the work that goes into all of them."

"Yeah? I don't know, it isn't all that amazing. Then again, I don't care that much about that kind of stuff."

"So after this we move on outside the ship?" Asked Gohan.

"Yep, we'll be there for the rest of the day. So, you might wanna prepare yourself." Kenneth and Gohan's conversation was put on hold when their attention was brought a girl standing right next to their table. She had the female version of their uniform on; and the color of the uniform clashed greatly with the color of her skin, which was an abnormal color of Ash gray with her coal black eyes. But the color of her skin made some facial features apparent, such a light the red blush on her face.

"Um…hi…" she meekly said in the naturally soft voice she had. "I was wondering if y-you'd like… maybe we could…g-get together and spar sometime…or maybe s-study. That's if you're not busy, if you are then, I completely understand." Her face became redder as she seemed to ramble on with her words.

Kenneth saw this girl and grinned. Finally! One of the main reasons he joined the academy was coming into fruition: a nice and pretty looking girl approached him and asking him out. Yes, he was aware that she said she only wanted a spar and to study, but look at her body language as she asked that. That was practically code for asking him out!

The red faced Kenneth laughed a little before responding: "R-Really! You want to…well this is pretty sudden, but if you really want to, then I just can't say no!"

The girl's black eyes grew a little big in realization of the misunderstanding of what just took place. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. That question wasn't meant for you." When Kenneth heard that, his body froze in shock. "I was asking…h-him…" her finger pointed at Gohan.

The red head's eyes grew dull before he backed out of the girl's view so that Gohan could see her properly. "Me?" The half Saiyan asked in surprise. "Um…sure! Whenever you have time just swing by my room." He said.

"Right…t-then…I'll see you later?" she shyly asked to which Gohan nodded his head in agreement. With that bout of success, the girl quickly turned on her heel and walked back to her table, where her friends were all giggling at her and waving at Earth's strongest warrior.

Gohan nervously waved back to all of them and laughed. "Well, that was unexpected, huh Kenneth?" He looked at the red head and was met with a very familiar expression, a very blank stare that looked off into who knows what. "Kenneth?" he called his roommate once again.

"My Gohan, you're pretty lucky. Getting the attention of a pretty girl like that." Yep, Kenneth had the same dead expression and infection in his voice as Rajau had throughout most of the day.

"Some of us aren't born with such luck. Our opportunities at romance are often ruined. Perhaps it is our destiny to die alone…" This time, it was Rajau, who had remained quiet throughout most of their lunch, finally spoke.

"Such a sad destiny we have Raj…" Said Kenneth.

"Sad indeed Kenneth…" Gohan sweat dropped seeing the two with their matching expressions. Sad as he was with Rajau's behavior, his and Kenneth's over dramatics just then didn't earn them as much pity.

*CRASH*

The entire ship seemed to shake and tilt in different directions, shocking many students and taking some off their feet.

"What's going on?!" Gohan asked aloud. This continued on for another minute before it finally ceased, and the cadets took this moment to get themselves back to their feet and collect themselves.

"What just happened?" Kenneth wondered.

"Don't know, your guess is as good as mine…" speculated Rajau.

The sound of an intercom warranted the attention of the cadets. "Attention cadets, this is your captain Seiryo Tennan. We seem to be experiencing some minor engine troubles and are performing emergency repairs. Report to your quarters immediately until further instruction." This news caused cadets to begin murmuring about the situation and just what could have happened to cause engine troubles.

"Engine troubles? That doesn't sound good…" Gohan noted with a worrisome look on his face.

**XXX**

"You guys don't think there's anything wrong; with the ship, I mean?" Gohan asked his roommates as they sat in their room. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, something bigger than what the cadets knew.

"It can't be anything too serious. If it was, we wouldn't be here." Rajau said.

"I don't know Rajau, I can't shake this hunch I've got…"

"You worry too much Gohan," Kenneth said as he lackadaisically laid on the floor. "For all we know, this could be part of the training. Next thing you know, Tennan's gonna announce a mock pirate raid. And if something were wrong, one: we've got Amane and the instructor on the ship, and two: if we were in any kind of trouble, we'd be sent straight to the life pods to get out. We'll be fine…"

'I don't know something just doesn't sit right with me…' Gohan thought. His concerns weren't for naught as an alarm started going off, taking them by surprise.

**XXX**

"What is it now?!" an agitated Seiryo asked.

"It's bad sir! An unidentified vessel is steadily approaching us! It's pirates sir!" Alan informed the captain.

"Pirates? You can't be serious!" the pinkette exclaimed. "Damn it! And all of our cannons are offline…"

'So much for my zero percent encounter rate…' Amane joked to herself. "Send a distress signal to the GP!"

"Yes ma'am!" the officer with the afro said.

"We're being hailed by the ship captain!" Barry informed the crew. "They're sending a boarding party to negotiate!"

"Negotiate?!" Seiryo repeated, much more confused than Barry.

"Identification data sequence has been confirmed sir." Cohen said, and when he realized what the ship was, he became very giddy with his eyes bugged out and he let out what could only be describe as a squeal. Alan and Barry who were right next to him looked over to the source of what made him overreact the way he did. Soon enough, their expressions matched his.

"Could it be?!" They were all eagerly anticipating the outside ship as it drew closer, and on their holographic screen it showed a ship that resembled a barracuda that was purple and with red eyes. There was no doubting the possibility now.

"It's Ryoko Balta's ship!" The trio began typing away from the posts accepting her request to have a boarding party come aboard their ship, all the while giggling along like school girls.

"In my wildest dreams I never thought this would happen!" Alan shouted.

"The opportunity to meet THE Ryoko Balta in public!" Said Barry.

"An opportunity not every man is blessed with!" Cohen added.

"This is the greatest day of our life!" This was the conclusion the three all came to. The joyous emotion they felt was ruined when a fist came crashing down on top of all of their heads. The pissed captain shook his fist at his insubordinate crewmates who just did what they pleased.

"Have you imbeciles lost your minds?!" He snapped. "You don't make decisions like this without the captain's orders!" he rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Damn it, they've already agreed to her terms and allowed her to board the ship. What should we do now?"

"If they're already on their way, then we don't have much of a choice than to let things play out. If they aren't here to cause a fight, then we should see why they're after." Suggested Amane. "What we should before anything else is to alert the cadets of what's happening. The alarm probably confused or even scared them; and the last thing we need is for them to come in contact with the pirates, especially if things go south…"

"That's probably for the best. I'll make the announcement to try and put them at ease and then we'll…discuss with these pirates." The calm yet stern look on Seiryo's face lasted for less than two seconds before he glared daggers at Alan, Barry, and Cohen who began whooping upon realization that they were going to see Ryoko. When he got them quiet, he sighed frustratingly. If he got his way, those three were going to have a hell of a punishment coming their way for this act of insubordination. But now wasn't the time to worry about that particular matter. He had to make an all-important announcement to the cadets.

**XXX**

"Attention cadets! This is your captain Seiryo Tennan! An enemy pirate vessel has invaded this ship and we, the members of the crew, are about to engage in combat! You students are ordered to stay in your rooms and to not leave under any circumstance! Over!"

This orders caused a sense of confusion for the two girls in one particular room, but for the last one, this caused the predator instinct that she kept buried inside her the last few months to spring to life, as evident by the glint in her slanted green eyes, her clenched fists, and her tensed muscles. She stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Hey! We aren't supposed to leave our room Clan Clan!" One of her roommates told Aisha. She looked back and the girl who told the cat girl those words let out a meek squeal when she saw the dangerous look in Aisha's eyes. "Uh…never mind…" Were the only words she could say to follow up that statement.

A smile was on the face of the white haired young woman; a smile that if anyone saw it, they would feel a sense of unease within themselves. The door to the room opened and she stepped out. Pirates: she had a bad history with them; and while there was no guarantee that they were the pirates responsible for her being where she currently was, she was going to take a lot of pleasure in tearing them apart…

**XXX**

"See, what'd I tell you guys?" Kenneth told his two friends. "Before you know it, they're gonna call for some kind of drill…"

"That sounded pretty serious for a drill there Kenneth…" Gohan said, the questionable feeling he had still wouldn't leave him.

"I think that's just instructor Tennan doing his job Gohan. We wouldn't take his order seriously if he didn't sound serious."

"That would imply he ever sounded serious, or we ever take him serious…" Kenneth said, taking a jab at his teacher.

Those answers weren't enough for Gohan, his suspicions just wouldn't rest, and because of that, he just couldn't be at ease; and there was only one way for him to do that. Letting out a deep exhale, and he closed his eyes so that he could feel out the energies on the ship. He wasn't trying to feel out every source of energy in particular, he'd be sitting there all day if that were the case. Instead, he was trying to find energy levels that may be bigger and stand out. Hopefully this way, he'd be able to tell if Seiryo was being right about their being pirates on the ship.

He was able to sense a power level that was higher than the other cadets, and one that slipped right past their room. Unfortunately, this power level was one that he felt many times in sparing and it caused him to break his focus. His eyes widened and he walked to the door and opened, surprising both his friends.

Looking to his right he saw the white crop of hair that belonged to Aisha getting farther away from him.

"Dude, what part of don't leave our rooms didn't you get?" The red head drew the attention of Gohan. The Z-Fighter looked behind him and smiled at his roommates.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back in a sec." This statement got both Rajau and Kenneth to look at him questioningly.

"But you don't need to do that Gohan." Rajau told him.

"Yeah, and if you do, let us go with you." Kenneth said with a cheeky grin while Rajau glared at him and his desire to disobey the instruction of their teachers.

"No, we'll all stay in here!" Rajau barked at Kenneth.

"No, you two will stay in here, and I'll go. I'd rather only one of us gets in trouble for not following orders than all of us. Besides I need to go after Aisha and stop her from doing anything crazy." When the name of the cat girl came up, Gohan's two friends gave him a rather smug look, much to his confusion.

"Ah, going to see Aisha? Okay, we understand." Rajau said.

"You know, if you just wanted some private time alone with Aisha, you could've just said so…" Added Kenneth.

Catching on to what the two were implying, Gohan blushed and adamantly said: "It's not like that! I'm just trying to stop her from trying to fight those pirates! If they are on the ship, I mean."

"Riiiiiight…" The red head and Wau both said in a casual, laidback manner. Gohan only sighed and walked out the door, closing it in the process.

**XXX**

"You buffoon! Invaded the ship?! Engage in combat?! How's that supposed to put the at ease?!" Amane shouted at Seiryo.

"Haha! There is a method to my madness, my dear!" Seiryo responded with the utmost confidence. "It's not what you say to people that sways people; it's how you say it! And I made sure that with the inflection in which I gave my commands, the cadets will be sure to not take what I say seriously." He followed this statement by flicking his pink locks with his left hand, giving off a very cocky aura about himself.

The blonde ran her hands through her hair, completely lost at her old friend's sense of logic. "How was that supposed to calm them down?! If anything, your statement would scare them even more! And going by your logic, then what makes you think the cadets will listen to you and stay in their rooms?!"

"Because kids these days are quite the lazy bunch Amane. Any chance they have to sit in their rooms and laze about, not doing anything, they'll take it. Quite the spoiled lot they are…"

Amane pinched the bridge between her nose in annoyance. She decided not to argue with the pinkette's nonsensical arguments and just moved on to the bigger and more important matter. "Fine, whatever! All that matters is the cadets are in their rooms. Now what do we do abou-" before he could finish the question, the lights in the room were turned off.

**XXX**

Ryoko Balta and a man much taller than her were walking through a hall of the ship. Everything was quiet surprisingly. While Ryoko's right hand looked left and right observingly, Ryoko kept ahead, not looking anywhere else but forward till she made it to where she and this ship's captain agreed they would meet and she made her proposition.

"It's awfully quiet in here, don't you think?" The man asked his captain. "What if we're we're walking into a trap?"

"I'm sure that it won't come down to that." Ryoko said.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Call it optimism on my end."

"More like naivety…" Ryoko looked back and raised an eyebrow at the man, the smile on her face remained.

"Have a little faith…" was Ryoko's response. The two reached the door of her destination and it slid open. She stepped forward, her and her colleague completely unsure of what to think or how to act. Those thoughts went out the window when a spotlight shone down on Ryoko followed by a series of other lights and confetti streamer poppers started going off, much to the confusion of the pirate. Even stranger, the spotlight went off, giving way for the usual lighting of the room, and she was greeted with three men: one playing a marching bass drum, and the final one playing maracas, and a final one playing an accordion. She was aware of just how popular she was with the male populous of the Galaxy Police, but she never received a treatment so over the top.

"SURPRISE! Welcome aboard our ship Ryoko Balta!" They all greeted them.

Ryoko, quite taken aback by this greeting, respectfully bowed to the trio "Th-Thank you, I'm honored."

"No ma'am! The honor is all ours! We are nothing but blessed to have you on boa-" Suddenly a fist came flying on top of the heads of Alan, Barry, and Cohen.

"ENOUGH!" Seiryo shouted at them. "I have had it up to here with you three!" Accepting this woman's request to negotiate without his orders, to that strange set-up for her after turning off the lights and that little welcome dance? He could only put up with those three ignoring him and his orders for so long before he lost his cool. Where did they even hide those instruments in the first place?

No matter, his focus was now a hundred percent on Ryoko. "Ryoko Balta, of all the possible pirate ships that we could've bumped into, it was yours. I don't know if I should feel honored or if I should curse my luck." Throughout his short spiel he had a cool and collected air about him, assisted by his left hand on his hip and the smirk that wouldn't leave his face.

The pirate matched the captain's smirk with a genuine smile of her own. "I assume you're the captain of this ship?" She questioned.

"You assumed correctly!"

"Could I have your name captain? After all, you know mine."

"I hate to disappoint you young lady, but my name is information that I'd prefer to not share with pirate scum…" Seiryo immediately shot down Ryoko's request, which in turn earned him the ire of Alan, Barry, and Cohen. But any fuss those three could make was immediately shut down by the stone cold stare from their captain.

Even with the rude comment from the pink haired man, the smile remained of Ryoko's face. "I suppose that's fair. Maybe one of your crewmates feel differently about the topic…"

"Either of you three says a word; I'll shoot all of you into space without suits…" Seiryo warned the three when he saw their ears perk up and they were on the verge of shouting who they were. The trio immediately deflated afterwards.

Ryoko giggled at the interaction between the four. "I wasn't exactly thinking of them…" she told him as her eyes wandered past him and the other members of the crew before they settled on the only female on deck. "I was thinking someone more like…you, Miss Amane Kaunaq."

Amane's eyes narrowed before she walked up next to Seiryo so that she and the pirate were a little more face to face. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of the young woman. It also didn't help that this was her first encounter with a pirate and it was with one that had the reputation of Ryoko Balta, who, if her many fan clubs in the GP were to go by, carried herself very differently than most pirates. This showed the most in her posture and body language, not to mention the inflection in her voice which had a more prim and proper feel to it, which was the only way she could put it.

"I was quite the fan of yours back when you were still modeling. I had a lot of the magazines you were on the cover of and I have to admit, I was a little broken up when I heard you stopped. It's an honor to meet you." She greeted, bowing afterwards.

"Right…same to you…" Amane said, still a little uneasy at the moment. She wasn't so much concerned with the fact the pirate knew her name, all anyone who was unaware of her had to do was less than thirty seconds of research, and they'll know who she was. It was more of the fact that she couldn't get this girl's angle. So instead of ping detective, she decided to be blunter. "Why are you on this ship?" she questioned.

"My, I wasn't expecting you to be so direct." Ryoko spoke. "This ship…it contains students does it not?"

"No," Amane immediately lied.

"There's no need to lie Amane, I heard the captain clearly when I boarded on the ship, weren't his orders something along the lines of: 'under no circumstance are the cadets to leave their rooms'?" This time it was Ryoko lying, albeit her's was a very much smaller white lie. She actually hadn't heard Seiryo's orders and her knowledge of the cadets was the info she gathered the day before. That guess was something that could be easily made considering the situation.

Seeing the blonde tensed up, Ryoko followed up her question with: "You don't have to worry. I promise you, I have no intentions of causing harm to your students."

"And how can I trust that you'll stay true to your word?" The skeptical Amane asked.

"We came unarmed Amane; and even if that weren't the case, the way I see it, your students are still children, and I wouldn't dare hurt a child. While I'm not here to hurt them, I am here to talk with them, one of them in particular if he's on the ship." she answered.

"And just what would you want with a cadet?" She asked.

Ryoko opened her mouth to answer, but the opening of the door, along with the screeching angry voice, drew her attention.

"RYOKO BALTA!"

**XXX**

"Aisha!" Gohan quickly caught up to the Ctarl-Ctarl as she continued her walk. The cat girl didn't even focus on him (a rarity when it came to the two of them), instead she just walked. "Aisha, you shouldn't be here. You need to go back to your room."

"And just who are you to tell me where I'm supposed to be when you're out here too?!" Aisha not-so-kindly remarked.

"I'm here to keep you from doing anything reckless," Gohan stated with a sour face, fully aware that he was being somewhat hypocritical in this instance as part of the reason he left the ship was to help fight the pirates himself; and while he was aware of Aisha's skill, it was the unknown factor of just how tough these pirates were that made him unsure of whether or not the cat alien should get herself involved in this manner. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt. "You heard what Instructor Tennan told us: there are pirates on this ship." Gohan informed.

"That's right, and I'm going to find them and take them out one by one." Aisha's irritation only grew when Gohan walked in front of her and cut her off.

"This isn't the time to go picking a fight!" He scolded. "We're just cadets Aisha. We don't know how to deal with pirates while the instructors do. It's better to just stay out of their way and let them handle it." Gohan was thankful for the very sharp reflexes a decade plus of martial arts training gave him, for he was able to catch the incoming fist Aisha threw at him, one that was thrown at a speed that would've caught anyone else off guard.

"How dare you!" She snapped at the half saiyan. "I am a member of the most powerful race in the galaxy, not someone that needs their hand held! I've been prepared my whole life to face pirates and any other threats to the galaxy!" Green eyes looked right into black ones, neither of their resolves faltered as they strongly believed in their argument. After what seemed like minutes had gone back, The Ctarl finally released her fist from Gohan's admittedly impressive grip.

"When I was a little girl, I read about how Saiyans were a proud warrior race that thrived on combat." She informed him right before she roughly bumped his shoulder and followed with: "Imagine how disappointed I am to know the first Saiyan I met was nothing more than a coward…" Her ears perked up when she heard the faint sounds of instruments being played, but more importantly, she heard a name. A name that in the last few months made her sick to her stomach and red with anger whenever she heard it.

Focusing her ears towards where she heard those sounds, she raced towards the location full speed, rounding the corner with Gohan keeping up right behind her. They soon made it right in front of the door where the conversation was happening, and when the door slid open, she saw the instructors and the other members on the ship's deck but more importantly, she saw dark blue hair that she couldn't forget and a wardrobe consisting of a full body burgundy suit with stripes of blue covering her left breast and around her left leg. There were three cut holes in this suit: two on each of her sides, and one cut open that revealed cleavage. And the outfit was topped with a cape with shoulder pads that stopped down to the middle of her back.

She bared her fangs and glared holes in the back of the young woman's head as she shouted her name with venom: "RYOKO BALTA!"

Amane's eyes widened upon the sights of Aisha with Gohan right behind her. "You cadets shouldn't be here! Get back in your rooms immediately!" The order seemed to fall on deaf ears however as neither cadet moved a muscle, albeit they had their own reasons for not doing so.

Gohan, on one hand, felt kind of bad for disobeying the orders of the instructors, but that was completely overshadowed by his refusal to sit around and do nothing knowing that he could help the teachers against the invading pirates. Although he was puzzled to see that there were only TWO pirates on the ship, considering from the sounds of Instructor Tennan's announcement, it sounded like the ship was flooded with them. What more so, he was a little concerned for Aisha at the moment.

Her chest rose and fell and she snarled at the woman in front of her, the only thing her slanted eyes were on; and he was pretty sure nothing else in the room existed save for the pirate to the white haired woman. Her fists were clenched and shaking. Her body language was something he saw from himself many of times and if he had to guess only from his own personal experiences with anger, the best way to describe Aisha at this moment was an animal about to break out of her cage and run amok.

"You have no idea… how long I've waited for this…" she said in a low guttural voice. Just the mere thought of the woman was enough to make her see red; and now being face to face with her? It was nothing short of a miracle she hadn't completely lost it at this point.

"Do I know you…?" Was the only question the pirate asked.

Aisha surprisingly grinned at being asked this question. "You probably don't remember me, but let me remind you of an incident from three months ago: A base owned by the Ctarl-Ctarl was raided and you made off with some of our property and crew mates."

"Oh yes, the memory is coming back to me," Ryoko smiled. "I also recall a ship being hot on my tail not too long after that happened. You wouldn't have happened to be on that ship, were you?"

"No, I wasn't just on it. I was the captain of the Orta Hone Hone!" She told the pirate. "Your actions dishonored not only me, but the entire Ctarl name!" The more he spoke to the woman, the more she was reminded of the day where she lost all she worked for, and the more the dam that barely contained the ocean that made up several months of rage crumbled. The GP cadet uniform she wore began to strain and tear away as the cat alien's arms suddenly began to bulk. "And it's high time you paid for your actions…"

"Stand down cadet!" Was the order of Seiryo. "Your vigor is commendable, but this isn't the time or place for it! Return to your room this instance!"

"SHUT UP!" Aisha already hated having to take orders of people she felt couldn't teach her anything, but she really didn't want to hear anything from these buffoons. Not at this moment. Not when this woman was right here within her reach. More of her uniform tore away as her eyes began to look more like a tiger's as she continued to glare daggers at Ryoko.

"Stop this now and go back to your room Clan-Clan! Don't make us say it again!" This time it was Amane who made the command. She got no response from the white haired girl. Instead she just lowered herself into a squatting position and her clawed hands rested on each of her sides. Ryoko's eyes narrowed as her lieutenant walked in front of her and reached behind him, no doubt to reach for a concealed weapon.

"Damn it…" Amane swore under her breath. With Aisha refusing to follow her and Seiryo's orders, she and Ryoko's Lieutenant were going to fight any second, something that the entire crew on the ship couldn't afford given the place they currently stood. Apparently she, along with Seiryo weren't the only ones who thought so.

In an unexpected turn of events, Aisha's eyes that shined bright suddenly became dim and lifeless. Her arms fell limp at her side and the animalistic features of her face and hands dissipated. Consciousness left her as she hit the ground; or at least she would've hit the ground hadn't Gohan been there to catch her.

He felt bad for doing what he did to The Ctarl, especially considering deep down in the far recesses of his mind he took pleasure in knocking her out, what with her rude and arrogant behavior. He wasn't sure what these pirates wanted, but considering neither they nor the instructors had come to blows prior to him entering the room nor Aisha wanting the opposite of that, this confrontation was a nonviolent one as far as he was concerned.

"Sorry about this Instructor Tennan, Instructor Kaunaq. We thought we could help you with the pirates so…" He tried to come up with an excuse, especially in the case of the cat girl who may get the worst of the scolding from the two teachers because of her attitude towards their instruction.

Amane only sighed. "Just get her back to her room Son…" she told him. She would deal with punishing the two later. For now, they needed to be far away from this room.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan was not going to argue against the teacher as he lifted the white haired girl over his shoulder and was going to carry her back. But he was stopped by none other than Ryoko.

"Wait a second…" Amane's eyes grew wide when she heard Ryoko speak to and walk towards Gohan.

'Is he the one Ryoko wanted to see?' the blonde thought. Gohan was a special case as far as what he's capable of when compared to most cadets. But there was no way Balta would know that, is there? Either way, she needed to keep a close eye on the woman, and speaking of women…

"Seiryo, I need you to get Clan-Clan out of here." She told him.

"What?" the pink haired man confusedly asked.

"When she wakes up, she's going to raise all kinds of hell, and we don't need that, especially now of all times. I'll keep an eye on Balta to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Here I thought I was the captain of this ship…" he half joked, half complained as he walked over to Gohan and took the Ctarl from his shoulders and exited out the room.

Amane looked over at Alan, Barry, and Cohen along with the afro having young man and as if she spoke telepathically to them, they made their way to the door. "No need to say a word, officer Kaunaq! We'll make our way out now!" Alan spoke for all of them and they all left the room, only leaving Ryoko, her LT., Amane, and Gohan to only them.

"I told you didn't I Amane?" Ryoko said to her. "I won't hurt your cadets…"

"Sorry, but I was trained to not trust the word of a pirate…" She fired back.

"You must have had a wise teacher…" The pirate joked. Her focus went right back to eyeing the cadet in front of her, she looked up and down noting his appearance. "Roughly five foot nine, spiky black hair, black eyes, peach skin. You certainly match the descriptions I heard…"

"You've heard of me?" To say Gohan was surprised would be a bit of an understatement. He didn't think he'd be on anybody's radar, let alone the radar of a pirate. He got his answer in the form of a nod from the woman.

"Tell me, what's your name cadet?"

"Gohan, Gohan Son." He answered. He raised an eyebrow when Ryoko extended her hand to him for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gohan Son. My name is Ryoko Balta." With a smile as pleasant as hers, it was hard to believe that she was a pirate; and speaking of pleasantries, her mannerisms would throw anyone's expectations of facing off with a pirate out the window.

This was exactly the case with both the blonde detective and the Saiyan hybrid. "Um…thank you?" Gohan hesitated for a couple of seconds before finally responding. His eyes slowly and subtly drifted to Amane, hoping that she would have some sort of advice for him pertaining to this interaction. Unfortunately all she had to offer for him was a shrug of the shoulders and a motioning of the hands telling him to go on with the discussion.

Fortunately, Ryoko brought up the question that was currently on his mind: "You're probably wondering just how I know you Gohan."

"I didn't know pirates could read minds…" He joked to which the lady pirate did chuckle at.

"We aren't, but we're good at reading people and better at predicting obvious questions." Ryoko joked along with him. "The guild I'm a part of has a very reliable network where we gather info."

"You belong to a guild?" Questioned Gohan.

"Not just a guild. The most powerful pirate guild in the galaxy: the Daluma Guild."

"The most powerful guild? That's a pretty bold claim to make." Stated Gohan. "And what would someone from a guild with that kind of reputation want with someone like me?"

Ryoko began to recall past events to Gohan: "A few months ago, the Daluma Guild had some important technology stolen from them by The Planet Trade Organization."

"!" This definitely got the attention of Gohan, and Amane as well as this was information that she wasn't aware of. "What technology would they want from you guys?" Gohan had to ask this. From what he read in class, Frieza's PTO wasn't a group that was behind in its tech. For them to hunt after another group for their equipment was a pretty big issue as far as he was concerned.

"It was a prototype for new hacking tech, a small little bug that was easy to miss."

'A bug? You mean the technology those two Prison Z escapees had on them belonged to the Daluma Guild?' Amane wondered as she listened on to Ryoko's story.

"Our previous models were slowly losing their value as enemies had adapted to them. That was when the PTO had sent two members to attack our tech crew and steal it along with their blueprints from them. The names of these two members were Abo and Kado."

'Abo and Kado? Those were the names of those two guys I fought when I first showed up in the GP!' Gohan mentally noted to himself as his eyes narrowed.

While he didn't say a word, Ryoko saw the way he reacted when he heard those names and she knew he had some involvement with them. "Before they ran off, our tech crew managed to place a tracker on the ships of Abo and Kado. Since then we were on their tails trying to get the bugs back. That was when they were captured by The GP and thrown into Prison Z. Our trackers managed to keep track of the two even after they were locked away. We spent our time trying to find a way to enter the GP and take our technology back but that was when they broke out of the prison and attacked the GP; and I think you yourself know what happened afterwards Gohan."

"So that's your big plan?" Everyone's attention was brought towards the door where captain Seiryo made his return to the room. "You saw young cadet Son in battle and now you and your guild of scum want to bring him in. And just what makes you think he'll want to join you and your group and criminals?! You all go from planet to planet, stealing from the natives and forcing them to join your guild! As far as I'm concerned, you lot are no different from the PTO!"

Seiryo had to admit that when Ryoko's eyes locked onto him with an intense hatred, he flinched. Her body twitched as she no doubt had plans to head towards Seiryo and rip that man apart, but the LT. stopped her from doing so with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"The Daluma Guild is NOTHING like those murderous monsters! They only care about destruction and ruining the lives of innocent people!"

"Oh, forgive me young lady, I was wrong. When you and the rest of you ruffians do it, it's for profit. Much different, I'm sure…" The pink haired man sarcastically replied.

"Seiryo…" Amane's voice sounded like she was scolding her old friend and for good reason. After Aisha nearly blew things for them, she didn't need her old friend to raise the ire of the two pirates, his own personal feelings for them set aside.

Gohan on the other hand, took notice of Ryoko's little outburst and his eyes softened a little bit. "It sounds like you have a personal experience with the PTO…" No one would've snapped at Seiryo with the fire she had if there wasn't some kind of incident she experienced with them.

This time it was the pirate whose face softened from the hard edge it had and her eyes quickly found the ground. "My parents…they were murdered by Frieza and his men. I was a little girl when it happened…" she explained to everyone.

Everyone's hearts felt heavy when they were told of Ryoko's history with the PTO. Even the pirate hating captain Seiryo couldn't help but pity the young woman. Pirate or not, no child should ever have to experience to losing their parents at a young age.

"General Daluma…he took me in to his guild when I had nowhere else to live. He taught me how to fend for myself, so that I could make it out here in the galaxy, so I could help him fight…**them**..." The pure hatred laced in her voice as she spoke that last word was not lost on anyone on the ship. The eyes of Ryoko went right back to Seiryo, but her eyes were much calmer than they previously were. "Captain you were wrong, there is one thing that separates our guild from the PTO. You say we take people from their homes, but that's not true at all. What we do is bring people into our army, under our protection to help in our war to overthrow the PTO, something you and the rest of the GP to do. The people that come into our guild become our family; and Gohan, I want you to become a member of our family." She said bringing the topic of the discussion back to the Z-Fighter. "The Daluma Guild, it used to be a part of the PTO, serving under Frieza and running his errands for him, that was before Frieza died, and he broke from the guild shortly after. Since then, we've been fighting the PTO and we could use your help in fighting them."

"That's a nice story," Amane cut in. "But what about the PTO owned planets you've raided? And the enslaved natives you took under your guild?"

"We're helping those people. Which is a lot more than I can say for the GP." Before Amane could open her mouth for a rebuttal, Ryoko cut her off with: "Tell me this Amane: do you think sending a group of officers down to a planet for a few months is enough to undo the YEARS of damage done to them? Most of these people were born and spent their whole lives working for Frieza and his ancestors! Some don't know how to read or write! The work for the PTO is all they know how to do! The Daluma guild helps them through that, we educate them! We give these people purpose! We help them restructure their lives!"

Gohan fell into silence as he absorbed all of this info before Ryoko asked him once again: "Ryoko…I'm sorry for what Frieza and his men did to your family; and I can respect the help you've given to the innocent people under his reign. But I have to ask, why aren't you and the guild working with the GP? I mean, we all have the same enemy here, so we should all help one another."

"It's a nice sentiment, isn't it? Ryoko asked. "But we're still pirates at the end of the day, and how we do things and our interests are far different from the GP. We want to stop the PTO once and for all, but in doing so, we want the position they have and all of the power that comes with it. We're not trying to run a dictatorship like they are, but when it's all said and done, we want the galaxy wrapped around our finger."

"Do you really believe in that Ryoko?" Gohan asked. "Call it a bad judge of character, but you don't strike me as someone that wants to rule over the entire galaxy."

"You were right. It is a bad judge of character." She then walked closer to Gohan so that he was in touching distance and took his right hand in both of hers. "Gohan Son: I would you like for you to join my crew. You have limitless potential, potential that'd only be wasted with the GP. With your skill, you could end up not only taking control of my ship, but also being a high ranked member of the Daluma Guild. So, what do you say?"

With an exhale through his nose Gohan made the all-important decision "I can respect you guys' desire to put an end to the PTO. But…I can't join you. I made a promise to the GP that I'll lend my help, and that's what I plan on doing."

"Won't you please reconsider?" Ryoko almost sounded like she was begging.

"Afraid not. Even if you want to stop the PTO, you're going outside of the law to do so. I want to bring them down the right way."

Ryoko's eyes widened for a few brief seconds before she settled into a smile. "Very well then, I'm sorry we couldn't come into an agreement, but I shall respect your decision."

The two pirates made their way towards the door before stopping and turning the corner and looking at Gohan. "Now this Gohan Son, the next time we meet, we'll be enemies."

"Right…" The pirate took note of the look on Gohan's face, it was like there was something heavy on his mind that needed to be let out.

"Is there something you want to say?" She asked.

"I just can't shake this feeling I have…that you're way too honest and noble for the line of work you're under. You're a much better fit with the GP."

Ryoko blinked for a few seconds before she softly giggled at Gohan's words. "You're still naïve to the ways of the galaxy I'm afraid. Take care of yourself Gohan, I admit I'll look forward to facing you…" The door opened and she and her lieutenant left the room and slowly made their way back to their ship.

'Ryoko Balta…I'm gonna have to watch out for her in the future…' Gohan said to himself. With an entire pirate guild aware of him now, he was gonna have to take his GP training to the next level. But deep down, he did feel a sense of sorrow. Because deep down, he honestly believed that under different circumstances, he and Ryoko could've become friends...

**XXX**

Ryoko made it back to her ship and took a seat in her chair as she let out a breath. The meeting was finally over, and even worse, it was a failure. Perhaps it was naïve of her to believe that she could've convinced Gohan to her side. Even when she first met him as Erma she could feel the huge wave of loyalty he had, along with his desire to do good. Even though she tried to get him to understand where she was coming from, there was probably no convincing him to figt alongside pirates.

"How long did it take you to come up with that story about the hacking bug?" Her Lieutenant asked her.

"I spent the better half of yesterday coming up with it. Although it does sound very natural doesn't it?" She spent days as Erma looking up the bugs and Abo and Kado's connections with them so of course she would know of their functions. The problem came to explaining how she knew of them to the GP Officers without tipping them off as to Ryoko and Erma having some sort of connection

"So what should we do now? If he's GP we should register him on the pirates' guild enemy database."

"Actually Lieutenant, you should hold before doing so. I have a call to make."

"If it's who I think it is, then he's been looking to call you as well." The right hand of Ryoko informed her. And because of this, she pressed a button on her chair and it only took a few seconds before a holographic image of a short bald man wearing sunglasses appeared in front of her.

"Ryoko! Just where have you been! And why didn't you answer my calls sooner?!" The old man was none too happy.

"Forgive me General Daluma, but I was handling very important matters."

"Matters? Like what?"

"I just left a GP vessel General." This statement alone caused the General to go silent. "I had gotten word from a reliable source that the GP required a cadet capable of manhandling two members of the PTO. I tried to convince him to join the Guild but I was unsuccessful…"

"Someone that can mop the floor with PTO members, that's a very dangerous person. We can't let him freely do as he pleases." Yes, Daluma quite easily believed Ryoko. She was not only his most successful pirate, but his most loyal one. She earned his trust and if she were to deliver info such as that to him, he was very inclined to believe her. Not to mention considering her popularity with the male members of the GP, it was very likely that she used that to her advantage to dig up whatever info she could get on the Police. "You know what to do with him Ryoko."

"Actually General, I was thinking maybe we SHOULDN'T put him on the enemy database." Seeing the raised eyebrow of the old man, she followed with: "The way I see it, he's much more useful for us if we let him be for the time being. Someone of his power would be able to eliminate armies in the PTO. While we do that we not only collect the leftovers from the spoils of war, but we can focus on increasing the strength of our weaponry for the day we have to face him ourselves. By then, we'll have a clear estimate of his power and will have a counter measure for it."

"Hmm…" The old general was obviously contemplating Ryoko's advice. There was the obvious consequence that would come with letting someone with as much power as Ryoko described loose to his own devices, but the benefits also had a very nice ring to them. After several seconds, he gave the young woman his answer. "Very well, we'll leave this cadet alone. But know this Ryoko, if this young man becomes a problem for us later on, then he becomes your responsibility…"

"I fully understand General Dalum, thank you." She bowed.

"Good, now I will end this call, I have a very important meeting to tend to."

"Yes sir. I will leave you to it." Ryoko said as she ended the call.

**XXX**

With the call ended, The General was left with much dimmed lights to walk through. He was currently in a mysterious hallway as he ventured all the way to a slide in door, when it opened he walked into complete and utter silence.

"General Daluma," The short old man heard his name being called. He took a couple of steps before stopping, save he wanted to bump into something. "This is a very unexpected surprise. What brings you here to my lab?"

"Cut the nice guy crap Doc," The inflection in Daluma's face showed he was in no mood for playing games. "You know why I'm here. I gave you an assignment a month ago: you were to make me new weapons as long as I provided you the materials you needed."

"That you did General," the doctor calmly responded. "And I've been working on them, but they've been on the bottom of my list as I've been working on my own side projects…"

"I'm not spending all this money and resources for you to just screw around whenever you want!" Daluma said in a very threatening tone of voice. "You're supposed to be making me weapons Doc, not pissing away my time with your own little science projects! So you can get off your ass and you start doing what I order you to do or else I-Gkg!" All of Daluma's threats were turned mute when he felt a large hulking hand wrap itself around his entire face and lift him off his feet. Daluma kicked his feet, desperately trying to ground himself once more, but the grip currently on him far surpassed inhuman, and it only got stronger. It was as if his head were an orange and it slowly had the juice squeezed out of it. The only thing he could make out in the moment was the blurry sight of the color blue crushing his hand.

"Now General, if there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's when my work is being rushed." The doctor said. "I easily get stressed and when that happens I don't perform at my best, I forget things and I'm often not pleased if I ever do finish my work. As a matter of fact, you could say I tend to. .Head."

"MMMMMMPH!" Was Daluma's muffled cry. He continuously smacked the hand of this stranger, but to no avail. This lasted for ten for more seconds before he was finally released and hit the ground, his now crushed glasses fell from his face and he collected his breath as his blue face returned to its normal coloring.

"But if I'm left alone to work on my projects at my own pace, the finished project will eventually be revealed to the world, and it will blow people away. So please be patient. I promise you, you'll be quite satisfied with what you get."

"R…Right…" Was all Daluma could say as he slowly made his way back to his feet and left the room.

"Oh, and General," the short old man stopped hearing his name being called and when he looked back, he saw two red dots along with what looked like a pair of blue glasses. "It was good to meet you…"

Daluma weakly nodded as he opened the door and exited the room, not even bothering to look back. All he wanted to do was to get the hell out of this place.

All the while, the doctor looked down as two of his many computer screens flickered to life. One screen showing Daluma's ship while the other showed the insignia of the PTO.

"Fools, all of them." He said. "They're all nothing more than pawns in my game." Suddenly another huge light shone, revealing a mysterious metallic creature trapped inside a tube filled with a green liquid. "Of course, the game will change completely when my King enters the field…"

**Chapter End**

**When this chapter goes up on the site, the preview will be gone, so I'll tell those that don't know: I will be going back to the earlier chapters of the story and doing some rewrites. The main goal I to tweak Gohan and Amane's first few meetings. As for this chapter, it was a tough one. It's actually my third time rewriting it and while I'm not totally satisfied, I figured it was as good as it was gonna get. After Gohan knocked a chick out, Aisha ain't gonna be too happy, and next chapter we may see things finally come to a head between these two. But as it is now, it's 4 A.M. in my corner of the world, I'mma upload this chapter then get like 4 hours of sleep cause I have class tomorrow. Till then, I'll see you all for more GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

**IchiIchi: **Romance will happen in GPSG. TBH it's still up in the air whether or not I'll go with a single pairing or go with a Harem (leaning towards the latter)

**Warhaler: **Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story even if you haven't seen GXP. Don't know if I could recommend it as a show seeing that it's not really for everyone…

**Okami Princess: **Will I incorporate elements from Super? …Kind of? Problem is, Super uses a lot of the ground work laid down in Battle of Gods, and outside of maybe a couple of mentions, I highly doubt that I'll use much of BOG in this story (Of course, this could always change later…). It all depends really.

**Cerxer1: **Was thinking of maybe doing a Harem TBH, what with this fic taking place in a harem series and what not.

**Bucio: **Hope you liked seeing Gohan and Ryoko interact!

**Anon: **Why Thank you Anon. I hope I can continue to impress as this story marches on :)

**Jackalope89: **Videl? Eh…don't really see her playing much part in this story.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	10. Chapter 9: Head to Head!

**Fun Fact: The whole 'Toriyama made Goku the main character again in the Buu Saga because Goku fans demanded it' thing? That's actually just a huge misconception among fans. Toriyama, in an old interview, stated that he just thought that Gohan didn't fit the main character role. I'm sure the plethora of Gohan fanfics on this site would disagree with Mr. Toriyama though.**

**Speaking of Gohan fanfics, Enjoy this new chapter of GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Chapter 9 (head to head): Start!**

The ship was silent, eerily so after Ryoko left. For the three people in the deck of the ship, the meeting with the pirate and the conversation that took place was setting in for them. None more so was this happening with than Gohan, who just couldn't figure out the young woman with sapphire hair. She was a pirate, and from everything he learned in the academy so far, he was to believe that she was the enemy. But, his gut instinct was telling him that it wasn't the case with Ryoko.

That cool and collected nature of hers he'd seen many a times before in enemies. Vegeta when he first came to Earth, Frieza, Cell, and Bojack displayed those same kind of personality traits. But with all of those enemies, Gohan felt the malice in them, the evil intent, that desire to completely decimate everything in their site.

He hadn't felt that at all with Ryoko. She honestly believed that what she and the Daluma Guild were doing was helping people, which, now that it was mentioned, brought another very important topic up that he needed to discuss.

"Instructors, was what Ryoko said true? About the PTO survivors and how the GP tends to them?"

Upon being asked that question, Amane's eyes looked away from the half Saiyan, because she felt that she couldn't answer that question. In her time on the field in the GP, she hadn't dealt with any pirates or PTO members. Her work in the GP mainly involved her dealing with much smaller criminals and taking care of the little guy. She felt that she had no place to answer for that section, and even then what would she say to the guy?

The blonde fortunately caught a break in the form of Seiryo, who said to Gohan: "Instructor Kaunaq isn't the best person to ask that type of question cadet Son. I, who have dealt with both the PTO and pirates, can tell that things are not as black and white as that vile young woman would have you believe. As cruel as it may sound, the duties of the GP extend far beyond just helping those affected by the PTO. Our job is to enforce the laws of the galaxy and protect all innocents, small and large; and we tend to stretch ourselves and our resources thin doing that job."

Gohan was listening on intently to the words of his pink haired instructor who, for perhaps the first time since he met him, was actually serious in regards to a situation at hand.

"That burden is one that neither that girl nor the rest of the guild she belongs to have to deal with. They don't care about protecting the galaxy, but rather having it wrapped around their fingers…"

"I don't know instructor Tennan, that's not what I felt from talking to her…" Gohan's response to that statement earned him a sigh and the shaking of Seiryo's head.

"So easily believing the words of a pirate; there's still so much I have to teach you, young cadet…"

With the air a little cleared, Amane brought herself back into the conversation. "Alright, that's enough excitement for one day." She said walking up to Gohan and slapping his shoulder. "You get back to your room Son. We should be getting a ship from the GP to help us get back any second now."

"Right…" The half saiyan said. As he made his way to the door, he received a request from Seiryo.

"Oh! And Cadet Son, keep silent about what happened here. We don't want this spreading the other cadets and possibly getting them all worked up."

"Got it…" Gohan said with his back turned to the two instructors.

"And Son, be ready for training tomorrow. I've got something special in mind…"

This time, as he was right at the door, Gohan turned around and looked at Amane. And if the mischievous tone in her voice didn't stir up his concerns, then the look on her face certainly did. Scratching the back of his head, he could only leave the room, and just wait to see what his blonde teacher had planned.

**XXX**

"Pick up the pace Son! I know you can run a lot faster than that!"

As he lazily trudged through another lap, with a light sheen of sweat over his still pajama clad body, and the gears in his brain starting to turn, Gohan realized something: Amane Kaunaq was cruel, crueler than any teacher he had. When the GP ship assisted everyone back to its launching base and all the cadets made it back, it was already night time. Tired from the very long day, Gohan immediately plopped down on his bed and let sleep overtake him…only for him to be rudely awoken from his sleep, at THREE in the morning, via a loud banging on the door. He somehow found the energy to get out of his bed and answer the door to see Amane standing there with a no nonsense look on her face demanding him to put on running shoes and get to the track. He was going question why, but Amane's face told him to think better of it. Of course, the blonde's promise to make his punishment worse than it already was if he wasn't on the track in five minutes didn't help things at all.

It was a no brainer that this punishment stemmed from his disobedience of the orders from Amane and Seiryo earlier in the day, and he understood that but he couldn't help but wish that this punishment took place during the day. The body needed rest; it was just a fact of life. Heck, even as rough and strict a teacher Piccolo was, he understood that fact and let him get sleep so that he could be completely functional for the next day of training. Whether Amane knew it or not, she was very lucky that Gohan rarely, if EVER, held a grudge.

"That goes for you too Clan Clan! That slacking of yours and Son tells me you aren't even trying! And if that's the case, you two can stay out here until the crack of dawn."

His running companion, on the other hand, was a different story.

In the month plus, that's one of the most defining things he's learned about Aisha, the girl held a grudge better than no other, and if he had it out for you, very little was going to stop her from coming after you. From the moment they shared that accidental kiss, the half saiyan's had a target on his back and the alien cat girl's taken plenty of shots from their repeated chases, to their spars, and as of technically yesterday, she was still seething after she had been knocked out by him. The only reason a scene hadn't broken out when the cadets were off the ship was because Amane kept a close eye on her and she threatened to tell Minami if she did try to pull something.

And while her feelings about their blonde instructor couldn't be labeled as a grudge, Aisha DID NOT like Amane, nor did she respect her, something made patently obvious from the first day of combat training. Perhaps it was the way she put her down that first day, maybe it could play into Aisha's upbringing, which she loved bragging about multiple times. He couldn't place his finger as to exactly why though. But he could certainly tell, that being called out certainly got to her.

If Gohan was half-assing it then Aisha, in her sleep wear of a yellow spaghetti strap tank top and green sleeping shorts, wasn't even trying. It was like she was doing a half-walk, half-jogging motion while making a jogging motion with her arms. Much like the warrior from Earth, The Ctarl Ctarl showed clear signs of tiredness. Unlike him however, having the detective call her out and threaten to worsen the punishment didn't encourage her to run any faster, instead she STOPPED running and walked right to the point where she was right across her instructor, the agitation very clear on her face.

"And just WHY am I out here running at three in the morning?!" she asked/yelled. Her question was met with a raised eyebrow and faked a quizzical expression from the former model.

"That's a good question! Geez, I wonder why I'd put you through such a rigorous punishment?" The sarcasm just oozed out of Amane's voice. If Clan-Clan wanted to ask a stupid question, she was gonna get a smartass answer. The sarcasm dropped from her tone immediately after and she answered her own question with: "That's right, you and Son deliberately disobeying orders earlier in the day. So if I were you, I'd get back to running now, and since you've got energy to keep arguing, you and Son can stay out here for another hour!"

Instead of doing what she was told, the Ctarl-Ctarl, after a few seconds of grinding her teeth, responded with: "So what was I supposed to do? Just sit in my room while you and Tennan stood around like bumbling idiots?!"

"Look CADET," Amane heavily stressed that word to raise the young woman's ire. "Don't stand here and pretend you knew what happened before you got there. But let's say you were and you saw everything that took place, would you have preferred if we just started fighting these pirates, endangering all the other cadets on board in the process?" Amane's rhetorical question succeeded in quieting the cat girl down. "I thought so. When you're given an order cadet, you're meant to follow it. When you don't, it not only screws up your mission, it also puts the lives of the people you're working with at stake." She finished off her rebuttal by poking her index finger into Aisha's left shoulder and said: "So if I were you, I'd quit pretending to be a know-it-all and run those laps."

Amane's poking was the exact thing that set off Aisha, because she slapped the blonde's hand away in fury. "Just who the hell do you think you are talking down to me like that?!" She yelled.

"I think I'm your superior." Amane answered in a heartbeat, more annoyed than intimidated by the Ctarl's outburst.

"NO!" She snapped back. "You may be my instructor, but I REFUSE to call someone like you my superior!" Aisha was frustrated, she had been frustrated ever since her first encounter with Ryoko which led to her fall from grace and instead of reaching the high hopes she aspired for as ambassador and an officer of the Ctarl-Ctarl military she regressed to being a cadet in the GP Academy. Everything she's put up with up to from losing her position to now only fuel that frustration she had. And having Ryoko, the biggest source for all her problems, the reason for her current predicament, right in front of her only to have that opportunity to exact revenge on the pirate ripped away from her because of a cheap shot, was the straw that broke the camel's back; and now, at three in the morning, with a slight sheen of sweat over her body, and her patience at an all-time low, she was about to vent out her anger.

"And just what are implying by 'someone like me' cadet?" Questioned Amane.

"You look and talk down to me like you're better than me, just because you graduated from this academy. Anything you could possibly teach me, I've already been taught as a child."

"I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you before it gets through your thick skull Clan-Clan," Amane told the younger woman. "But all that training amounts to nothing as far as I'm concerned. To me, you're another cadet, and if you want to be treated with respect or as my equal or whatever, that's something you have to earn. And as it is right now, you haven't done a good job of earning any respect."

"Earn respect? What, like you did? The fact that YOU of all people are a respected officer is an even bigger joke than you being my superior!" Aisha began. "All you are is just some washed up model! That's what all my 'fellow cadets' see when they look at you. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if that's all anyone in the GP saw you as." The cat girl, running high on her emotions got right into the blonde's face and practically spat out her next words: "Maybe that's how you graduated this academy and got your current position: maybe you just did a little posing and you impressed the right people, or hey, your family knows the Kuramitsu family, don't they? Maybe your dad flashed the right amount of money and you they just slapped a badge on you!"

Amane has been called a hothead by some. She would disagree with those, as she could be patient and keep her cool when the situation demanded it. But if there was any one thing that riled her up more than anything else, it was slights against her as an officer. That she might've pulled strings or used her modeling chops to get her spot, and while she silenced many of those detractors, there were those that still doubted her and to no end did it piss her off.

She busted her ass day after day.

With Aisha still in her face, the blonde's eyes locked with hers and with her voice in a much softer tone than what the Ctarl's was earlier and yet still had every word she spoke laced with ire responded: "Listen here, little girl: everything I've done, everything I've accomplished was through my blood, sweat, and tears. I didn't take any shortcuts and I DIDN'T act like an entitled brat that thought the universe owed her everything." Seeing the unimpressed expression of the white haired girl's face, Amane decided to add one final jab as a little payback.

"Oh, and another thing: I quit modeling to join the GP; and the decision to enter the academy was one I made for myself. Not because I was a failure that ended up getting tossed out like a worthless stray."

Aisha's eyes widened and her cat ears drooped after that insult at her. She couldn't believe that Amane said that nor she had the nerve to say it. But once the words left the blonde's mouth and the Ctarl stewed over them for those few seconds after, her face morphed from one of shock to one of anger, this proven with the pupils in her green eyes becoming more slit and her body trembling in rage.

"You…" Her right hand clenched into a fist. She was seeing red and in her current frame of mind she didn't care about breaking the rules, she didn't care about being punished. All she cared about was hitting something—someone, and that someone happened to be standing in front of her. "You…" she reeled her fist back, ready to knock teeth down Amane's throat. But those vicious intentions of hers were brought to a halt before she could throw the punch. Looking behind her, where she felt that her fist was caught; behind her was none other than Gohan.

The warrior from Earth would've had to be ignorant to not realize that he was on thin ice with Aisha, especially after that situation on the ship. So while he heard the cat girl argue with their instructor, he didn't make any effort to stop it and deliberately slowed his run, thinking that she just needed a good yell to vent out her anger. But when he saw that the argument had nearly come to blows, he jumped in before it could get any worse.

"Look, I know you're angry right now, but you can't just go trying to fight our instructor." He knew it was a longshot, but the black haired fighter thought it was at least worth a shot to try and talk his fellow cadet down.

His attempt proved to be worthless unfortunately, and the female alien wasn't too happy to be stopped, she snatched her fist back and pushed Gohan back with force: "Shut up! I'm sick of you getting in my way and stopping me!"

"Aisha…" The half saiyan was cut off as he was pushed once again.

"If you're gonna keep getting in my way then you better be ready to fight me!" Aisha declared. Seeing the unsure look on his face, the Ctarl-Ctarl turned around, her back facing Gohan. "Here, you seem to only grow and spine and hit me when I'm not looking. This should make things easier for you!"

The cheap shot from earlier was one of the things that had been nagging her for hours. It was something that angered her race more than anything. She had been taught to never be cowardly in battle; and in the time she had been in this hellhole of an Academy, she dealt with someone that continuously ran from her and then to pull that stunt the last day was the textbook definition of cowardly; and the worst part was because they were so limited to what these "instructors" taught them, she couldn't give him the punishment he deserved in their spars. Even worse, the gutless bastard always beat her, and easily on top of that.

"Alright, that's enough!" Both of them stopped to see Amane, as agitated as ever been. "Ever since I came in as an instructor, I've had to see you two constantly butting heads, and from what Seiryo's told me, it's been going on since the first day of the academy." She took a few steps back from the two, making sure there's enough distance between her and the two. "So here's what's going to happen: Clan-Clan, you want to fight Son so bad? Go ahead, cut loose, Go at him everything you've got; as long as you don't kill one another, then anything's fair game."

She was probably gonna catch hell from Airi and Mikami for doing this, but in her mind, this was something that NEEDED to happen. She thought that the constant spars would resolve tensions between the two, but it only made them worse. Aisha was a very prideful girl, and the only way there was ever going to be any kind of breakthrough with her in this academy, she had to be humbled; and in order to do this, she had to be beaten at her absolute best.

Gohan looked at the detective in complete surprise. "What? Instructor, you can't be serious about this! We can't just fight each other!" Gohan was the only one of the two cadets with that mindset as those few seconds focused on Amane earned him a hellacious haymaker buried into his left jaw. He stumbled back several steps, slightly reeling from the punch but quickly able to shake it off and sidestep the next attack and jump back, spacing himself from her.

Calm black eyes made contact with wild, animalistic ones. The Ctarl-Ctarl crouched low like a hunter and that dangerous smile never left her face. "There's no escaping this time Son Gohan…" she said.

"We don't have to do this…" Gohan tried to reason.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Aisha charged forward once again, her claw like nails out and at ready, trying to rake his eyes out. Her swipe from her left hand was easily slapped away by Gohan, but it wouldn't deter her as she pushed forward with punches that the hybrid alien either blocked or slipped past. With her eighth punch blocked, Aisha switched tactics, bringing both hands down to her sides and attempted to claw at him from both sides. The Z-Fighter brought both arms up to block, leaving his midsection open for a thrust kick to the gut by Aisha that pushed him back. She followed through with a jumping heel kick, but Gohan's reflexes more than helped him in catching her leg and throwing her over his shoulder.

The white haired girl used the momentum from the throw to roll over her left shoulder and with a strong shout jumped towards him and threw a punch that would rattle the brains of lesser men. The half saiyan caught her fist in her and held onto to it, applying pressure to it in hopes of getting her to squirm and eventually submit. Judging from the pained expression on her face, it seemed to be working. That's when Aisha used her other hand to slash the Earth native, but her wrist ended up being caught by Gohan's other hand.

As much as she struggled, Aisha failed to break away from the powerful grip of Gohan's. Since she couldn't overpower him in this exchange, she decided on striking his open body parts and force him to release her. She tried using body kicks, but to no avail as the dark haired man raised his knees up and block the blows coming from both sides, further pissing off the already pissed female alien.

As much as she hated to admit it, Gohan was a very impressive defensive fighter. His reactions and reflexes were top notch, and he left little to no openings, making it very difficult to land solid hits; and judging from the couple of hits she did get in and the small aches in her fist and legs, his body was very durable and he could indeed take some punishment. But that's what was ticking her off. The guy was just blocking her. It played out like all their other spars. This sent a couple of messages to her.

The first being that maybe he was just waiting for her to lower her guard so he could counter her. He seemed to be more of a counter/defensive fighter than an offensive one, so she couldn't be too far off from that assumption.

The second, and more alarming idea for her was that perhaps for her opponent this was just like all their other spars; meaning that he didn't take her seriously, that at any second, he could put her away. Ever since that first match, Amane's statement that Gohan showed restraint and that he wasn't taking her seriously as an opponent stuck out in her mind, that she, a proud member of her race wasn't seen as a threat by this person, and she was even more determined to fight harder against him, to make him bring out his best so that she could beat him satisfyingly.

Just looking at the still calm look in his black eyes, drove her even further up the wall. She wanted to see him get angrier, get on the offensive! Show that he was a warrior! "Come on! Are you going to fight, or are you just going to keep dodging me all night?!" She challenged.

She got her wishes when she was pulled down by her wrist and fist and she was PUSHED back by Gohan. Not hit, but pushed and the force behind it was as if she were hit by a giant, and she started flying several feet back skidding across the ground before finally stopping.

Gohan stood to his feet and he looked down at the Ctarl-Ctarl as she immediately got to her knees, causing him to sigh. If nothing else, this girl was tenacious. "Let's stop this," he said, attempting one final time to reason with her. "This fight's pointless Aisha and I don't want to hurt you."

"Pointless?!" The white haired girl snarled. She popped back up to her feet and charged at the Z-Fighter once again. Her fist was caught once again by Gohan. "You don't get to say that! This fight ends when you're down by my feet!"

A scowl appeared on Gohan's face after that declaration. That and the fight in general was giving him a powerful case of déjà vu as he began to recall the situation at the World Tournament last year and the whole Majin Vegeta episode. It'd be difficult for him to forget the Saiyan prince's explosion over Supreme Kai's calling his and his father's battle meaningless; and just how far Vegeta would go for the sake of his pride and for the opportunity to, in his mind, exorcise his biggest demon in defeating his father. Right now, he couldn't help but felt a part of that history repeating itself.

"If this is about pride, then just forget it! It's not worth putting ourselves through this, or one of us getting hurt!" He was using all his past experiences with the Saiyan prince to try and reason with his opponent. There were so many times where his ego and pride clouded his judgment and made things much harder for him and his friends.

He received a kick to the side of his temple for that one. "I've been hearing the same nonsense being spewed at me since the first day I was thrown in this place: all I was taught before meant nothing, my pride means nothing!" Aisha went for another kick, this time to the ribcage of Gohan. But the quicker saiyan was able to shift his body so that the kick floated by him, only creating a gentle breeze near his abdominal region. She went for another punch that was parried by the spiky haired fight who responded with an extremely light punch aimed at his foe's head. Aisha ducked under the blow and swept Gohan's legs, with hopes that once he was on his back, she would pounce on him and let him have it.

That plan never came into fruition as Gohan rolled to his right and planted his hand firmly on the ground. From that position, he kicked Aisha right in the midsection, which knocked her back, but she recovered nicely by rolling over her shoulder and landing in a kneeling position.

The two were back on their feet. The young woman with tan skin charged at her enemy once again and continued her rant. "You and all these damn instructors are the same!" She leapt and went for another spin kick that was ducked. Upon touching her feet, she threw an elbow that Gohan was able to block with a raised forearm. "A Ctarl-Ctarl's pride means everything to them! I'm not gonna let you all continue to demean it!" She used a front kick to knock the arm he was defending with and landed another kick to the side of his head. But once again, the black haired fighter seemed to be unaffected from the blow. In fact, he looked to be more annoyed than actually hurt, which served in further angering her.

They were back at it again with Aisha in launching a full flurry of blows with Gohan blocking and deflecting all of them. Amidst all the strikes, Gohan challenged her pride with this question: "Pride isn't everything! If you keep putting it first, you won't learn anything in this academy; and you won't make any friends!" After taking hold of Aisha's wrists once again, Gohan took a rather stinging block to the chest from the cat girl who leapt and drove both of her knees into it, taking him aback once again.

"And just who's going to teach me, huh?! The model? The pink haired idiot? To say that they are my instructors or to say that people like you are my comrades is an INSULT! All of you do nothing but hold me back and slow me down! So don't you preach to me, because some bastard that refuses to fight me is the last person I'll listen to-"

The alien from planet Ctarl's rant was cut terribly short when she had her gut caved in from Gohan's knee. The single blow forced her to collapse to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. She had the suspicion that even in this fight, he was holding back on her, but the speed and the explosiveness in which he attacked her with that knee strike was something that she couldn't have seen coming or prepared for, even if her guard was up.

"No matter how strong you are, you always have room to learn more. That's something a very close friend of mine taught me." Her cat ears twitched hearing Gohan's words which made her force herself to look up at him with intense spite. With a roar she sprang at him, tackling him to the ground. With her on top of him, she balled her fists together and raised them over her head to bash him repeatedly. Before making contact, Gohan dealt another blow to the midsection resulting in the Ctarl grasping it once again in pain while the demi saiyan followed with a head-butt that dropped her on her back.

Earth's strongest was quickly back on his feet and took a few steps back while his rival (?) clutched her forehead in pain and she struggled to get back on her knees. He really didn't want this fight to keep going, but his words weren't getting through to her. He hoped that a few shots from him would get her to stay down, but his opponent was a little too stubborn to call it quits. If this fight kept getting prolonged, she was going to get herself hurt.

"Bastard…" Aisha weakly cried out before she went at him once again. She threw a couple more punches that were easily deflected and she was sent right on her ass with another hard shove from Gohan. The young woman wouldn't be deterred as she was almost immediately back on her feet and charging at Gohan once again, but he vanished right before her sight and the next thing she knew, she was kicked hard enough in the back that she went skidding across the ground once again.

'Okay, time to put an end to this…' Gohan thought.

Aisha's left foot, pounded the ground as she struggled back to her feet once more. What the hell was happening? How could she be losing right now to him? She knew he was holding back his power for all those weeks, she knew there may have been a gap between them, but it couldn't be that big of a gap, he couldn't be stronger than her. She refused to believe that as a fact. He had spent her life learning and training. She belonged to a race of prestige and power; and she couldn't be this outmatched by someone like him.

That idea in itself brought such a huge blow to her pride that tears welled up in her eyes because of it. She turned to face him and got back to her feet, Gohan froze upon eye contact. He saw the tears running down her checks, completely throwing him off. He had never seen the white haired woman cry before and he honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

Aisha sneered seeing his reaction. He had seen that look to many times throughout this fight. It was a look of sorrow, as if he felt bad for her. She hated it. She didn't need his damn pity! She just wanted to put him down on the ground; and if he was that powerful then it was time to for her to use all of her strength to achieve what she so badly desired.

'Maybe I went too far…' he contemplated. In his attempts to hold back on her, his actions may have been more bullying than actually holding back. He lowered his guard and slowly walked towards her. Maybe now the two could talk things out. What happened next caused the hybrid to stop in his tracks.

Aisha's body began to shake, her muscles began to bulk up, and yellow like surrounded her. Gohan's eyes widened, unsure of just what was happening to the other cadet. Her eyes became a little more dilated, her nails grew longer, and the saiyan hybrid was growing more and more worried. He ran to check on her condition, but he received a claw swipe to the chest. Placing a hand over it, he looked back over to what was taking place with the white haired young woman; her body began to morph, the process causing her clothes to completely ripped off her body. No longer was the tan skin that he was familiar with there, her body was now littered in snow white fur with black stripes all over, she stood on all fours, and she was growling right at Goku's first born.

Aisha Clan-Clan had transformed into a tiger-like beast; and she pounced right on Gohan, trying to bite his head off or claw him to death.

Gohan managed to keep the now transformed Ctarl away from his face by placing both of his feet against the beast's abdomen region while his hands occupied themselves by holding her paws as from away from his face as he could muster. The beast's hot breath rained down on the hero of Earth's face as she attempted to get any part of her body to strike him, but to no success. That was when Gohan grunted and pushed her away using his feet. She rolled back on all fours as the now ticked Gohan was back to a vertical base.

"That's enough!" He declared. The kid gloves were about to come off. With the tiger charging right at him, the half saiyan extended his arm out and with a might roar, a blast of wind came surging from his hand and the power behind it blew his opponent back to her side, her of course skidding across the ground. When the Ctarl-Ctarl pushed herself back up, she was hit with a vicious onslaught of blows from Gohan. His movements couldn't be followed, as if he was going at the blink of an eye. It started with a kick to the chin that lifted her off her front legs, then she felt two kicks to the midsection, an elbow to the back, and finally a haymaker that that made her spin several times before she finally hit the ground.

She tried pushing herself back up once again, as she did throughout the entire fight, but this time it wasn't happening. As much as her will wanted it, her body just didn't have anything else to give; and Aisha finally fell into unconsciousness, her body changing back to her regular human like appearance.

An exhale escaped the lips of Gohan before cooling down. He couldn't help but sympathize for the girl. It was in the midst of that, he was reminded of their instructor's presence.

"Don't feel so guilty Son," the blonde told him. "This fight was something Clan-Clan needed. Maybe after this fight, everything I've been trying to tell her will get through to her head."

"Maybe, but still…" Gohan though back to an earlier statement said in the fight. That the pride of the Ctarl-Ctarl meant more to them than anything; and he was also reminded of the tears the young woman shed near the climax of the fight. For the umpteenth time that morning, he was reminded of Vegeta as he watched the motionless young woman.

"Being so fueled by pride like that. I've never understood it. I don't think I ever will…" he said.

"That's enough for now, you get back to your room and rest up Son, and I'll take Clan-Clan back to her room." Instructed Amane.

Gohan took off his tank top and gave it to his instructor. "Here, I'd feel bad if she was carried in the…nude…" he blushed near the end of the sentence. He couldn't help but think of how awkward it had to be for the young woman if every time she transformed she lost her clothes.

The blonde smiled at the gesture. "I'll let her know who she can give this back to. Now get out of here Son, unless you want to keep running laps."

"No thank you ma'am. I kind hold out until training properly starts." He joked and began his walk back to his room. He looked back watching Amane dress Aisha and cradle the cat girl in her arms. He wasn't sure how what transpired between her and himself will affect the two of them moving forward, but for now all he could do was wait and see.

**Chapter End!**

**There were a couple of extra scenes I wanted to through in this chapter, but that can roll over into Ch.10. I feel as though I may have gone a little overboard with Aisha's attitude, but I wanted to display that this was a girl that had reached her breaking point. Also I feel as though I've disappointed: as of the date this chapter's been published, I go back to school in five days and this will be the only thing I've written my whole Summer vacation. Hopefully, I get the ball back rolling as this year continues to play out or else 2016 is going to be a really awkward year in terms of my fanfic writing.**

**Also if you wrote a review for the preview to this chapter and you'd like to review this one, just review it as a guest using your usual username or send me a PM because doesn't allow people to review a single chapter twice for whatever dumb reason. **

**But yeah, aside from this long winded AN, I will see you guys next time for more GP Officer: Son Gohan!**

**Reviews Response**

**Axcel: **Gohan easily believed the people that kidnapped him because…he sensed no evil intent from them? Look, if Toriyama can lazily hand wave stuff to make his stories work, then I'm allowed to do the same for my shitty fanfic! BTW, thanks for reading.

**Cdog21: **It might take a while, but I'm sure if you did a little DB wiki research you can piece it together.

**Okami Princess: **You saw a bit of it here, although you pretty much nailed the reasons why in your review. XP

**DARK-ZERO-0000: **Who's in the tube? It's a mystery! Oooooh….

**G1111: **I'm very flattered to hear that, although I personally wouldn't go that far. And I appreciate your comments in regards to the rewrites. I'll admit they're a little more trouble than they're worth, but some stuff I feel NEEDS it.

**Code Zero: **Of the questions you've asked, here's the ones I can answer: Aisha will definitely see Gohan in a new light after seeing him transform and that's all I'll say about it. Kiyone WON'T be in the Harem, Ayeka I haven't fully figured out what to do with. I haven't seen anything Kamen Rider so that's a no on me doing anything with it for the time being; and the Cooler movies don't exist within the universe that this story is built on, it's just Frieza and King Cold in the family…for now…

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	11. Chapter 10 Preview!

**PREVIEW TIME! I'll be frank with you all, the next chapter is nowhere near done; my main focus for the time being is getting K+V updated. But I wanted to give a preview because in little over a week GPSG will be 2 years old! I'll be frank, while all my fics are my children and I love them all, this one's my favorite and the one I'd save first from a burning building. With all that said, enjoy this new preview!**

**Preview Start!**

"I swear Raj, if you don't get that grin off your face, I'm gonna kill you…" They were all currently in Hiro's class, the red head's felt as though he were half dead, with much of his upper body lying on his desk. To say the spar between him and Aisha was one sided was like saying Rajau was smart or Gohan had spiky hair. Almost every part of his body ached and he was sure he was going to have trouble sleeping tonight whenever he got to bed.

"Look on the bright side Ken: you lasted longer than everyone expected you to." The smile Rajau had before his friend went to spar was still plastered on his face.

"You are so lucky it hurts to glare at you right now…"

While the two were having their back and forth, Gohan's eyes were fixed on the white haired woman sitting behind him. It had been a week since the two had that fight and since then, it seemed as though all the fight had been taken out of the Ctarl-Ctarl. She was a lot quieter than she had been since the first day of classes, scarily so; and she avoided him at any and all turns, no chases, no challenges to fight, no yelling, nothing. She normally was the first one up to challenge him to fight, but she didn't even bother. Even in her fight against Kenneth, it seemed as if she was going through the motions. Her technique seemed sluggish, and half-hearted. Granted, Aisha at fifty percent could still manhandle Kenneth like it was child's play, as proven by the red head's current condition.

He was staring for a little too long apparently as her green eyes met his black ones and she said in a very dry tone: "What?"

"Ah…N-Nothing, sorry…" and his eyes were focused were back to the front of the class. Even that little remark lacked all the usual bite that she'd normally throw his way. Amane told him that the fight was something that she needed, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't think she'd be in this big of a funk. The behavior was honestly bringing his spirits down somewhat.

"Hey Guilthan, enough of that…" The half saiyan looked over to his still seemingly half dead red headed friend who was in enough of a shape to where only his chin rested on the desk.

"Guilthan?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"It's what I'm calling you from now on whenever you've got that 'I feel so terrible' look on your face…" Kenneth said. "Look dude, I wasn't there when you and Clan-Clan had that fight last week, but whatever happened, you've got nothing to feel sorry for." Of course he knew of the fight from last week seeing that when the sun rose that next day, he and Rajau questioned what happened to have Amane come banging on their door at three in the morning. The incident that lead to Gohan and Aisha getting punished however was unknown to them because their roommate was being very tight lipped about it.

"Clan-Clan's been on your case since the first day," he continued on. "No matter how bad you may feel about kicking her ass, she deserves it. At least now, she got the message to leave you alone." He didn't hold the highest regard for the Ctarl. Someone who continually harassed him and/or his friends the way she had in the last two months definitely isn't someone he would be considered on "liking terms" with. Shame too, if it wasn't for that temper and ego of hers, he wouldn't mind asking her out.

"Please let's not try and be rude to the angry beast girl with really good hearing sitting right behind us…" Rajau reminded. He didn't have Gohan's skill or Kenneth's apparent threshold for pain. He REALLY wasn't trying to get on her bad side.

"She has a few problems, Kenneth. Everyone does; it doesn't mean she deserves anything wrong coming her way." Gohan said in an attempt to stick up for the Ctarl.

"Whatever, let's get our minds off that and on to tonight." Kenneth said in a change of subjects and when it happened all the life came back to his voice after having it taken out via Aisha; even Rajau had perked up hearing this.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Asked Gohan, the only one of the three lost on that seemed to be transpiring. A sense of worry washed over him when both his friends stared at him with a strange twinkle to their eyes.

"Something Amazing Gohan, my friend. Something Amazing…"

**Preview End!**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! There it is for you beautiful people! If you want to review the preview, leave a guest review using your usual Username or PM me, whichever is more convenient for you because I'm pretty sure you still can't review chapters twice on this site. But y'all have fun now ya hear, and I'll see you for more GP Officer: Son Gohan! **


End file.
